Into the Night
by XJamesBondX
Summary: Zach and the Blackthorne boys are back but this time for good. However, Zach is holding a secret and it includes her and her friends. And his. Will she figure it out or willi t be too late? Better than it sounds. Characters are slightly OOC but please R
1. Home

**Hey! So this isn't my first Fanfic but it IS my first Gallagher Girl Fanfic. So bear with me and please no flames. Constructive criticism please. And I'm up for ideas. I have the first three chapters written so if you're good and you REVIEW (he he) I'll post them soon! So please, R&R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, sadly. Ally Carter does. Also, Nick is sort of mine. I stole the name from a story I read because I thought that the name went well with one of the pairings….It'll be obvious who. =****D**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter One**

_"C'mon, Gallagher Girl. What are the odds of that?"_

Those were his last words to me—right after he kissed me and I'd said, "So I guess this is good-bye?"

You may be wondering who "he" was. And you may not. I wouldn't know. I'm not a mind-reader, ya know.

Well, allow me to explain. "He" is Zachary Goode. He goes to The Blackthorne Institute For Boys.

You might be wondering, "Why in the world was a _boy_ from Blackthorne at Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young _Women_?"

The answer to that would be that my school—Gallagher—and his school—Blackthorne—did an exchange last semester. Some of the guys from there came to Gallagher and stayed in the East Wing. I got the unfortunate job of giving the Grand Tour to goo-looking, charming Zachary Goode.

You're probably saying to yourself, "Now what's wrong with that?"

Except there was something wrong with it. And that was the fact that it wasn't so unfortunate—that he singled me out, kept coming back to me—and that put my heart in danger. Again.

There was Josh. And we all know _that _didn't go well.

I mean, yeah, Zach _was_ a spy. As opposed to Josh who wasn't.

But Zach was _arrogant_. And cocky. I mean, honestly. Is that supposed to be _appealing_ to a girl?

Except…it was. Because I feel for him. And he seemed to disappear into the night.

But let's not dwell on that. It's junior year and I won't ever see him again. Probably.

Pssh! Yeah, fat chance.

Anyway, I just got back from my very boring summer at my grandparents' house. I was home.

Yeah, odd that school was home, huh? but ever since I came here, it'd been home from the very start.

I walked through the empty halls—they wouldn't be filled for another two or three days—toward my room. I wondered if Macey was back yet. If she wasn't then she would be tomorrow.

"Oh, Cammie," my mother's voice echoed down the hall. I turned. "You're home." See? Even my mom agrees. She opened her arms to me.

"Hey, Mom!" I gave her a big hug.

"How was your break, sweetie?" she asked, walking with me down the hall.

"Great. I helped Grandma in the garden."

My mom chuckled. "Good, I'm glad." There was a silence and then she asked, "How are you?"

I stiffened. Not because of the question itself but because I just _knew_ that it had a double meaning.

"Um." I didn't know what to say. I knew that she meant it about the whole Zach thing. I had no idea what to say. I'd thought a lot about it over the summer. _Was_ I okay? Truthfully, I didn't know.

Because I had fa—

No! I wouldn't admit it. Even thought, ya know, I already had.

"Because," Mom went on, "I have some—"

But she was cut off. By Macey actually. "Cammie!" she exclaimed. "You're home!" She glanced at my mom. "Hi, Mrs. Morgan." Turning back to me, she pulled me into our room. "How was your summer?" she asked excitedly. But she knew that I always spent my summers in Nebraska whereas she spent her in, like, France and Italy and places like that.

I looked at Mom and opened my mouth to ask what it was she was going to say. She didn't let me utter a word. "It's okay, Cam; I'll talk to you later. It's not…_that_…important." And then she left.

Which only made me more curious. I mean, what was it that was important but not _that_ important?"

"So," Macey said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "How was it?"

"It was great, Mace," I answered. What was I supposed to say? "What about yours? You went on a cruise from Jamaica to Australia. That must have been amazing."

Her face fell slightly. "Oh, yeah, it was, um, interesting." She gave me a weak smile and then her face brightened up. "I…found out just before we left port that that guy—ya know, the one I told you about? The one who was a really good friend? Yeah him—was going on the same cruise as us." She got an excited look on her face.

This, ya know, kinda surprised me because Macey wasn't exactly the type to go all boy crazy on you.

I supported her all the same. "Cool, Mace." Then I suddenly remembered Josh. Again. This guy Macey was talking about was…well, normal. Not like Zach. Or Grant. Or Jonas. Could she…handle this…?

"Um, Mace," I said nervously. "Is he, uh, normal? Like, not a spy? Like Josh?"

And I saw, for the first time since I met her, Macey McHenry's face crumble as if she were going to cry. "You…you're right. I guess there goes that option." She quickly composed herself and checked herself in her compact mirror. As if she hadn't just had her hopes of finally finding a guy crushed to pieces.

But there's Macey for ya.

"So," she said, plopping herself on her bed. "How's Zach?"

I stared at her as, to my utter horror, tears clouded my vision. I looked down. "I wouldn't know. I haven't had any contact with him since…" I couldn't say "since he kissed me" so I said, "…since they left."

She was quiet, and then I felt her sit next to me. "I'm sorry, Cam," she whispered, throwing an arm across my shoulders.

I shrugged it off. "It's no big deal," I lied. Because it so is. I mean what kind of guy KISSES you and then doesn't CALL you or at least write? Huh? Exactly.

She saw right through my little white lie—not good, being a spy and all—and gave me a sympathetic look. She looked around the room and something to dawn on her. "You're going to love me forever." She grinned.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yeah." She nodded vigorously. "I got you, Bex, and Liz what you all wanted!"

Okay, I remembered asking her for something; I couldn't quite remember what. And then… "OH MY GOSH!" I screamed. "You got me that bracelet I saw in that Australian magazine you were reading?" I exclaimed. She nodded again. "Thank you!" I threw my arms around her and gave her a hug. "Can I see it?"

She smiled. Getting off my bed, she walked to her suitcase. She pulled out an elegant box and handed it to me. She watched as I lifted the lid and gasped. It was beautiful. There weren't even words to describe it.

"Oh, Mace," I breathed, admiring the shiny, bright diamonds. "It's beautiful."

Macey just shrugged it off. "You can admire it later, right now, I'm hungry. Let's go see what Chef Louis will whip up for us." **(A/N: Is that the chef's name?)** She dashed for the door as I slid the bracelet back into its box.

As I got up, I noticed something on the floor next to my bed. A folded piece of paper. I picked it up and opened it.

_Macey,_ it read. _I have something to tell you. Please meet me. –Nick_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay! What did you think? Not too OOC? I thought that maybe Macey was but that because she so obviously likes this guy. So, ya know, people do crazy things for love….Not that she's in love with him or anything. Or is she? Anyway, tell me what you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Reviews always make me day. Please no flames! Over and out!**

**~IheartZacharyGoode **


	2. Returning Girls, AddOn, and Hurt

**Hi guys! Well, I decided to update for all the awesome reviews I got! Also, someone basically ORDERED me to. Lol, it was interesting. They said they'd go crazy if I didn't update soon. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we? Anyway, this chapter is when the story begins. I mean the interesting parts. Hope you like it! Read and Review please and maybe I'll update soon….Chapter Three is written! Also, I know that Macey was OOC in the last chapter and perhaps in this one but I kinda have to make it so to go with the story. So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters. Except of course Nick, who is one of my favorites! **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Two**

I stared at the note, not sure how to react.

Nick must be the guy she was talking about. What had he told her? Or needed to? She probably hadn't even gotten the note. I mean, it _was_ in my box. He might have thought the bracelet had been for her.

The question was, should I tell her?

The answer came a second later:

No. it would be better if she didn't know. She'd be hurt if I told her.

So I hurried after her to have dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Two Days Later:**

I woke to a bright morning, the sun shining through my window. I looked at the clock. It's 10:00 a.m.

I looked at my roommate, who was still sleeping. For the past couple days, I hadn't been able to get this Nick kid out of my head. He meant a lot to Macey. I could tell. I mean, she'd never shown that kind of emotion with anything else. I _knew _she had fallen in love. That's right, people. You read correctly. I believe Macey McHenry has fallen in love.

Yet, she acted as if everything was fine. So did I but that's not the point. She just doesn't fall. In love, I mean. She didn't fall for any of the Blackthorne Boys, didn't even show interest. Not even _Grant_, who resembled a Greek god. However, he _was_ Rebecca Baxter territory.

I smiled at that. All the e-mails, calls, texts, and letters I got from her had each mentioned Grant's name at least three times. The girl had it bad. Because that was just _so_ not Bex.

I sighed and got up, out of bed. Everyone was arriving today, starting at noon. I needed to get ready.

I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom, hopping in the shower. It took me about twenty minutes. Macey was awake and ready to shower herself when I walked out.

She looked me up and down. "Really, Cam, you should let me dress you." Her gaze slid to my hair. "And do your hair." She sighed. "I'll do it when I'm done."

I sighed too. I really didn't want Macey's styling tips right now. It's not like I had anyone special to look good for. Zach wasn't here so there was no point.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to be uncomfortable waiting for her.

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. "Cam," Macey's voice reached me. She had hold of my shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you ready." She pulled me out of bed and to the bathroom. I didn't even bother to look at what she was doing.

I let my mind wander as she worked on me. Which probably wasn't smart. Because my thought drifted—as they always did—to Zach. The way he looked when I first met him—in the elevator; the way he'd offered me M the way his eyes hid mischief when he chose me as his guide; his cocky grin and the way he looked when he used it; his eyes that I could get lost in; the way his arms felt around me when we learned to dance, at the ball, when we found out that Dr. Steve was behind all the crap that was being pulled on top of that building last semester, and then the last time I saw him—when he kissed me; and lastly, the way his lips felt against mine as he kissed me after dipping me. It all felt like a dream. And I missed it. I never thought I'd say that about Zach. And here I was, admitting that I missed Zachary Goode. The worst part, though, was the fact that he probably hadn't given _me_ a second _thought_.

"Okay!" Macey said, interrupting my thoughts. "All done." She turned me around to look at myself.

_Okay…_ I thought to myself. She'd gone all out. I mean, this wasn't usually how I did my hair. She'd made it wavy and I know that's not all that elegant but on me, it was.

And get this—it looked _nice_.

I blinked. "Wow, Mace," I said, still a little stunned. "It looks great." I glanced at her. "Is there a reason you did it…like this?"

She grinned. "No, I just had fun doing it!" Her smile widened. "And ya never know what'll happen. A spy always has to be prepared." She gave me a slow wink.

I rolled my eyes. "Even if they _did _come back, what makes you think I would _want_ to look good—for him?"

She shook her head. "Because I know Cammie Morgan," was her only answer. "Now, c'mon! It's noon! Liz and Bex will be here soon!"

I sighed as she pulled me out the door. We walked through the halls and toward the entrance. My mom was already there. She still hadn't spoken to me. I smiled at her as Macey and I walked toward her…just as Mr. Solomon approached my mother. He whispered something but having my spy hearing, I heard snippets. "Ready…signal…give…outside…excited…see…Cammie…" My eyes widened at my name. Who was excited to see me?

Macey and I walked out and what we saw was kinda surprising. There were constructors that seemed to be adding on to Gallagher.

"Whoa," Macey said, blinking. "Why are they…?" She turned to me with raised eyebrows.

I put my hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Don't' look at me. My mom didn't tell me anything."

My mother's voice echoed across the grounds. "We needed to expand," she explained.

Which really didn't tell us anything. I mean, _obviously_ we needed to expand. The question was, _why_?

So I asked her. "_Why_?"

My mother just smiled. "Ohm you'll find out." And then she _left_.

But before Mace or I could say anything else, we heard a squeal. "Oh my gosh!" Bex exclaimed. She gave us both a big hug. "So how long have you guys been back?'

"Only two days," I answered at the same time Macey said, "A week."

Bex nodded and then suddenly Liz appeared. "Oh my goodness!" she shrieked, dropping her bags in the process. "Oopsie daisies," she said. Macey quickly picked up Liz's bags and we were all attacked my one of Liz's death-grip hugs.

A few minutes later, we were in our room recounting out summer adventures. Except me. My only "summer adventure" was weeding the garden with Grandma Morgan. Even Macey was participating, she was recounting her cruise ride and had already given Liz and Bex their Australian gifts.

"…then I ran into a long-time…friend, the one I was telling you about and—"

"Ooh, you met a guy?" Bex said.

"Well, um, he's normal so can't say he appealed to me." She was trying to act nonchalant about it but I heard the sorrow in her voice. Which you don't hear very often. Not from Macey.

"Macey, you don't need to lie to us," Bex said sympathetically. She reached out to touch our newest Gallagher Girl but Macey pulled back.

"It doesn't matter. I mean, those kinds of relationships don't last anyway. Right? It would have ended in heartbreak anyway." She sighed. "Bex's turn."

No one protested. Bex squirmed. "Well, um, I saw…Grant." It was barely above a whisper but we all heard her. Liz shrieked and Macey grinned but I stared. She wouldn't meet my gaze. The other two were firing questions at her—"Are you tow, like, _together_ now?" and "Did he kiss you?"—which Bex didn't seem to enthusiastic about answering.

I interrupted. "Did you see Zach, too?" I whispered.

She slowly lifted her head to look at me. "I…Cam, I…it wasn't—"

I forced a smile. "Not a…big deal, Bex. So what? You saw Zach. Pssh, big deal!" I laughed forcibly. Tears suddenly filled my eyes and I mumbled, "I, uh, am going to the…library." And I dashed out the door, knowing they wouldn't follow me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A couple hours later, I walked back to my room after making sure my puffy red eyes weren't noticeable. I paused at the door when I heard my name.

"…Cammie could really hurt that much?" Macey.

"Well, yeah. First there was Josh and now…Zach." Liz.

"When I saw him, he was trying to act like he didn't care, like Cam meant nothing to him. But under all his 'How's Cammie?'s and "Say hi from me,'s, I could totally tell that he'd fallen. Hard. For Cam." Bex. I tried to comprehend this. _Zach_ falling? _Hard_? For _me_? It didn't make sense. So at that point I decided to barge in. "Hey," I said. "We all ready for the welcome back feast?" I asked, grabbing my uniform to change.

I heard a chorus of nervous, "Yeah!"s.

I quickly changed and then my roommates and I made our way to the Grand Hall.

I glanced at Bex as we sat at the junior's table. She was jumpy and hungry. She hadn't spoken a word to me since I came back to our room. Actually, none of them had.

"So, Liz," Tina said, surprising me. What would Tina want with Liz? "Did you see Jonas over break?"

I stiffened. I hadn't thought about that.

Liz turned bright red. "I may have…run into him." So she _had_ seen him. And I highly doubted she just "ran into him."

Tina looked excited. "Really? Because I heard he came to your house between when you returned from Italy to when you left for Argentina. And I also heard that Grant and Zach were with him and before that they stopped at Bex's." she looked pleased with herself.

I turned to look at Liz. She was squirming. "Well, yes, you could say that. They just wanted to stop and say him," she rushed to add, not looking at me.

_Just wanted to stop and say _hi_? _I thought_. And they couldn't_ just stop and say hi_ to me?_

Before I could ask anyone this, however, my mother stepped up to give her speech. "Hello, Gallagher student," she said. I tuned her out. Until she started talking about the expansion of the castle.

"Some of you may have noticed that we are expanding the castle." Several girls nodded. "Well, this is because there will be students from another school who may join us. For good."

Several forks dropped and I heard many students gasp. Before anyone could utter a word, though, the Grand Hall doors opened and about twenty people decked out in black, with face masks, charged into the hall. _Great…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So what did you think? It was kinda boring, I thought. But I want your opinions. I'm sure you can all guess who these invaders are. If ya'll are good and review, I'll update tomorrow! So REVIEW!!! Remember, they always make my day! **

**~IheartZacharyGoode**


	3. Unexpected VisitorsOr Are They?

**Okay, here is the third chapter! I hope you all aren't disappointed! Also, Macey is WAY OOC in this chapter so please don't hate me too much. This is where the story really starts to fall into place. I hope you like it! I'll update again soon if you REVIEW!! *Hehe* But only if you review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everyone except for the fabulous Nick and anyone else you don't recognize.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Three**

Okay, I didn't expect this. The people who charged into the Grand Hall—ya know, the ones decked in black—were doing flips and somersaults down the aisles. All the seventh graders and some eighth graders screamed—they would have to learn not to panic—and dashed for cover. My spy senses kicked into gear and I flipped myself over the table and got in a fighting stance that I learned eighth grade year in P&E.

I saw someone grab Macey and started to rush to help her as the person headed toward the entrance. Another person stopped me. Strong hands captured my waist and one of them covered my mouth before I could scream for help. Not that that would've helped but it would have been worth a shot.

I struggled to get free. It was no use; the person—or rather, man—that had me was too strong. They were pulling me toward the entrance and as I struggled I looked for Liz or Bex, trying to signal them. They were nowhere in sight. My willpower was gone when I realized that and I stopped struggling, collapsing in the guy's arms.

"Giving up are we?" a voice sneered in my ear.

_Wait a minute…_ I thought. _I know that voice. _The guy pulled me into a classroom.

It's…

He removed his mask and revealed his identity.

Zach. Zachary Goode was back at Gallagher. And I had a feeling Blackthorne was the "other school" my mom was talking about. Great. Just_ great_.

**Bex's POV**

I looked for Macey, Cam, and Liz as my spy training kicked in. I noticed Macey struggling go get free of a person forcing her toward the Entrance Hall. Cammie was rushing to help her so I looked around for Liz. Before I spotted her a hand clamped over my mouth and the other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me toward the Entrance Hall.

I struggled but it was no use. I tried elbowing the guy but he dodged out of my way. By that time, he'd shoved me into a classroom. He pulled off his mask to reveal himself.

Grant. Grant Newman was at Gallagher. And possibly—if what Headmistress Morgan said was true—for good this time.

**Liz's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I mean, I'm not…on the covert track. I'm on the research track, in the research field. I didn't have a lot of training with this sort of thing. Except last semester with Mr. Solomon, but even that wouldn't save me. I looked around for the others, my roommates. I couldn't see them. I nearly started hyperventilating but a hand clamped over my mouth and started pulling me toward the Entrance Hall. I didn't struggle.

He pushed me gently into a classroom and then pulled off his face mask.

"Hey, Liz," Jonas Williams said, grinning.

**Macey's POV**

I jumped up the second the doors opened. I was getting the hang of this.

But I knew this wasn't just a test. It was the real thing. I kicked into gear but before I could even do anything, I felt strong arms wrap around me and I felt myself being pulled toward the Entrance Hall. I struggled as best I could. He—or was it a she?—didn't budge. I elbowed him in the ribs. His only response was to grunt. It was all I could do to keep struggling. I kept elbowing him until he grabbed my hand and pinned it to my side.

"Stop _struggling_, Macey!" he hissed in my ear. And for the first time, I froze. I knew exactly who it was and my suspicions were confirmed when he brought me into a classroom, shut the door, and his grip eased as he removed his mask. What I saw under it was a deathly expression. But it was him. Nick. Nick Walker was at my school. Nick Walker went to Blackthorne.

And Nick Walker would most likely be joining Gallagher. For good.

**Cammie's POV**

I stood stock still in the middle of the room, staring at Zach. I was glaring at him; he was smirking, leaning against the wall.

Part of me was singing, _Hallelujah!_ Another part, deeper, was still hurt and angry.

Finally, he spoke. "What, Gallagher Girl, didn't you miss me?"

_Yes! _my heart sang out. But my head said, "No, you idiot, you haven't _contacted_ me! Sure, you saw _Bex_ and _Liz_ but you didn't _think_ to stop by and see _me_!" Both those would give too much away so I stayed silent.

"Oh, you're giving me the silent treatment, huh? Well, you can't tell me to stop." He gave me a slow, sexy wink and started coming toward me.

Panicking, I started to back up. I glanced behind me and made sure I was walking toward another exit, and then I looked back at him. He was closer. I sped up and a second later I was pressed against the wall. I couldn't go anywhere.

Zach had reached me by that time and he placed both hands on the wall on either side of my head. I tried to keep my breathing in check. He had that stupid smirk on his face as he leaned in slowly. "Did you miss me, Gallagher Girl?" he repeated as he inched closer. I shook my head vigorously. "No?" he asked. I gulped. "Because," he said as his lips grazed my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed and my breathing picked up. "I…" His lips brushed my jaw line. "…missed…" He moved to my neck. "…you." He pulled back and looked at me and then his lips crashed against mine. My arms found his neck and I buried my hands in his hair. His hands slip from the wall and to my waist. He held me tightly to him and set me on a close desk so he could reach me better. He stood between my legs and his tongue begged for entrance. I allowed it and couldn't help letting out a small groan of pleasure. He smirked against my lips while his fingers fiddled with the bottom of my shirt and then slid under.

And then I remembered what he did: he went and saw two of my best friends but he didn't come and see me. I pulled away and dropped my hands. He looked at me, confused. For a long moment, I looked into his eyes. Finally, I whispered, "Why didn't you come and see me? You went and saw Bex with Grant and then Liz with Jonas, but you didn't come and see me. Why?"

His hands fell limply onto the desk I was sitting on, sliding out from under my shirt. He looked down briefly and then glanced back up. "Zach?" I asked after a moment of silence. "What is it?" Despite my pain, his hesitation was my main concern.

"I couldn't," he finally said. He looked up again and held my gaze. "I wanted to, Cammie, believe me, I really wanted to. I just…couldn't." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why? Why couldn't you?" I asked quietly.

He flipped around, again running a hand through his hair. "You'll find out…soon." He looked at me again. "But not now. I can't have you in danger. I can't…lose you, too." His voice held anguish and in spite of my curiosity and anger, my heart broke when I heard the pain in his voice. The pain I felt was so much greater than my own.

I slid off the desk and walked toward him. He stared numbly down at me. "Zach," I whispered. "I'm sorry. Whatever it is, I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against him. He buried his face in my hair and I felt tears on my head. "It's okay. You're here." I tried to comfort him but it was no use. I came up with another idea. "If it makes you feel any better, you weren't far from my mind all break. I missed you."

He smiled regardless of his tears. "Good." He sighed and seemed about to say something else. But he was cut off by Macey's voice screaming, "Why didn't you TELL me there was a Nick Walker at your school?"

**Bex's POV**

I stared at him, grinning down at me, unable to take my eyes off of him. I'd seem him only two weeks before; yet, he seemed to get sexier, cuter.

His green eyes stared down at me and it was as if he were memorizing my face.

"Grant?" I finally asked, finding my voice.

"Hey, Bex, miss me much?" I smacked his arm playfully but apparently it hurt. "Bex," he whined. "Ouch."

I grinned. "It's good to see you," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist. I leaned my head against his chest and then felt his hands lazily stroking up and down my back.

"Well, thanks, but it's always good to see me," he answered with a smile. Before I could hit him, he hurriedly added, "And it's good to see you too."

I smiled into his chest, wondering what was happening with my friends and their guys. Or at least Cammie and Liz. I didn't know who took Macey.

I hoped Cam was being forgiving. I don't know if I could handle her heartbreak.

For now, I just stood there, in Grant's arms, ignoring the rest of the world.

That is, until Macey stormed in, looking angry, and screamed at Grant, "Why didn't you TELL me there was a Nick Walker at your school?" as if he would have known to do so. And get this—tears were streaming down her cheeks.

**Liz's POV**

I grinned back at Jonas and walked toward him. He towered over me; my eyes went up to his chest. Well, technically my forehead did.

"Hey," I said quietly and suddenly tripped. I would've fallen if Jonas hadn't caught me and pulled me toward him, into a hug. I responded by wrapping my arms around his waist. "I missed you."

I felt him drop a kiss on top of my head. "I missed you, too." I could hear a smile in his voice.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, enjoying the embrace.

"You mean, you haven't figured it out?" I lifted my head and looked at his confused expression. He was so adorable when he was confused. I shook my head and he smirked. "One hint: the expansion."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Then it dawned on me: Headmistress Morgan's speech. "Blackthorne and Gallagher are combining?" I shrieked. "Oh my—!"

He clamped a hand over my mouth. "Yes, Liz, sh. It's be revealed soon."

I grinned. "Well, this is a surprise. Why…?" I shook my head. "It doesn't matter." I suddenly remembered my friends—who'd most likely taken them. Especially Macey. Because she wouldn't be so excited. In fact, I think she'd be mad. She liked Nick, a lot. She'd be hurt when she found out he was a spy.

And yes, I knew about Nick. I'm a spy in the research filed. I have my sources.

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard Macey's voice nearby. "Why didn't you TELL me there was a Nick Walker at your school?"

**Macey's POV**

I stared at Nick, my whole body bubbling with conflicting emotions: Relief that I didn't have to keep this a secret anymore; anger that he hadn't told me; excitement—though I hated to admit it—about seeing him every day; and pain. The anger was the strongest.

I stood there, glaring at him. He was standing extremely close and he still had an arm around my waist. He'd turned me around, though, so I could see him. He stared down at me. I couldn't' read his expression. After a few seconds of our staring contest, he finally gave in. he dropped his hand and turned around. For a moment, he paced. I refused to speak first. Finally he did. "You're really stubborn, ya know that?" he asked with a little laugh, running a hand through his hair, which I couldn't help but notice, made him look sexy.

I followed his every move while h waited for me to answer. "No, I'm not," I answered defiantly after a few seconds. "I'm…determined."

He turned to face me. "Really? If you were so _determined_, you'd have figured out the secret I was hiding on the cruise, which was…well, this."

I winced. "Why didn't you tell me, Nick? We usually don't keep secrets. Why this?"

"Hey, Miss I-can-have-whatever-I-want, I'm not the only one who kept a secret. And at least my parents _know_. Your have no idea, do they?" he sneered.

Tears stung my eyes despite my trying to hold them back. As much as I hated to admit it, his words stung. Because he was right. My parents didn't know. But what he called me hurt the most. Apparently, that's how he had perceived me all these years. "So if I can have whatever I want," I said, my voice trembling, "why can't you get the heck outta my life?" I flew to the door before he could stop me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I looked through each window in classrooms, trying to find Cam, Bex, or Liz. I passed Cammie's but she was wrapped up around Zach and it didn't look like they should be the ones to be disturbed. I hurried on until I saw Bex, with her arms around Grant. She looked like she was enjoying it. My heart stung. What I wouldn't give to be in Ni—No! I wouldn't say it.

I stormed into the classroom and screamed at Grant, "Why didn't you TELL me there was a Nick Walker at your school?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So ya'll were right. Nick IS a Blackthorne Boy. He is also neck and neck with Zach as my favorite character in this story. You all will find out why in later chapters. He's just so sweet. I'm basing him off my fantasy guy, except that guy's name is Zachary Springs. The rest is solely based off Fantasy Guy in my world. So like it? Hate it? Tell me, please! If you're good, I'll update tomorrow too! Love you all! And thanks for the awesome reviews I got for my last chapter!**

**~IheartZacharyGoode**


	4. Macey's Hurt

**Hi guys. So I didn't get many reviews but I decided to update anyway. It'll be the only time all week I'll have. I have to study for finals, but I will try to update soon! Thanks for the reviews I DID get. They were awesome! So…here is Chapter Four!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, or any of the characters. Except Nick. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Four**

**Cammie's POV**

I jumped at the sound of my roommate's voice. I took Zach's hand and pulled him out the door toward Macey's voice. I glanced at him. "So Nick Walker—Is he the one that Macey thought was normal?"

We were walking down the hall. He shrugged. "Yeah. But he thought the same thing. He was telling us about 'this girl' that he liked and that she could never know. When we heard the name, we couldn't keep it from him." He shrugged again.

"Ooh," I said. "Okay." I smiled. "So, he likes her?"

To my surprise, he shook his head. "No," he answered simply. Seeing my expression, he added with a grin, "He's head-over-heels in love with her."

I laughed freely and then spotted Macey in the hall backing away from a guy I didn't recognize—probably Nick—with tears streaming down her cheeks. My heart broke, seeing my best friend like that. It was as if all those emotions she'd bottled up inside her for all those years—anger, pain, hurt, sorrow—were finally being set free.

When we reached her, Nick had his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Mace," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

She glared at him through her tears. "Sorry? _Sorry? Sorry_ doesn't even cut it! You lied to me—just like my parents. You were the one person I thought I could trust, Nick. Why would you—?" She broke off, unable to speak. This Macey scared me because this was just so _not_ Macey.

I walked to her and enclosed her in a hug. I gave Nick and Zach a pointed glare and they nodded, turning around and walking toward where their rooms would be. Grant and Jonas soon joined them and we watched them walk away until we couldn't see them/ then we walked Macey back to our room.

I sat her on my bed, still with an arm around her. "Macey, what's wrong?"

She had stopped crying and her eyes weren't as swollen as they had been. "That kid—the one who was apologizing, as if that would do any good?—that's Nick. Walker. Nick Walker, the one I told you guys was on the same cruise. The _friend_." She snorted. "Some friend."

"Macey, why…why aren't you _happy_ about this?" Bex asked. "I mean, you like the guy, right?"

Macey glared at Bex but said nothing. "Macey," I pleaded. "Please tell us. We're your friends. We won't betray you. Please."

Her eyes glistened again. "Friends?" she whispered scathingly. "Friends are overrated. Nick was my friend—for years—and look what he did."

We stared at her stunned. She shook my arm off and got up. "I just…need to be alone for a little while." And she disappeared out the door.

**Macey's POV**

I walked mindlessly through the halls and ended up in the library. I walked through the rows upon rows of books. Every one of these books, I was sure, Liz had read. And memorized. I ran my hands over the spines as I walked through, not really paying attention to the titles. I was thinking about Nick—his brown hair, green eyes, tall figure, nice body…and his lies. All his lies.

Of course, I only knew one of them but I was sure there were more. So many more. Nick was a lying, cheating jerk. He was rude and conceited and…._Oh!_ I thought. _Who am I kidding? He's not rude or a cheating jerk. He's a gentleman. Such the gentleman. Especially on the cruise. He was sweet, kind._ I sighed.

That was the worst part: My heart had still picked up, I had still been happy to see him, and…I hated that. I shouldn't like Nicholas Walker. I shouldn't even be his friend. Yet, I did and I was. What was _wrong_ with me? Why did I always fall for the wrong guys? I didn't know. I just didn't know.

**Cammie's POV**

After Macey left, we tried to come up with a plan. To get her to admit her true feelings. We had nothing.

"It's no use, guys," I said tiredly. I looked at the clock. 9:30. I sighed and got up. Macey still wasn't back so I was going to find her….I was also going to say good night to Zach.

"Guys," I said. "I'm going to say—"

I was cut off by the door opening. In walked three boys: Zach, Grant, and Jonas. I didn't miss that Nick wasn't there.

"Hey," Zach said, grinning. He sat down next to me and enveloped me in a hug. "We just came to say good night." He breathed in my scent and I smiled against his chest. "Good night," he said.

"Good night," I answered and pulled away, knowing he'd pull me back.

"Not so fast," he said smirking. He planted a sweet kiss on my mouth and then pulled back still smiling. "Good night, Gallagher Girl."

"Good night, Blackthorne Boy." Before he left, I called, "Is Nick okay?"

His face turned grim. "He's beating himself up over this. He thinks he should have told her." He sighed. "Tell Macey she should talk to him, 'kay?"

I nodded. A few minutes after the guys left Macey returned. She looked as beautiful as ever. "Hey, guys," she said, glancing at all of us, each engrossed in their own thing. Liz was reading—big surprise!—Bex was writing something, and I was looking through last year's notes. When none of us acknowledged her presence, she continued. "I'm sorry. About what I said. Really. It's just; I've never had friends who like me for me. Everyone who has ever been my 'friend' has done it because my father's rich. Although I knew Nick wasn't, I didn't expect him to _lie_ to me/" she paused. "All I'm saying, guys, is I'm not used to this sorta thing. I'm not used to having true friends." She sighed. "And I'm not ready to talk about Nick. When I am, I'll let you know, okay? That's it." She sat on her be and pulled out a magazine.

I slowly looked up, meeting Bex's eyes. We were both thinking the same thing: We needed to let her know we'd forgiven her.

"Mace." I sighed. "We love you. You know that." A small smile lit her face. "Even with your snooty attitude and many mood swings. And Nick's a fool if he didn't think he could trust you." Although I knew that wasn't true. I remembered the note.

"Thanks, guys," she whispered. And ten we all had one big group hug. "So," Macey said smiling. "I never did get to hear what happened with everyone. So spill!"

We laughed and for the rest of the night, we told Macey all about what happened with our guy-spies. Or, in your terms, "boy-toys."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Oh…*Wrinkles nose*…I didn't like it. It was kinda boring. Just a filler. And really short. Sorry about that. It'll get better. I promise. But I guess it's not really up to me whether I liked it or not. What do you guys think? Maybe I will update before my finals are over if you review! Love you all!**

**~IheartZacharyGoode**


	5. Apologies, Forgiving, and Tours

**Hey! So, I'm SOOOO sorry for taking so long to update! Finals were underway and I just couldn't get away from them. I hope you guys forgive me. Thank you all for the amazing reviews. They always make my day! :D Also, they make me want to update sooner. I was having writer's block. This chapter is kinda short—sorry!—and just a filler. I'm really sorry about that. I hope you all don't hate me….Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except Nick) but I do own the plot.**

**Oh! In case ya'll were wondering, I passed my finals! **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Five**

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up at 6:00 the next morning. Even though classes don't start until 8:00. We have to be ready, look good. Turns our, though, that it doesn't take long to take a shower, getting uniform, and let Macey do your hair. Huh. Who woulda thought?

However, the most peculiar thing happened. At 7:30, Macey came out and asked, "Do I look okay?" in a kinda nervous voice.

We all stared at her, incredulously. Liz finally answered, "Of course, Macey. You're a McHenry. You always look good."

Macey's face lit up. "Thanks, guys!" she squealed. She skipped out the door, toward the Grand Hall. We followed her out the door, kinda surprised that she was in such a perky mood.

We caught up to her but she was walking now. When we got to the Grand Hall, it was filled with talking girls. We had to speak Farsi. My mom was standing to speak when we sat down. "Good morning, Gallagher," her voice rang out in the hall. "Some of you may have met some of the boys that will be joining out school." This got the girls'—the ones who didn't know—attention. "Well, some of you met them last semester, Welcome to Gallagher Academy, students of the former Blackthorne Institute," she added as the doors flew open. "Take you seats. Due this very special occasion, classes will be postponed until tomorrow."

I started to smile. Special event it was.

Zach slid in next to me and snaked an arm around my waist. "Hey, Gallagher Girl," he said smiling.

Tina nearly dropped her fork when she saw _that_. "So," she said casually, dragging out the "o." "You two are _together_?"

I smirked. "Yep, so hands off." She grinned at me. She knew I was joking but she knew that I really did want her to keep her hands off my boyfriend.

"Got it." Her gaze slid to Gran. "What about Newman, over there?"

"Um, well, Bex and he are…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"He and Bex are dating," Zach jumped in quickly.

Tina pouted. Then she spotted Nick. I wasn't sure what Mace would do if Tina said something. Macey was sitting on my other side, going through flash cards for her organic chem. class. I knew she was listening.

"What about the new kid?" Tina said. "I wouldn't mind playing with him."

Macey tensed up. She kept her gaze down but I noticed her knuckles were white.

I looked at Nick to see if he heard. He was playing with his food, oblivious to the admiring looks he was receiving, with a blank expression on his face.

Finally I answered Tina. "Ya might have a hard time 'playing' with him. It doesn't look like he's interested…in anyone." _Anyone but Macey, _I added to myself when se shot her a very, very fleeting glance. A spy notices these things.

"Well," Tina answered. "Maybe he'll like me!" before I could answer, she jumped up and went and sat across from him. "Hi," I heard her say in a flirtatious look. "I'm Tina. And you are?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

I glanced at Macey. She was sneaking quick glances at Nick and Tina. I held my breath, waiting for him to answer.

He glanced up. "Nick," he said, then went back to playing with his food.

"Well, you probably need a guide." She smiled but before she could speak, Grant appeared out of nowhere behind Nick.

"He already has a guide," Grant said with a wink at Macey. "It's Macey." Then he walked off. Nick had a shocked look on his face and it looked like Macey was having a mixture of shock, relief, and anger.

Tina blinked. "Oh?" She turned toward Macey. "You are?"

Macey looked hard at Nick. He was pleading with his eyes. She studied him for a minute. Finally, she answered Tina, not taking her eyes of Nick. "Yes. Yes, I am." He gave her a relieved look and smiled slightly at her.

For a minute they stared at each other, Nick's eyes held a little hope, and then Macey shook her head and studied her flashcards again. Nick slid down to sit across from her. I knew she knew. She had a small smile on her face. "Mace?" he said.

"Hmm?" she said back, not looking up.

"I really am sorry."

The statement caused her to look up—or maybe it was his tone o voice. "Sorry? You're _sorry_?" she asked incredulously. "Nick, can I honestly believe that?"

"Yes," he said defiantly. "I do, Macey. I wanted to tell you. Really. I just…couldn't. My parents forbade it. I tried to do it in private, get you alone. But you didn't get the note."

My head whipped up. The note in my gift. I knew I should have told her.

"The note?" she asked quietly. "What note?"

Nick looked around. "You mean, you really didn't get it? I thought you were avoiding me. I put it in the box that bracelet—the one that I helped you find—was in. you didn't get it?"

I looked down and felt Macey's gaze on me. "You're bracelet, Cammie. Did you find that note?"

I gulped. "Um…yeah. I did. I just didn't know if you wanted me to tell you or not because it was too late and I didn't want you to be hurt or—"

Macey cut me off, smiling. "It's okay, Cam. I know you didn't mean to. I know you thought you had my best interest at heart." She took a deep breath. "But next time, tell me, kay?" I nodded.

Nick looked at her and smiled brilliantly. "So, you gonna forgive me?"

Mace smiled and nodded. "Of course."

I glanced between them and smiled slightly. They were perfect for each other.

As if sensing my happiness and relief, Zach pulled me closer and asked, "Why the smile?"

In response, I smiled toward Nick and Macey. Nick was studying Macey, slowly eating, while she studied her cards.

Zach smiled. You're good."

I grinned. I didn't bother telling him that it wasn't me. "Yeah, I know." I smiled wickedly. "But that's why you love me, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course." He leaned down slowly but before he could kiss me, Macey threw a piece of pop tart at me.

"Get a room," she hissed.

I glared and nodded toward Nick. "I'm sure you want one."

She blushed and couldn't look at him. "Whatever, Cammie. But seriously, all this sickening love is gross."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, turning back to my food. "Ya done?" Zach asked suddenly. "Because I'm done and _I _want to go."

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm done. Let's go." Together, Zach and I walked out of the Grand Hall with most sophomores' and juniors' envious eyes following us.

**Macey's POV**

I watched Cammie and Zach leave with a smile on my face. She was so falling for him. And Zach had already fallen. Fallen hard, if you put it in Bex's words.

And guess what? It was so my fault. I knew, when I told her—Cammie, I mean—to go on that date with Zach, that they were the perfect match. That was one of my talents: matchmaking. Everyone but myself but still. That relationship was going to last a lifetime. As were Bex and Grant and Liz and Jonas. I was good.

As I sat there, thinking about that, my eyes strayed to Nick and my heart hammered in my chest. This feeling was so new to me. Yeah, I'd liked guys before but I've never fallen in love with them. With my best friend of all people. Which just goes to prove that, the whole theory about how a guy and girl fall for each other at some point when they're best friends? It's true. Except, in this case, it's just me. Nick couldn't fall for me. And it wasn't like it was actually love…I didn't think, anyway. I wasn't the kind of girl he would go for anyway. Trust me, I've watched over the years what kind of girls he goes after. Granted, a lot of them are cheerleader types and, according to lots of magazines, the second daughter looks like the cheerleader type. But do I? Don't answer that.

"Yo, Mace," Nick's voice brought me back to the present. "Are you ready to give me the tour?" he asked with a smile that nearly melted my insides.

"Y-yeah, I am." I stuck my flash cards in my pocket and stood. We walked in silence out of the Grand Hall. I knew we were giving everyone the wrong impression but I can't say I minded. I didn't want any girls—hem, hem, Tina—throwing themselves at him. I mean, I had to protect him. Right?

"So…"I trailed off and then simply said, "Where should we start? Yeah, real smooth, Macey. Real smooth.

This was not going to be easy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay! There's chapter five! I hope ya'll like it. Sorry it's not longer and it is kinda boring. I still want your reviews and…ideas for the next chapter? I have ideas as a whole but I need one for the next chapter. Thanks everyone! If you review, I'll update sooner…if I get ideas!**

**~IheartZacharyGoode **


	6. Alone Time With Their Guys

**Hi! So I know it's been a couple of weeks since I updated but I promise this chapter is good. I like it. I think. It's longer than the rest have been. I think. I hope you guys like it and I promise to update more because school is finally out (yea!) and I'll have more free time. My mom is limiting my time on the computer though so I have to be careful. Thank you to all you reviewers. Maybe I'll update really, really soon (within the week) if you guys can get my reviews up to sixty or maybe even…sixty-five? I'll love you all forever! Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters. The amazing Ally Carter does! (Oh, I just checked to see how many more days until **_**Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover**_** comes out and it said seven days, four hours and twenty-five minutes. Can you believe it!? I'm SOOO excited!) I own the plot. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Six**

**Cammie's POV**

I wasn't exactly sure where we were going but as Zach took my hand and guided me through my school, I really didn't care. I was with him. That's all that mattered.

We walked in silence for a while when he came to a sudden stop in front of the doorway to the stairs to the roof. He turned around and grinned at me. More like smirked. Whatever. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well…we have nothing better to do. Why not hang out on the roof?"

I took in a breath. "Zach, I'm not sure if that's a great idea…."

"What, Gallagher Girl, are you afraid of falling?" he asked. "I won't let you fall. I'll catch you if you fall. I promise." Clichés, clichés, but it did make me feel better. Especially when I noticed his smile had vanished and I knew those words had double meanings. He was so serious.

It's not like I could dwell on that. "No, it's not _that_." I rolled my eyes. "No, we'll get into trouble."

He stared at me. "We'll _get into trouble_?" he repeated. "Cam, please?" he asked. Pleaded. With puppy dog eyes. Which were just adorable on him.

I sighed. "Fine."

He smiled—not a smirk—and turned around to deactivate the security and picked the lock. Yeah, we spies are very serious about our security. We even have to lock a door that leads to the freaking roof. But then again, someone could sneak in through there. If they got passed the electric wires between the roof and the ceiling that protected it. However, this took him less than thirty seconds. So much for high security. Or maybe they just teach heavily on lock-picking at Blackthorne. Doesn't matter.

Zach took my hand again and pulled me up the stairs. He shut the door behind me and then grinned. "Told you I could do it." And there was his self-righteous smirk.

I smacked him lightly. He grimaced. Apparently it wasn't so light. "Don't give me that look," I warned. "You deserved it."

He rolled his eyes and gave me a short kiss before turning and dragging me to the top of the stairs where he deactivated the electric roof. That took him about five minutes.

He went up first and then pulled me up to join him. It was really amazing. Later I couldn't even describe it. I had honestly never been on the mansion's **(AN: That was a fix. I called it a castle in an earlier chapter.) **roof. Sad, I know.

Anyway, it was beautiful. You could see everything: the blue sky, the green grass, the yellow yards in Roseville. I even spotted Roseville High.

"Zach," I whispered. "It's…beautiful. I…How did you know?"

He shrugged, pointed to himself, and said his signature, "Spy." I rolled my eyes. "But ya know what? It's not as beautiful as you."

There are those clichés again. I still didn't care. It was sweet, one side of Zachary Goode that rarely ever came out, one I rarely got to see.

I didn't answer him but stared off into the sky, toward the clouds. I sat down and he sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around me and drawing me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. I never thought that I was ever going to see him again. And now he was here. For good. He wasn't going to leave me. He wasn't going to disappear off into the night.

So I let my head rest there, and enjoyed his presence to my heart's content. We were silent for a while, both engrossed in our own thoughts. I thought about the fourth of July. That reminded me of my dad. A single tear fell down my cheek and I felt his hand come up to wipe it away.

"Cam?" he said with concern. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I—well, I was just thinking about how you're here and I'm glad because I've lost so…so much." I smiled slightly. "You've lost more, though. I guess is shouldn't complain." I looked up at him. "My dad and I used to do this all the time, before he went on the mission that…well, you get the picture. On the Fourth of July every year, he would take me up on the roof and we'd watch his brother's light fireworks." **(AN: I don't know if Cammie's dad has siblings so please bear with me.)** I sighed. "I haven't seen any of my aunts and uncles since my dad's funeral. I guess they blame my mom." I cocked my head to the side. "Do you ever miss your parents?" I blurted out. _Nice going, Cammie. Of course he misses them!_

He didn't seem fazed by the question though. He laughed a little. "Of course I do. But they disappeared a long time ago." He looked out at the sky. "Sometimes, I feel like they're still out there, looking for me." He shook his head. "I know that's crazy. The CIA has confirmed their deaths but still…it's just this feeling I have. Somewhere out there in the world, they're still there….I just need to get out there to find them." He looked at me again and smiled at my expression. "You're probably thinking I'm crazy, right?" he shook his head. "So does Melanie."

I pulled back and looked at him. "Who's…who's Melanie?" I asked a little panicky.

He laughed at my panicked expression. "Don't worry, Cam, we're…related." A dark expression crossed his expression but it was gone before I could figure out if it was real.

"I don't think you're crazy, Zach," I said quietly after a minute. "I feel the same way about my dad. He's out there, whether my mom believes it or not. I know he is. I just…I hope I find him. He might still be in an undisclosed area, being tortured. Knowing my dad, he wouldn't even give information to be free and come back to his family." I frowned. "Of course, that would be treason, right?" I looked at him and he had an expression of wonder on his face. "What?"

He shook his head. "I'm so lucky I met you," was his only reply. I imagined the words meaning, "I love you."

I snuggled back against his side and enjoyed our alone time. But a nagging voice at the back of my head said that the dark expression I saw had a meaning…and I would figure it out sooner or later.

**Bex's POV**

As I watched Nick and Macey leave, side by side, I couldn't help thinking that Mace was finally going to have someone. Somehow, I knew their relationship was going to last. Just like Cam's and Zach's. Just like Liz's and Jonas's. And just like mine. I smiled at the thought.

Grant snatched a piece of my bacon off my plate. I gave him my death glare and hit him.

"Bex," he whined. "Do you really want it that bad?"

I grinned. "No, I just like making you whine."

He rolled his eyes and kissed my temple. "You'll hear it a lot." He leaned back in his seat and winked. "Ready to go?"

I smiled. "Yeah, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out. To Roseville. We're allowed. Today, at least."

"We're going on a date?" I have to admit, I was excited. We hardly ever got to go on dates. "Where?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned. "Let's go." Together we walked out of the Grand Hall and toward the van that would take us to Roseville.

**Macey's POV**

"…and then there's Gillian Gallagher's sword. When we have Code Blacks or Code Reds, it goes underground." A half smile quirked my face. "That's how it was with me."

Nick smirked. "You must have been born to be a spy. You haven't gotten kicked out yet."

I smacked him. "Yeah, well, my parents seem to think I'm cheating…that I should be kicked out." I looked down slightly. "Ms. Morgan said I was caught up and that I could go on whatever track I wish." I took a deep breath. "Straight A's are hard to come by in the McHenry family." I looked up and smiled. "But you probably don't care. Sorry, just felt…compelled to tell you." He stared into my eyes for a second, studying me. I looked down, his gaze was too intense. It made my heard stutter. "Moving on."

We kept going through most of the school until we ended up in the juniors' living room area. We were just talking, like we used to, before we…ya know.

I was sitting on the couch, my legs pulled to my chest, my arms around them. Nick was sitting on the other end facing me, one leg propped up on it.

"Any knew embarrassing Macey-stories?" he asked playfully. "I know you had lots." He winked.

"Oh, yeah, there are lots," I said nonchalantly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well, what?" I shot back.

He laughed. "C'mon, Mace. I wanna here them."

I rolled my eyes. "You think I _enjoy_ embarrassing myself?"

"_I _enjoy embarrassing you." A wicked smile crossed his face. "I remember Sam….The time he did this in front of your parents." Before I could protest or protect myself, he had jumped off the couch, grabbed me, pulled me off the couch, sat down, and pulled me down on his lap.

"Ni-ick," I whined. "What was that for?"

Silent laughter coursed through his body. "I had to prove my pint. You should have seen you face." He laughed for real, out loud. I couldn't help but laugh with him. What can I say? His laugh was contagious.

Our laughter ricocheted off the walls and then suddenly we both became _very_ aware of our compromising position…and our closeness…and the fact that we were very much alone.

The laughter died and he stared down at me. His head moved closer…and closer…and closer. We were almost—

"Yo, Nick, Mace—Whoa!" Zach and Cammie appeared in the doorway and I blushed, scrambling off Nick. He sat up very slowly while I stood there, unable to look at him.

"Oh, um, hey, guys," I said, trying to sound casual/ like they didn't just catch Nick and I almost making out. Like I wasn't mad at them for the interruption. Not that I was. But still. "What brings you here?"

Cammie smiled. "Zach and I just wanted to know if you two would join us in Roseville for lunch. Um, like maybe…double." She winked at me.

Before I could answer, however, Nick jumped in. "Yeah! That'd be fun. Right, Mace?" He gave me a pleading look, like he…_wanted _to go on a double date with Zach and Cam. And me.

"Um, of course," was my brilliant answer. I mentally slapped myself. But I was cheering on the inside. Nicolaus Walker was taking me on a date! A _real_ date.

"Well, let's go," Zach said. I noticed him wink at Nick.

The couple led the way out the door, their fingers interlaced.

Nick smirked. "You instigate that?" he asked, nodding toward the two.

"Instigate it? What do you mean?"

"You got them together?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Only partially." I grinned. "What makes you say that?"

"Because that's you. Remember how you're known to my friends?" He grinned.

My smile grew. That's how I'd gotten my nickname. Matchmaker. "Right. And the only one I could never pair was you." _Or I just didn't want to._

"And you," he added. "But you seem to find something wrong with every guy you met _and_ every girl _I _met."

I blushed. "Hey, you agreed with me! And besides, _you're_ the one who found the flaws in all the guys I dated. Or most of them anyway. I couldn't see anything wrong with Danny." Danny was on of the better, charming ones.

Nick's face turned cold and his eyes narrowed. "Danny is a spy and a player. He doesn't give what happens to any of the girls he dates as long as he can get his satisfactions." His voice was flat.

I looked at him, startled. "He's a spy? At Blackthorne?" That would explain the charming and decent side.

He nodded. "_That_ is why I didn't like him. He would've had to hurt you because you were just a regular girl…back then."

His expression should have scared me but instead it made me feel warm inside. He was worried about me. I smiled.

He looked at me. I saw the anger dissipate and turn slowly to concern. "What's so funny?" he demanded, agitated.

My smiled grew. "You were worried about me."

He sighed giving me a sheepish smile. "You're…well, you're my Macey. I can't let anything happen to you."

My heart nearly stopped when he called me his. Maybe he was trying to _very discreetly_ tell me that he still had feelings for me. **(AN: Their story of the past will come soon.)** Whatever the purpose, I did something very un-Macey-like: On a spur-of-the-moment thing, I threw my arms around Nicks' neck and hugged him. He seemed startled for a moment but then his strong arms snaked around my waist. We stood there for a minute and then I pulled away. "Thank you," I mumbled as an explanation. He had a dazed look on his face. I smirked.

Glancing forward, I saw Cammie and Zach both smiling (well, Zach was smirking but whatever) and waiting for us. Zach had a tight hold around Cam's waist. He didn't want to let her go. Aw! How cute!

"We should probably catch up to them," I added to Nick with a wind and then I scampered off.

**Liz's POV**

We waited for Grant and Bex to arrive at the restaurant for lunch in Roseville. Grant had convinced Jonas and me to double with him and Bex. He wanted it to be a surprise for her. Grant hardly takes Bex on dates.

We were sitting on a bench outside the place. I really couldn't believe Jonas was here with the rest of Blackthorne. I mean, he was…here. With me. I couldn't believe it. I was speechless, which, ya know, is kinda a shocker for me. I'm Elizabeth Sutton, spy genius. Though I'm on the research field. Whatever.

Anyway, we were sitting on a bench outside the place and I had my head on his shoulder. He was sitting there kind of awkward-like. It was actually kind of cute. I let out a little giggle.

He looked down at me, confused. "What?"

I smiled at him. "You're cute when you're uncomfortable."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm uncomfortable?"

I nodded. "You seem like it. You're all tense." I rested a hand lightly on his shoulder.

He laughed a little. "Is it bad that I'm nervous?"

I shook my head. "No, but you shouldn't be. It's just me." My voice turned sad at the end.

He gently lifted my head to look up at him. "Liz, seriously, you're amazing. You think that guys don't notice you? Well, I heard a whole bunch of guys talking about you last night. So don't even." He smiled. "And it doesn't matter. Only _I_ have to love you, right?"

Before I could even get a word out, (like, say, ask him what he meant about the whole only-I-have-to-love-you thing) he lowered his head and kissed me. That surprised me because Jonas doesn't show PDA. I liked the feeling though so I wrapped my arms around his neck and enjoyed it while it lasted.

"Liz, Jonas, stop making out so we can eat," Grant called from down the sidewalk.

Jonas pulled back, blushing slightly. I smiled. "It's okay to show some affection, ya know." He shook his head and I saw a dazed look come to his eyes. Huh, guess my kisses dazzled him. He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up. He turned to go follow Bex and Grant into the restaurant but I stopped him. "What did you mean? The whole only-I-have-to-love-you thing?" I gulped. "Did you really mean you…love me?"

He looked down at his shoes but nodded. "Yeah, I love you." He turned to follow them, scared of my reaction, I knew.

I pulled on his hand. "I love you, too," I whispered.

He grinned and said, "Really?" I nodded. "Well, then, let's eat, shall we?" He gestured toward the door. "Ladies' first." I walked through the door breezily, as though I wasn't fazed at all by that confession. But it was a long time before I could get his words out of my mind. I love Jonas. Jonas loves me. I love Jonas, Jonas loves me. I love Jonas, Jonas loves—

My chant stopped when the waitress came and I ordered. I was still stunned. A guy had never told me he loved me. I'd never had a boyfriend. However, I somehow knew he was it. How does that work? Most girls go through so many heartbreaks to find the one. But I guess for a spy it was different.

I smiled. Of course it was. Spies will always know. Jonas was mine. He wasn't leaving me. I guess I wouldn't have to face heartbreak. He wasn't that sort of guy. If anyone broke it off, it would be me.

I marveled again at the fact that he was in love with me. _Me, _Liz Sutton, top of the junior class in the research field. With all my clumsiness and everything, Jonas Williams still loved me. For now, that was enough.

The door to the restaurant jingled open and four people walked in. Cammie, Zach, Macey, and Nick. And get this: Nick and Macey were holding hands.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ooh, a little bit of a cliffy. Sorry, guys I couldn't resist. I almost ended the paragraph before but I didn't like that so I had to do something. I'm feeling evil today, can you tell? Did you like it? It was longer than usual—a lot longer—but I don't know. I can't decide. I liked the beginning and the middle was pretty good. Macey and Nick are still hovering between the line of friendship and dating. You'll find out why they were holding hands in the next chapter….Any ideas? Please, please, please review. It makes me happy and maybe I'll update sooner! Please take my number of reviews up to sixty at least, sixty-five if possible. I love you all! Oh, also, what did you think of the whole Liz and Bex thing? I haven't put a lot of that in there because Zammie is the main thing. But then again, I've put lots of Macey and Nick in there too. Anyway, what'd ya think? I'm also starting another story. I haven't named it and I haven't posted it but it's going to be about Cammie getting pregnant with her boyfriend's (who, by the way, isn't Zach…at the beginning) child and then her boyfriend goes on a mission right after she told him. He gets killed…or does he? Zach helps her through. It's a lot better than it sounds. The first chapter is rated M. I'll post it soon. Review, review, review!**

**~IheartZacharyGoode**


	7. The Prank and LateNight Rendezvous

**I'm SOO SOO SOO SOO SOO sorry! It took me forever! I was having writer's block but I'm good now. I think. Here's an EXTRA long chapter for you guys! Thanks so much to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Even though I took so long, will ya'll still review? Please? With a cherry on top? And I'll update sooner if you guys give me eighty-five reviews! Maybe. I'm leaving this Friday and I won't be back for a month. Maybe that'll motivate you. Thanks again! Please still read my story even though I haven't update in a month! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Pssh! I wish I owned Gallagher Girls series. Then I'd own Zach. *sigh***

**Oh! And I'm naming all my chapters now! I have names for all the previous ones. In case you didn't notice. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Seven: The Prank and Rooftop Rendezvous**

**Cammie POV**

I grinned at Zach as we made our way back to the school. He caught my eye and smirked back. I rolled my eyes and glanced back at the others. Macey and Nick were grinning (no doubt because of the little trick they played on the other four), Bex and Grant looked shocked (Bex couldn't believe she'd fallen for that and Grant couldn't believe he hadn't though of that), and Jonas and Liz were grinning widely. I couldn't quite figure this one out; maybe they liked getting tricks pulled on them? It was probably a Liz-Jonas moment.

Anyway, when Macey, Nick, Zach, and I had been going to the restaurant for lunch, we saw Liz, Jonas, Bex, and Grant. We decided we wanted to play a little prank on them and decided to go to the same restaurant. Macey and Nick decided that they would pretend that they were going out. It was Nick's idea, but I could tell he wished it wasn't a joke. So did Mace.

They latched onto each other's hands and casually walked through the doors. They were inching closer and closer to each other but I'm sure it was unconsciously. As I watched them, pretending to be a couple, I thought they looked so natural….And then it clicked: Macey McHenry and Nicolaus Walker had dated. And it hadn't ended well. That must be why Macey was so afraid, why she didn't just throw herself at him. She was confident; she was cool. She'd never had her heart broken…except by him. He'd ruined her routine of doing the heart-breaking. _That's _why she was so not Macey when she talked about Nick. Huh. Who woulda thought?

The expressions on our friends faces when they saw Nick and Macey was priceless. Bex was the first to react. She squealed and threw her arms around Macey. The blow and surprise of that—Bex _squealing_? _So_ not Bex—almost caused the two to topple over. She—Bex—whispered something in Macey's ear, very quietly. Being a spy, I heard it. "Congratulations! There is no one who can resist the charm of Macey McHenry." Now, Bex doesn't say stuff like that so that surprised me.

Macey blushed and smiled. I was amazed how well she was getting at being a spy. Lying through your teeth—and being good at it—is never easy. But, then again, Macey has probably been lying to her parents since she could talk.

And then I realized that she may not be pretending; she really may be taking those words as a compliment.

It took me all of two seconds to process all this. Being a spy has its advantages. **(A/N: Well, duh!)**

I glanced at Nick and he was trying to contain laughter. Grant was patting him on the back in a congratulate manor.

And then the four of us—Nick, Macey, Zach, and I—couldn't hold it in. We all busted out laughing. Bex seemed confused for a minute and then comprehension seemed to dawn. Liz and Jonas were still grinning and sneaking glances at each other. Grant still looked confused.

Just as the last silence—minus out laughter—Bex reacted first. "That was a joke?" she asked incredulously. "Seriously?" She shook her head as we all nodded. She slumped in the booth, shook her head, and muttered under her breath, "And I _fell _for _that_?" I barely contained my laugh.

"Wait a second!" Grant's voice boomed out. "So—you guys _aren't_, like, _together_?" We shook our heads. "Why didn't I think of this?" he whined.

Bex slapped him upside the head. "'Why didn't I think of this?'" Bex mocked. "Never mind that. How could we have _fallen_ for that?" She shook her head again.

Liz and Jonas still hadn't said anything. We turned around to find them wrapped around each other in the booth. Jonas seemed to be whispering sweet nothings into her ear. I rolled my eyes but none of us bothered to interrupt the two. They looked so…happy.

And that's how our prank went. It's funny how hard it is to play a _spy-like_ prank on _spies_ and how easy it is to play a _normal_ prank on the _same _spies.

"So…." Zach's masculine voice brought me out of my thoughts. "What are you doing anything tonight?"

"I don't know," I said with a small smile.

He smirked. "What do you say about a late-night rendezvous on the roof?"

"Hm…." I pretended to ponder…like I had to think if I had anything planned. "I think I'm free," I consented three seconds later.

A raised eyebrow from him told me that he saw right through my "ponderings." "What, you had to make sure you were free?" He stopped abruptly and kissed me. Hard. And long. With…tongue action.

Now, being a spy, I'm supposed to be prepared for _any_thing. But this? This, I wasn't prepared for. Tell me I'm a bad spy, but Zach doesn't just randomly kiss me. This was only our…what? Third? Fourth kiss? Even more importantly. It wasn't like him to show PDA (Public Display of Affection) except holding my hand or an arm around my waist.

Still, it felt…nice. I'm not a _normal_ girl. I don't always get to do _normal_ things. But somehow, having my boyfriend kiss me—in public!—seemed _normal_….

….And so did the clearing of throats and a too-familiar voice singing out, "Cammie? Zach? Oh my gosh! Cammie! Zach!" DeeDee's voice. Crap! **(A/N: I **_**ALMOST **_**ended here! Thank your lucky stars!)** And where there's DeeDee, usually there's Josh.

And sure enough, when we broke the kiss, there they were. And Josh's expression was closed. But I saw right through it: He was hurt.

Seriously, though, did he _expect_ to be the only boy I ever kissed? Or maybe h didn't expect to _see_ me with another boy?

DeeDee flung her arms around me, startling me out of my thoughts. "Cammie!" she exclaimed. "How are you?" she said more quietly. "I see you and Zach have finally made it _official_!" She giggled and pulled back, flashing a grin at Zach.

"He, DeeDee," he said, giving her what would look—to a normal teenage girl—like an easy smile, but to me—a not-so-normal girl—it looked more like the tight smile that it was. "Josh." His voice was fake-sweet. But, like I said, only a spy—a _good_ one—would be able to tell. I thank whatever being that was up there—God—that he remembered Josh's name.

"Hey, Cammie," Josh said. "Zach," he added curtly. He didn't smile.

"Hey, Josh. Hey, DeeDee," I squeaked. Zach dragged me closer to him, his arm around my waist. "How are you?"

"Great," they said simultaneously…and too quickly. DeeDee said it more convincingly.

"That's good," I answered. An awkward silence followed. I didn't know what to say. However, when a spy is in doubt, just—

"We'd love to stay and chat," Bex said in a tone that suggested that we really _wouldn't_ love to stay and chat, "but we have to get back to the school. We got all we needed for our chem. assignment, didn't we, Cam?" I nodded. "Well, it was nice seeing you two. Have a nice day."

DeeDee looked a little crestfallen but she gave me a hug and Zach a smile. "Hey," she whispered before she broke away. "I hope you and Zach are happy." She spoke quickly, like she needed to get it all out. "Josh is…not entirely over you, Cammie. He knows he needs to be and I've been trying to help him. It hurts him to see you. And in turn, that hurts me. I love Josh. Really, I do. But I don't know how to help him. If you have any ideas, please let me know. I just thought I'd tell you." Then she pulled back and resumed her happy façade.

I smiled and waved at them as we left. When we were a hundred yards away, I looked at Zach. "What was that for?" I asked with a smile so he knew I wasn't mad and I wasn't talking about Josh or DeeDee.

He glanced down at me and smirked. "What was what for?" he asked innocently. As if.

"That kiss. It was so…sudden."

He smirked. Again. How irritating does he think that gets? (Note to self: Ask Zach is he knows how irritating his smirks can get.) "Oh, ya know." Cryptic answer, Zach.

"No, I don't know," I said a little frustrated.

He sighed. "I was just showing you that I'll always have time for you." His lips were suddenly very close to my ear. "Even if you don't have time for me." He kissed my ear, sending a delicate shiver up my back. He chuckled and pulled back. The rest of the walk was done in silence. I just enjoyed his presence, thanking the heavens that he was here with me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When we reached Gallagher Academy, we parted ways—the boys went back to their dorm and we went back to ours. It was three-thirty. I hadn't realized we'd been out so late. Or for so long. But even for spies, time flies when you're having fun.

Zach and I were meeting at nine, an hour before curfew. I wasn't sure what he had planned. Probably not something big but I was glad to be spending time with him.

When my roommates and I got back to our dorm, we all turned to the still-smiling Liz. She was looking through her clothes. She probably had a date. Like me.

Seeming to sense our gazes, Liz turned. In perfect Liz fashion, she said nervously, "What? I'm just looking for a book." Scratch the date idea.

"So?" Bex said in her thick British accent. "It took you and Jonas long enough to get in the restaurant. What were you two talking about?"

She blushed and took a book out of her dresser **(A/N: Do they even **_**have **_**dressers?)** that apparently was the one she was looking for. "Oh, that." She sat on her bed and opened the book. She scanned the pages in silence. We waited patiently on our own beds for her to elaborate, knowing she would, and knowing that we wouldn't have to push her for it.

She scanned through half the book (in five minutes, in case you wanted to know) before huffing in surrender. "Alright, fine!" she said in indignation. "We were…talking," she started. "He said something about how I'm an awesome girl after I said that I wasn't anything special." She took a deep breath and paused for a few seconds. "He said that a whole bunch of guys had noticed me." A small smile lit her face. "Then he said that he was the only one that needed to love me. He turned to go in the restaurant but I stopped him. And asked what he meant." A small tear escaped down her cheek. "He told me he loved me." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "And I—I love him too." She smiled and wiped away the trail the tear made. She turned back to the book. "Who would have thought that _Jonas_ would be the first to say 'I love you'?" She giggled slightly and didn't say anything else.

But she was right. Jonas said I love you. Zach hadn't said that to me. Grant didn't say anything to Bex. That didn't surprise me. What surprised me was that Jonas had said it. He told my best friend that he was in love with her. And that's not Jonas. At all. That's not Liz, either. She's so shy and smart and nerdy. She's not what you'd call a "cool teen." She's an awkward one. And so is Jonas. So why—?

My thoughts cut off when I heard Macey saying my name. "Cammie?" she said, shaking me gently. "Cammie?"

I jolted forward. I blinked several times and then realized I must have fallen asleep. I glanced at the clock. It was seven-thirty. I had an hour and a half to get ready. That's probably why they were waking me up.

My stomach growled. We missed dinner too. Zach probably got food for me. That's probably what we were doing. Having a picnic on the roof. I smiled at the thought.

"Come one, Cam," Macey said. "We've got to get you ready for your sexy date." She winked. "Up you come." She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the bathroom. "We've already got your outfit picked out," she said, pointing toward the counter. My outfit hung there. I stared at it for a minute. That's seriously what I was a wearing? It was a pair of blue basketball shorts and a T-shirt with a boy band on it. Zach's clothes. **(A/N: I've always wanted to wear a guy's clothes! Sorry if that's weird.)**

I turned to Macey. "How did you get these?" I asked.

She smirked. "Zach dropped them off. We were going to wake you but he didn't want us to. He wanted us to let you sleep." She grabbed the clothes and threw them at me. "Yeah, yeah, he's sweet. Now put those on so I can do you r make-up and Liz'll do your hair."

"Make-up? Macey, I'm wearing _basketball shorts_ and a _T-shirt_. _Why_ do I need _make-up_?" I stared at her, incredulous.

She shrugged. "Just a little. He said you didn't need it, because you're beautiful anyway, la-di-da. I'm just going to put on cover-up and lip gloss. Just a little. Maybe blush. Not a lot." She turned toward the door. "Before you ask, we're just straightening your hair and then crimping pieces of the top layer. Just so you know." She closed the door and left me to change.

An hour and half later, I was ready. We were meeting in the library, to seem inconspicuous. My friends gave me comm.'s units to put in my ear and a necklace with a camera transferred into it.

"Have fun," Macey said with a smile. "You finally took my advice! You know it's okay to like him."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mace, I did. Now can I go?" They nodded. "Try not to listen _too_ much, okay, guys?" I pleaded. "Please? Both Zach and I would appreciate it if you gave us a _little_ privacy."

Bex rolled her eyes in return. "Come _on, _Cam! We wouldn't be your friends if we gave you privacy now, would we?" She winked.

"But_ true_ friends would," I tried, fluttering my eyelashes.

"We'll think about it," Macey answered easily. "Now Zach is waiting." She paused. "And he's waiting for _you_."

I smiled and walked out of the room, toward the guy I was falling in love with. (And for a spy, that's potentially dangerous.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was sitting at a table by the couch when I got there. He was reading and his back was to me. I walked quietly toward him and slyly put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" I said in a high-pitched voice.

"Hm….Is it Tina?" he asked playfully. I smacked him as he turned. "Oh, no, it's Cammie!" he murmured, rubbing his head. He pulled me down into his lap and inhaled my scent. He kissed me quickly before looking around. The library was empty. I got put, pulling him up with me. He led the way to the door to the roof. We had to make a few detours when we heard teachers (Solomon, my mom, Madame Dabney, and Mr. Smith) so it took us longer.

Eventually we made it. He deactivated everything just like earlier and we ran up the stairs, making sure to shut the door behind us. It was approximately nine-fifteen. We had forty-five minutes.

When we got up to the roof, I stopped in my tracks. Lying across the room was a blanket with a picnic basket. There was food already set our and candles for when the sun set. I didn't know Zach could be this spontaneous!

The sunset was beautiful. It reflected so nicely off the blanket. That sounds weird. Wow. And clichéd. But it was still nice.

I turned to Zach. Smiling, I threw my arms around him. "This is beautiful. I love it," I murmured against his chest.

He stroked my hair for a minute before speaking in a husky voice. "I'm glad. I tried to make it perfect for you, Cam." He paused and pulled back, staring into my eyes. He seemed to be searching for something. His resolve strengthened and he whispered, "I love you, Cam." When I only stared at him in shock, he continued. "I, Zachary Jared Goode, am in love with you, Cameron Ann Morgan. Since our second semester last year, I've been in love with you. In fact, I think I fell in love with you when Dr. Steve gave us our assigned girl to follow in D.C. last semester." He grasped my shoulders and stared so deeply into my eyes, I thought he could see into my soul. "I love you, Cammie. Always will." He waited for me to say something.

I blinked several times before smiling up at him. _Zach_ was saying all these sweet things! _Zach_ was in love with me!

And then I realized I hadn't heard from my roommates since I left the room. I was glad.

I took his calloused hand and studied his knuckles. Brushing my lips against his knuckles, I muttered, "Zach." I blinked back tears when I said his name and tried again. "Zach, I love you too. I fell in love with you some time between the time you offered me M&M's in the elevator and the ball for our test last semester. Thank you," I added softly, "for telling me that." I paused, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, I looked up. His expression was more vulnerable than I had ever seen it. Pure bliss reflected off his face as he stared down at me.

He tentatively leaned down and kissed me, gently at first and then more hungrily, almost desperate. His tongues caressed my bottom lip and when I opened my mouth it swept in.

His arms encircled my waist and my hands buried in his hair. Our tongues danced, fighting for dominance.

It was the most passionate and desirous kiss I'd ever had.

Not that I've had many.

We pulled away, breathless. We were both grinning and I knew my cheeks were flushed.

"Shall we eat, my precious Gallagher Girl?" he asked quietly.

I raised my eyebrows. "'My precious Gallagher Girl?'"

He rolled his eyes. "What can I say? I like the sound of it."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever, _my precious Blackthorne Boy_. Let's eat."

He smirked and drew me toward the blanket. There was lots of food: sandwiches, fruit, a few veggies, cookies. I didn't know how we'd eat it all.

"Take whatever," he said, gesturing toward the food. He took a bit out of his sandwich. "Ready for classes to start tomorrow?"

I groaned. "No."

"Aw, well, you'll have me again. Aren't you excited?" He grinned.

I smirked. "Oh, of course. Your annoying remarks _always_ made my day.

He smiled. "I knew deep down, you always like it."

I laughed. I looked into his eyes for a moment and then scooted over to snuggle up against his side. He laid back and I let my head rest on his chest. We stared up at the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I said quietly after a minute.

"Yeah." His eyes glinted. "But I don't think anything can be as beautiful as you."

I smiled and for the rest of the night, we watched to stars.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At ten-thirty (yes, we were out past curfew), he walked me back to my dorm. Outside, he kissed me and gave me a hug. "I love you," he whispered. He was about to leave when he turned and smiled. "I heard what DeeDee said today. I'm happy and I can tell you are." And then, with that cryptic remark, he was gone. Into the night, like last time. But not for good. I smiled. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the dorm.

"Just so you know," Macey said first thing, "we didn't listen. Or watch. The boys were here so we played games." She smirked. "Teachers didn't know they were here and they hid at lights out and then snuck back to their dorms a few minutes ago. You might have passed them."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"So…." Bex said. "Tell us _everything_!"

"Well…." I started. And I told them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Everybody say it with me: "Awwwww." Okay, so how'd you like it? Was it too soon for Zach to say "I love you"? Or was that okay. Was there enough Zammie? Too much? Tell me about it! And do you guys want the action to come in? Because there isn't yet and there will be. I kinda feel like I'm dragging it out. This is chapter seven and they're still on the second day. So I think the next chapter will have more action than anything. I hope you like it! Remember, fourteen more reviews=happier me=faster update! If I can that is. The only other time I can update for another a month is Thursday and maybe Friday and Saturday. Unless my cousin lets me use her computer. Ha ha. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Toodles!**


	8. Misconceptions

**Okay, I know that you guys probably totally hate me right now. I mean, it's been **_**three months**_**! I realize that. But I have my reasons. We all do, don't we? Ha ha. Anyway, I was in Billings, Montana and I didn't have time to update because my cousin and I did something fun every day and then I got home and I was busy with my summer class to finish Algebra and then school started and I was focusing on that. Thankfully, the first quarter is finally over so I have some downtime all weekend. Please, accept my sincere apologies! And I'm so extremely sorry this is short. I tried. And I almost have the next chapter written. I just thought the end of this one was good. I didn't think it was appropriate to go on. So I'm SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO sorry!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks familiar! Except the plot…but that's not familiar right? Lol. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Eight: Misconceptions**

**Cammie's POV**

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ IT!!!**

"Cammie, I have to tell you something." My mom's worried voice carried down the empty hallway. I was alone; Solomon had sent me to something for him.

I turned. A waft of horror shot through me at my mom's too-serious, terror-stricken face. "What is it, Mom?" I asked, concerned.

"Cammie," she began, "There's a group," she said rapidly. "They kidnap important people or someone close the those important people. They have—" But she never got to fnish. Gallagher and Blackthorne students filed out of classrooms.

I ignored them and stared at my mother. She shook her head. "Never mind."

And then the dreaded words popped into my head. They have—

I woke with a jolt. I was sweating. That had happened about a month ago—the day after Zach had said I love you. My mom had stopped my in the hall and started to tell me something. She'd been cut off. Ever since then, I'd been haunted with her unfinished sentence. Who did they have? Aunt Abby? Dad's long lost brother? (I hadn't seen Dad's only brother Adam since Dad's funeral.) Or maybe…No. Impossible.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It was five-thirty a.m. On a Saturday morning. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

I silently got out of bed, trying not to wake my roommates. Liz mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Jonas" but that was the only thing I heard.

I silently got dressed and straightened my hair—Macey's habits have grown on me. I crept out of our room, opening the door as quietly as possible. Once the door was securely closed, I wandered aimlessly through the halls. I ended up at the door to my mother's office, blinking. I didn't _mean_ to go there. It just…happened. I think it was my subconscious.

I stared at her door, unsure of what to do. I didn't think she'd be in there at six in the morning but it didn't hurt to try.

I stepped toward it after a moment's hesitation. I lifted my hand to knowck when I heard voices.

"I don't know if I should tell her." Mom. "I mean, after so many years of believing that, what would her reaction be?" I heard stress in her voice. Who would she show her stress to? Obviously a teacher but—

"I don't know, Rachel." Mr. Solomon. What was he doing in my mother's office at six in the morning? "Cammie is a wonderful spy—just like Chris. She'll figure it out eventually." _Just like Chris._

_My dad._

My mother sighed. "I know. But shouldn't we let her figure it out in her own time? That way she'll have more time to adjust.

_Adjust? To what?_

Joe sighed. "She's your daughter, Rachel. Whatever you see fit."

Mom groaned. "I'll leave it be—for now. I just hope she doesn't take it too horribly." I heard her get up. "I should check on the cooks. We woudlnt' want anyone to catch us."

Catch them? What did that mean?

A sickening feeling came to my stomach and I had a feeling I knew what they were "doing." I slowly backed away from the door, turning the corner just as the office door opened. My mom and Solomon came out, looking around. I pushed myself against the wall, hoping against hope that they wouldn't come this way.

I heard footsteps and knew they were going the opposite direction. I waited for their footsteps to fade before I slowly started walking back.

I thought about all I'd heard. Which wasn't a lot. And after so many years of believing what? And why would my mom consult with Mr. Solomon? And why didn't they want to get caught?

Again, that sick feeling came to the pit of my stomach. I shook the thought away. Joe Solomon wasn't in my mother's office for that. My dad was his best friend. He wouldn't do that…would he?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**And…there you have it. It didn't turn out as well as I hoped. I'm so, so, so, so extremely sorry for making you wait. I still have three stories to update. You don't have a clue how bad I feel....I'm so scared that nobody is going to read this because I haven't updated in forever. Please, please, please forgive me! I mean, I wish I had a better explanation but I don't so please forgive me? And maybe you can trash talk me in your review but please…forgive me? Please review! And I want to know—Do you guys want me to write short chapters with shorter times to wait or long chapters with longer times to wait? Or I can just keep it going and do whatever it takes to update. Whichever my readers want! I love you guys all so much and I'm so glad that you reached ONE HUNDRED reviews!!!! AH! I was so excited! I'm so glad that my readers like this. Ideas? I have some of the next chapter written, but do you guys want me to get more into the plot (because there is one, believe it or not) or do you want me to do more Zammie? Personally, I think if I got a little more into it (which would lead into the end of the story pretty quickly) then it would HAVE Zammie. But it's your choice. Please review and tell me. And you can even freak out on me for not updating faster! I love you all!**

**~IheartZacharyGoode**

**P.S. How many of you think I should change my penname? To like JamesBond21 or Sunshine415? Something like that? Ha ha. I want my readers' opinions!**


	9. Circle of Cavan and Nick Helping?

**Wow! Another update in two days! But I felt so bad about not updating for three months! I had to! I'm so sorry—again. I promise I will try to update at least every month.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****DAYLIGHT12****. Her review was amazing and it made me smile. She's the whole reason that I'm updating this quickly. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar. I WISH I could write something as amazing as that, as amazing as Ally Carter can. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Nine**

The rest of the day on Saturday, I was a little distant. I had gone to the library after I'd overheard what I did. There's something about tows and rows of books upon books that is somehow soothing. I sorta understand why Liz loves them so much.

When I got back to our dorm, Bex, Macey, and Liz were awake. They inquired as to where I was but all I told them was that I had to clear my head. I still hadn't told them about when my mom had stopped me in the hall. Why would I tell them this? I could tell they were concerned though.

As it turned out, Zach was ever more concerned. My friends had all but forgotten about it when they saw the boys. I silently sat down next to Zach at breakfast without saying a word as I dished up my food.

I could feel his eyes on me. I avoided them. He didn't say a word until the Grand Hall was nearing emptiness.

Finally, he took me hand in his and stared down at it. (I could tell from my peripheral vision.) "Cammie," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him. His gaze lifted to meet my eyes. I could see real concern in his eyes. The kid would do anything for me. I could tell by that one look.

I contemplated telling him for a moment. I didn't want to worry him but at the same time, he was the only one that I had told about the hall incident between my mother and me. He had been so sympathetic. He didn't show pity, knowing that I would hate it.

I sighed, making my decision. "I had the dream again," I began then I stopped. Should I tell him? I sighed again. Looking at him, I said, "Can we go somewhere else? Somewhere private?"

Zach's eyes softened. He squeezed my hand and tightened his grip. His thumb traced my palm. A smile stole across his face. Almost a ghost of one…but still a smile. "I know the perfect place," he murmured. "And there's something…I should tell you, something I should have told you when I first got here." It was his turn to avert his eyes.

I reached up with my free hand to cup his cheek. "Zach? What is it?" I asked. It was my turn to be concerned.

His eyes fluttered closed at my touch, something I rarely see in him; Zachary Goode never shows emotion.

"Not here," he whispered.

I dropped my hand and stood up. "Lead the way."

His ghostly smile came back. It was short-lived. The grim look came back in a flash. He took the hand I held out and we slowly made out way out of the Grand Hall. He didn't say anything as he led me. I wasn't sure where we were going until we stopped in front of the same door that he'd stopped at a month ago and many times after—the one to the roof.

He quickly rewired the security (it didn't take him long—we'd been going there all month) and opened the door, making sure no one was following us. He led me up the stairs and onto the roof (after shutting off the electricity on it).

When we got up there, he let go of my hand and gestured for me to sit. He sat next to me when I was settled. "So…" he started. "You first."

I sighed. Dropping my eyes, I said quietly, "I overheard my mom and Solomon talking in her office this morning."

Zach seemed startled at first but then he asked, "What did you hear?"

"I heard…I heard that there was…something that…I was supposed to figure out on my own. I think it had…something to do with what my mom was going to tell me. I didn't get a lot of details but even the barest can be crucial to you. I-I'm scared, Zach. Really, really scared."

He lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. I was on the verge of tears—he was the only person I ever cried in front of, except my mom—and I buried my face in his chest when he wrapped his arms around me. "Cam…you'll be okay. I told you that I would protect you. I'm not going to let you get hurt…I promise. I love you."

I lifted my head and smiled a watery smile at him. "Thank you," I whispered. Then I remembered. "What did you want to tell me?"

A shudder ran down his spine—I felt it. "Cammie…" He sighed. "I-I don't want you to get hurt. This would put you at risk. It gives you information that you don't need."

I pulled back, glaring. "Tell me!" I demanded. He shook his head. "Zachary Jared Goode! Tell me this instant. If you can help me then I should certainly be allowed to help you!"

Despite himself, Zach grinned. "You're so feisty, Cam." When my glare didn't soften, he sighed. "Okay, okay." He took a deep shuddering breath and it whooshed out. "I have a sister," he began. "Her name is Melanie."

I stared at him when he paused. "Melanie? The girl you mentioned that one time? On the roof?" He nodded. "You lost her," I stated.

He took another deep breath and nodded his head. "I-I didn't necessarily lose her. But in a sense, yes, I lost her."

I stared at him for a second. "What does that _mean_, Zach?"

He closed his eyes and drew his hands down his face. "This is the part that I don't want to tell you, Cammie."

I glared again and stood up with my hands on my hips. "Do you _want_ me to leave?" I said scathingly.

He shook his head but still held it in his hands. "No," he said finally. "Stay. Sit. I'll tell you." He lifted his head and stared into my eyes, silently pleading with me to just do as he asked.

I finally sat down, not letting his eyes slip from my gaze. "Okay. Tell me."

He drew me to him, wrapping and arm around my waist. "Melanie…was taken. When I was here. Last semester. By a society called the Circle of Cavan." **(A/N: I know, I know. This was in **_**Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover**_** but I figured I'd tie it in to my story.)**

I stared at him. "Circle of Cavan?" It sounded so familiar….

"Yes. She was kidnapped. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with my parents. That's who they were after when they went missing on that mission. And now my sister is gone too. They left a hostage note. It said that I had to turn myself in if my sister was going to live." A tear escaped his eyes. "She's eight, Cammie. She's too young to die. She still needs to come to school, to learn to be like you." A soft smile lit his face. "When I met you, I envisioned my sister. She was going to be just like you. But she…if she dies, she won't. She was going to come here. To Gallagher. That's how I knew about it. Partially." He let out slight cough and tears spilled down his face. "I don't want to lose you, too."

As he was saying this, I was trying to connect the Circle of Cavan to something I'd heard. And then it clicked. "You're parents and my dad were partners," I whispered raggedly. "My dad went on the same mission, to defeat the Circle Cavan…and he didn't come back. My mother was notified of that and she was also told that his partners didn't make it either." Zach looked shocked. "Do you…do you think they're after us…because of our parents? What are they going to do next?" I'll admit, I was terrified. So scared.

Zach's eyes were wide and I could see a hint of fear in his own eyes. "I don't know, Cam. I honestly don't know." A hint of a smile came across his face. "On the bright side, I do remember my father mentioning a Chris Morgan when I was younger."

I wiped my tears, surprised at how fast we could go from grief to joking about how our parents were friends—which we just found out.

I laughed quietly. "I remember my dad saying something about Jared Goode. In fact, I think he might have mentioned one of his best friends having a son the same age as me." I grinned.

He smirked. "Yep. Our parents were friends alright." He sighed. "It's amazing how much seems to fit together in our world. I never would have guessed."

I nodded and a soft smile flitted across my face. "Yeah, it is." I let my eyes flutter closed and I laid my head on Zach's shoulder, enjoying this moment, locking it in my memory forever….

**Nick's POV (This is under request of one of my readers!)**

I smiled at Macey as we walked down the halls of Gallagher Academy. She was currently leading me toward the library so we could "study." I don't know why it was so important that we do that.

Macey McHenry was difficult to figure out. As I stared at her ahead of me, walking swiftly in the direction of our destination, I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of protectiveness come over me. She was so delicate to me, because I've been her best friend for years. And for all those years I have been a spy. When my friends would hit on her, I pounded them later, when she wasn't there. She was like a little sister to me—except more.

Not only did I feel protective of her, I also felt…love. For years, my parents had told me that I was one day going to fall in love with Macey McHenry. I had thought they were joking, thought that that was ludicrous and stupid. Now, I realized that they were right. I had fallen head-over-heals in love with Macey McHenry. She was the one thing that kept me going. She was my light at this unfamiliar school, the one thing that kept me in shape. In-tune.

Wow, that sounded really emo. I'm not emo. I promise. But this summer when I was with her, it hurt me so much that I couldn't tell her who I was. Then I came to Gallagher. And I saw her. I was a little upset when I saw her and took her into that room but I was also relieved: no secrets from my best friend. Whoever controlled fate must really like me. I don't know what I would do without Macey.

Now my only problem was getting her to fall for me. Cammie told me that she already had but I wasn't so sure. She was so good at concealing her feelings but I wanted her so bad. I hated the way guys stared at her, as if she was a prize to be won. When _I_ looked at her, I saw a beautiful, delicate girl who had feelings. It was like I was seeing the sun for the first time. Nothing could measure up to her.

"Ni-ick? Hello-o? Are you still with me?" Macey's voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, sorry, just spaced out for a minute."

She smiled. "That's okay. We're here. Just look for books on what we're writing our reports on."

I cocked my head. "Are you sure? Maybe we should…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. Honestly, I just wanted to enjoy her presence…but was I going to tell her that? No. Of course not.

"Maybe we should…?" She let it lead to a question.

"Um, can't we just…hang out, Mace? We have until Wednesday to get this done. And we both already have half of it done."

She sighed. "Alright, alright. I just thought that maybe we should get it done just so we don't have to worry about it." She smiled adorably up at me.

I stepped closer to her, realizing for the first time how much taller I was than her. "Since when do _you _want to get something _done_ before it's due?"

The red color that spread across her cheeks complimented her skin tone very well. "I need to prove _the Senator_ that Macey McHenry _can _get straight A's without cheating."

I smirked. "Can't we do that _without_ doing homework on a _Saturday_?"

She looked up at me, seemingly startled. "We? You're going to help?" She seemed shocked.

I smiled genuinely. "Yes. I'm helping you," I murmured softly.

Unexpectedly, she threw her arms around my neck and I almost fell over, startled.

When she pulled back, a big smile was on both our faces. "What was that for?" I asked.

"You're helping me!" she squealed. So un-Macey-like. I gave her an odd look.

She cleared her throat. "I mean," she said modestly, "you're helping me. I _can_ show _some_ gratitude, ya know."

I smiled. "Yeah. I know."

We stared into one another's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. She broke the moment when she cleared her throat. "So, um, what do you want to do? Watch a movie? Talk?"

I smiled at her again and said, "Talking would be good. Or movie. Whichever."

She nodded and stepped away. "Okay, let's, um, watch a movie. Or something."

"Lead the way, Macey, dearest."

She raised an eyebrow. "Dearest? Who calls people 'dearest' anymore?"

I nudged her and rolled my eyes. "Dearest, honey, sweetheart, whatever. Just lead the way."

She smiled and took my hand, surprising me. She pulled me to the door and then turned around before she opened to say, "Nicolaus Walker, you're about to experience a movie-marathon, Gallagher style!"

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

She merely laughed and pulled me out the doors. This was going to be interesting….

**Zach's POV (Just a treat!)**

I smiled down at Cammie. We'd been on the roof for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. I knew that she was scared. Honestly, so was I. Who wouldn't be if they found out that some group called the Circle of Cavan was after them? I mean, honestly. How is it possible that one spy can endure so much in the short span of sixteen years? It's not easy to have your sister and your girlfriend's—a girl you can see yourself marrying—life on your shoulders. Man, it's tough.

I suddenly heard a faint buzzing. It startled Cammie and she lifted her head, suddenly very alert. "Zach? Do you hear that?"

I silently nodded. "It sounds like…a helicopter."

Cammie nodded. "Yeah…Solomon didn't have anything planned for CoveOps today, did he?"

I shook my head. "No, he didn't." I stood up, pulling Cammie with me. Looking around, I tried to spot the helicopter. She did the same. It took us a few minutes when she saw it.

"There!" she exclaimed. She pointed toward the sky somewhere to the east. I squinted. Then I saw it. The helicopter was coming swiftly toward Gallagher. We stared at it for a minute before slowly looking at each other.

"Is that…" Cammie started.

"Coming this way? Yeah, it is."

She gripped my wrist and looked wildly around. "We have to warn my mom and Solomon! Hurry!" She ran toward the entrance and down the stairs. I quickly followed, turning the electricity back on in the process. We exited the door and I reactivated the security for the roof. There was no one in the halls so we were able to sprint toward the headmistress's office. Cammie barged in when she reached it. Her mother stood up from her desk when she saw the two of us, looking a little scared.

"Cammie? Zach? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Mom," Cammie panted. "Zach and I…saw…a helicopter…coming this way. We need…to go…into lock-down…mode."

Headmistress Morgan immediately went into action. She pulled something from under her desk and promptly pressed a button and spoke into it. "All Gallagher and Blackthorne students and teachers, gather in the Grand Hall. I repeat, all Gallagher and Blackthorne students and teachers, gather in the Grand Hall. This is a Code 9 alert. I repeat, this is a _Code 9_ alert."

I glanced at Cammie and mouthed, "Code 9?" She shrugged. She didn't know.

Ms. Morgan turned to us. "You two, follow me." She headed out of her office and went down a hall. We were headed toward Sublevel One. Or two maybe.

When we reached the door, she impatiently tapped her foot as it scanned us. Finally, it let us in but instead of letting it take us to Sublevel One, she pulled out a card and inserted it into a slot.

"Mom?" Cammie said quietly. "Where are we going?"

She didn't answer but pressed another button. I gripped Cammie's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

Finally, the elevator stopped. Ms. Morgan turned to us. "What you are about to see is not to be spoken of to anyone." Cammie opened her mouth to say something but her mother cut her off. "No, not even the girls, Cammie. Nor the boys. This is for yours and Zach's eyes only." She stepped out of the elevator, signaling us to follow. What we saw was shocking: They were the faces of our parents and others who had mysteriously disappeared on a mission to stop the Circle of Cavan. It was like a military base that detected all enemies. It was different though too. There were also faces of those who the Circle of Cavan wanted.

And at the top of the list, Cammie and I were there. Along with the rest of our friends.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ha ha. Cliffie! But I updated. Twice in two days! You guys should be so proud of me. I didn't even get that many reviews for the last chapter. But I know that I've been a terrible author. Please, please, please review. I want to know what you think. How about we try for…220? 215? I won't hold chapters for ransom but it WILL make me update faster! Maybe tomorrow! I love you all! And again, should I change my user name to JamesBond21 or Sunshine415? Something like that? Please give me your input! And a quick question—do you want me to make this action-y or romantic? Because it's moving in the direction of action-y! Just wondering. **

**~IheartZacharyGoode**


	10. Author's Note Changed Penname

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let ya'll know that I changed my penname to XJamesBondX so that you could all find me just fine. =D I promise I'll update soon because I get our for winter break on Friday so I'll update within the next week or so. Just so you know. I am thinking about doing a few oneshots for the Christmas holidays too. Tell me what you think? I might do a Twelve Days of Christmas thing but it would be more like Eight Days of Christmas. Ha ha. Well, thanks everyone for keeping up my stories! I'll update really soon!**

**~XJamesBondX**


	11. Targets

**So…I'm updating! Sooner than everyone thought too! Ha ha. I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update but I'm trying to get the chapter after this one up by tomorrow at the latest. It's winter break for me so I'll update as much as I can! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. There isn't much Zammie. It's more of a filler/info chapter. And I've noticed that Zach is a little bit out of character so I tried to keep him in character as much as possible. It's hard since my story sorta kinda hasn't kept him in character. I guess I'll just ask you guys: Should I try and make him in character or leave him as he is? Thanks so much for all your amazing reviews! I didn't really get to thank anyone when I got one hundred! I'm so proud of you guys! Ha ha.**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns it all.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Targets**

**Cammie's POV**

I stared open-mouthed at the computer screens in front of me. I didn't need to look at Zach to know he wasn't as shocked as me. And, to be honest, I shouldn't be as shocked as I was. Considering what he just told me. He looked mad, when I looked at him. I followed his gaze and my eyes landed on a girl that looked very similar to Zach. I almost turned on him—I'll admit my first though was that it was his daughter—before I remembered that he had a little sister who had been captured.

He seemed to feel my eyes on him and fixed his own eyes on me. His anger seemed to dissipate and a smirk came to his face. I could tell, though, how agonizing this was for him. I reached up and touched his face. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head and tried to keep his expression neutral. "It's no biggie. They have Mel. I can…get her back." I could tell he was trying so hard not to show me the side that I saw so many months ago when we were using those rings to decipher lies. I asked him what his parents did and the smirk had been wiped clean off his face. As it was fighting to do now.

"Zach…look at that screen. They're after _both_ of us. Not just you. I can help. I want to help."

He stared at me and started to shake his head. Until my mom cut in. "I wouldn't argue with her, Mr. Goode. She's stubborn. An unfortunate trait that she inherited from Chris."

I smirked at my mom and then turned back to Zach. "See? I'm helping. End of discussion."

He sighed. "You are so _difficult_ sometimes."

I raised my eyebrows. "Sometimes?"

He snickered. "Are you suggesting that you're difficult _all_ the time?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm just…confirming." And then it dawned on me that we didn't know why they were after us. "Mom," I said turning to her. "Why do they want us?"

She fixed me with an icy gaze. I knew that she was no longer in mother mode. "They want the two of you….because of who you are."

"Who we are…." I let the sentence trail off. "Who we are as spies?"

She took a deep breath. I knew before she said it that my guess on the roof had been right. "They want you because of who your parents are. Or, more accurately, who your father is and who his parents are. The potential you show is phenomenal to them."

"Potential," I repeated. I was in spy mode and barely registered that Zach's arm was around me.

"The potential you show as spies. Because your parents were the greatest spies of their generation."

"So, Dad was a good spy. That must make me as good." I was repeating it more for my sake than for hers. "And Zach must be as good a spy as Jared and Mrs. Goode," I said slowly.

"Annie," he said quietly. I turned to face him. "Her name was Annie." A soft smile came across his face; one I only saw when he was truly happy. "Annie Goode. They met when Gallagher and Blackthorne did an exchange. Your mom was there," he added.

My mother smiled. "Yes. I remember. Jared Goode and Annie Fuller spent every waking moment together."

"Mom…" I said. "You knew, didn't you? Have always known."

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've…helped." I was addressing the both of them.

There was a moment of silence. Zach broke it, as he asked my mom, "Should I…tell her?"

I glanced between the two people I loved most. I saw the hesitation in my mother's eyes. "Tell me…what?" I'll admit I was more curious than suspicious. When you're a spy, it's important—well, you feel like it's important—that you know what's going on.

Finally, after several seconds of eye-battling—or so it seemed—with Zach, she nodded. "Go ahead." My mom turned away pretending to study the computers on that side the room.

"Cam," he started. "I hacked every system I could think of: the CIA, the Circle of Cavan, everything. Obviously, I didn't get enough information if I couldn't figure out that they are after you too. He sighed. "What I did find wasn't pleasant. And I guess it shouldn't have surprised since I guessed as much. But it did." He took a deep breath. "Our parents, our dads, Cam, were partners on this mission. The mission they died. They were sent on the mission, this blackout mission, to destroy the Circle of Cavan. The Directors of the CIA and M16 thought it best that they send in the best spies. That would be our dads. Chris Morgan and Jared Goode were the best and everyone knew it. Well, Joseph Solomon was in that mix too but the Director wanted someone to stay behind. That's why Joe didn't go.

"Anyway, the CIA and M16 knew what the Circle of Cavan was doing. They were killing people, kidnapping children to train them. It was wrong. Chris and my father were sent to Scotland, where their headquarters were. They needed to destroy. They knew the risk and so did…Rachel and my mother. They agreed. Obviously, your mother and mine spent a lot of time together but we were left in the dark. Mel didn't know what was going on. I didn't either but I had some idea. Even at that age, I was smart and I understood things that I shouldn't have been able to." He offered me a quick smile.

"After six months, our fathers went MIA. I remember asking my mom every day where Daddy had gone off to." A small smile graced my lips. I couldn't imagine Zachary Goode calling his father "Daddy". "My mom…well, she wasn't herself when she found out that her husband and his best friend had gone missing in action. After a month, the CIA and M16 still found no trace of Jared Goode and Christ Morgan. My mom sat me down and said she was going away for a while. Mel and I were going to stay with Aunt Kate.

"By the time Mom informed Rachel of what she was doing—going to find their husbands—your mo was getting ready to go back to school. Joe offered to go with my mo. Rachel wouldn't let him. So my mom went alone."

At this point, my mom cut in. "Mr. Goode…Zach, do you know how sorry I am?" she whispered. Her face showed a track of tears down her cheeks. "When I found out Annie had…gone, I felt so _guilty_. She was my best friend and I let her down."

Zach nodded. "I know. I never knew though and I didn't blame you when I found all this out from CIA files." He turned back to me. I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "It wasn't hard for me to figure out that both my parents were gone and they were never coming back. For the first years after that, I was angry at Kate, for letting this happen. I blamed her because my dad was her brother and my mom was one of her closest friends. As I grew up, I knew I shouldn't be mad at her. She didn't know what she could have done." Zach knelt in front of me. "Cammie, when I found all this out, I was devastated. That was another reason that I didn't track you down. I couldn't let you see me in that state." He took another deep breath. "Our parents were found but it was too late. The Circle of Cavan…killed them."

**Bex's POV**

As Headmistress Morgan's voice rang out, I was scared. Mind you, this never happened. I heard these dreaded words. "All Gallagher and Blackthorne students and teachers, gather in the Grand Hall. I repeat, all Gallagher and Blackthorne students gather in the Grand Hall. This is a Code 9 alert. I repeat, this is a _Code 9_ alert." I'd only read about Code 9's but I knew how rare they were and I knew how deadly they were. This wasn't a Code Black where someone was trying to get in or out and this wasn't a Code Red where people were here that weren't spies and that weren't expected. This was a Code 9 where people who were neither trying to get in or people who weren't spies were here: This meant that they were after something. And I had a feeling that it wasn't some_thing_ but some_one_.

I grabbed Grant's hand and muttered, "We have to get to the Grand Hall. Now. Quickly." We ran down the hall as everything important in the mansion was being pushed underground. But I knew that that wouldn't stop these people from getting what they wanted.

We turned a corner, passing the library as it lowered underground. I didn't see why those books were so important but if I ever said that to Liz, she'd freak.

I skidded to a halt when I saw Solomon, Mr. Smith, and a few other teachers from Gallagher and Blackthorne alike fighting off some men in black. Solomon caught my eye and yelled, "Baxter! Newman! Run!"

Normally, I would've argued but I was too scared at that moment. Grant had already turned and I followed. Before I could take even two steps, strong arms came around me, holding a gun to my head.

"On more move and the girl dies."

**Macey's POV**

Nick and I ran down the halls after we heard Cammie's mom's voice saying there was a Code 9. I had no idea what those were but I figured they were bad. I tried to be strong but I was squeezing his hand like there was no tomorrow.

"Baxter! Newman!" I heard Mr. Solomon yell. He was near. "Run!"

Nick and I ran faster. Just as we were about to turn the corner, we heard a deep voice yelling, "One more move and the girl dies."

* * *

**I know, I know. Cliffie. I get it. You hate that but I had to! When I write chapters, I have them all planned out but then I get to a point where I think the chapter would drag on if I let it go on so I have to stop. That's just the type of author I am. So sorry but that's the way I am. **

**So! And update! Aren't you all so proud of me? I mean, it's only been what…five days? But then again that was just an author's note. Ha ha. I know this chapter wasn't my best work but I needed to give you something. I promise that Bex isn't going to die. And I'll update soon. I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow! And may I ask, how many of you actually read my obnoxiously long author's notes? They are actually important but I feel like you guys don't read them. I know some do but not a lot. So please make an effort. Thanks! I love you all! Let's shoot for…140 reviews? Please review! They make my day!!!! **

**~XJamesBondX**


	12. The Real Deal

**Look at this! Two updates in two days! I'm so proud of myself! Ha ha. Now this chapter goes from lots of people's point of view but it's sorta necessary….**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all. Except Nick.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Real Deal**

**Macey POV**

I came to a dead stop as I heard him, pulling Nick with me. My fingers were laced with his and I squeezed his hand. Leaning around the corner, I caught a glimpse of light brown hair and I knew the man had Bex.** (A/N: Does Bex have brown hair? I couldn't remember.)**

Nick pulled me back and gave me a questioning look. I pulled is head down to whisper in his ear. I couldn't help but shiver as I felt his warm breath on my cheek. "It's Bex. That's who he's threatening to kill."

Nick pulled back and stared at me. As a Senator's daughter, I'm pretty good at hiding my emotions. I have to be. But Nick's [probing green eyes seemed to say, "Let your guard down. You can trust me." All the fear that I felt was unleashed as I let my emotionless expression come to life. I was a spy but I wasn't a great one. Well, not when it came to Nicolaus Walker.

"We need to save her," I said urgently. He nodded. "Sneak. That's what we need to do." I peaked around the corner again and then pulled my head back. "They are backing this way. Grant's standing there looking helpless. And Solomon, Smith, and the rest can't do anything. We need to create a diversion."

Just then, with perfect timing, Liz and Jonas came sprinting around the corner with the junior class following swiftly behind them.

Well, that just made things easier.

**Cammie POV**

I stared at Zach, trying to comprehend what he'd just said. So far I'd seen five different sides of Zachary Goode. I still didn't know which was the real deal.

However, as I stared into his penetrating green eyes, I knew that that was the thing that made Zach a great spy.

"They killed…my dad and…your parents?" I repeated. "But…why? Wouldn't they be good assets?"

"Well, see, that's another thing I found out and it made me feel all the more guilty for ever being mad at my parents." He sighed. "The leader of the Circle of Cavan gave them an ultimatum: Either they join the Circle of Cavan or perish with an excruciating torture. They weren't about to betray the country so they chose to die. It was never a choice. They had known the risks."

"So…if there was no trace of them, how did the CIA know how they died?"

Zach gave a disgusted look and snorted. "The sick, twisted people sent a video of your father's and my father's torture. And my mom…was used in different ways, different reasons." His look was disgusted and angry. "Then they killed the Goode couple"—He gave a dry, humorless laugh at the pun, which was not intended—"and the amazing Chris Morgan." He shook his head. "The information was undisclosed. The only ones that the Director let see it were not those closest to my parents or your father. That's why your mother didn't know. Until now."

My mother gave a sharp nod. Still in spy mode.

"You see, Cammie?" Zach said, bringing my attention back to him. "You see why I didn't tell you? It's sick. Horrible. I wasn't going to put you through that." His fingers drummed impatiently against a table top. "But now you know."

I was about to respond—I had so many questions—when one of the burly security men popped his head in. "Miss Morgan, you may want to come up here. They need you."

My mother nodded. "You two stay down here. We don't need to put you at further risk." And she turned and followed the security guard.

A second of silence passed. I met Zach's eyes. We were both thinking the same thing. We nodded at the same time and then bolted through the door, following my mother to the first floor of the mansion.

What can I say? Spies aren't very good at taking orders. It's one of the many, many hazards.

**Bex POV**

I didn't fight, knowing it would be pointless. No use getting killed over something so overrated.

I stood against the man, helpless, as I watched Solomon and the others put their hands up. Surrendering. Surrendering me.

My eyes met Grant's. He was as scared as I was. As scared and as helpless. "I love you," I mouthed.

"I love you, too," he mouthed back. Then, ever slightly, his expression changed. His eyes shown with hope and even his posture radiated off hope. It was very subtle but still, I could sense it.

My eyebrows knit together and I was suddenly very glad that Grant could read my expressions. He lifted his lips for a fraction of a second and tilted his head. It took me a second but then it clicked.

Help had come.

**Grant POV**

I stood, helpless, as I watched the man who held the girl I loved at death's door slowly back up, toward the passage they'd come through.

Her eyes sought out mind and she mouthed, "I love you."

I mouthed back, "I love you, too." Then my eyes caught a slight movement behind the wall of men that had formed. It was so quick and agile that I wasn't sure I'd seen it. But I knew I had. And I knew who had come: Nick and Macey. Along with the rest of the junior class, Gallagher and Blackthorne students mixed in together. Working together.

Hope grew within me and I tried to convey this to Bex. For once, I was glad we could communicate with our expressions. She was questioning me. I lifted my lips for a fraction of a second and cocked my head. It took her a moment but I knew she'd gotten the message:

Help had come.

**Macey POV**

Grant saw us," I whispered. "We have approximately thirty seconds before we can kick these guy's' butts. Let's do this thing." My eyes jumped from face to face. "Tina, Jake, remember your job?" I asked each pair the same question. "After that, Nick and I will surprise them from either side." I met his eyes. "And remember, Liz, Jonas, you guys are going to stay here and try to stop the men from getting away." They nodded. "Got that?" Everyone nodded. I looked at my watch. "Ten seconds…five…four…three…two…one….Go!" I watched as Blackthorne and Gallagher students alike went in for the kill. Working together. Just like our headmistress and Dr. Steve wanted.

When it was almost time, I looked at Nick. "Ready?"

He nodded. I made to get up but he grabbed my wrist. I tried to ignore the tingling feeling that went up my arm (now was _so_ not the time to be thinking like that) and I gave him a questioning look.

"Just…be careful. I could never forgive myself if you got hurt and I could've saved you." And then he was on the other side of the hall.

I blinked once but I knew I couldn't allow myself to decipher what he'd said. I stood and gave Nick a look. I held up three fingers. Three…I dropped one…two…Another down…one.

We both bolted from opposite sides of the hall into the chaos where we were winning the fight. Bex had been released and I looked for the man who'd threatened my friend. I spotted him but he was already too far to chase. I turned back to the fight. Most of the men were down. I attacked one, getting ready to do a roundhouse kick when I heard my mane. "Macey!" Nick cried. I turned. "Look out!" That's all he had time to say before my view of him was clocked and I was attacked by a brawny man. I ducked as he swung at me and did a roundhouse kick on him. He tripped me after he fell and I went toppling down next to him. Before he could even touch me, or I him, someone slapped a napotine patch on his forehead and threw him to the side. It didn't surprise me when Nick loomed over my body. "Macey," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine." I struggled to sit up and he hurriedly took my hand and pulled me up. He didn't let go of me as he engulfed me in a quick hug. When he pulled back, he let his fingers trail down my arm, sending shivers all through my body, and laced our fingers together. Looking around, I was surprised to find more than twenty-five people who were taking the "bad men" away.

"CIA," Nick whispered to me. "Someone notified them."

I was about to answer when I noticed Rachel Morgan come running frantically through, followed by Cammie and Zach, all of whom looked on guard.

Miss Morgan stopped when she realized no danger dwelled in the halls anymore. "Thank goodness," I heard her say under her breath. Louder she said, "Everyone get to your dorms…except you eight." She pointed to Cammie, Bex, Liz, me, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick. "I need to talk to you all."

**Cammie POV**

"I need to talk to you all." My mother waited until everyone was gone before she turned to me and my friends. "Follow me." Without a word, we all followed. I knew where she was taking us. Back to the room full of computers.

Except that's not where she took us. At first. My mom took us to another room in Sublevel…whatever. She had us all sit down and she began to tell us what each of our value to the Circle of Cavan was. She basically repeated all that Zach had told me. I tuned it out. Zach took my hand and interlocked our fingers. I looked at him, trying and failing to hide my fear and anger. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and what was supposed to be a reassuring smile but it turned out more of a grimace.

I tuned back into the conversation when Bex asked a question that hadn't really occurred to me. I had just accepted it. "So…why do they want us all? Why don't they just want Zach and Cam?"

My mother gave her a sad smile. "Remember the mission that M16 sent your parent son last year? It was the same one Christ and Jared went on. Except your parents got out before it was too late." She turned to Grant. "Your father was also one of the CIA and M16's top spies. He did not go on this mission. He died diffusing a bomb under the United States capitol."

We all looked at Grant. He had never spoken much of his parents so I had just assumed he still had them. Obviously not.

"Macey…you know why you're wanted. Nick, we haven't quite figure out why they want you. You're an amazing spy but your family line doesn't really let us know that. I mean, your parents are amazing but they are very secretive—that's what makes them some of the most valuable spies." My mom smiled at him.

"Um, wouldn't they have figured out by now who my parents are? I mean…they're smart," Nick said. He tried to hide his dread but he couldn't. Macey took his hand and gave a comforting squeeze. It surprised me because Macey doesn't usually show affection, even to those she loves most.

"As for Liz and Jonas, well, they think that you would be wonderful for breaking the M16 and CIA firewalls…although Zach has already proven that he would be good at that as well." She clapped her hands. "Is there anything else we should tell them?" She seemed to be asking no one in particular.

Until Solomon answered. "No…not yet. Let's take them to the room." I didn't need to ask to know what room they were talking about.

We followed them to the room with the computers and I had to look at the faces of all those who they were after…but the main ones were the eight of us.

"How long have you been researching these people?" Jonas asked.

"We've kept a record on them for years but only recently found out that they were after you eight. When Zach…sent us the information."

I looked at my boyfriend with raised eyebrows. He held up his hands. "Hey, at the moment, it seemed more vital for them to know the information I had found out than it did for you. It would have just put you in danger."

I nodded and rolled my eyes. Some of my tension was slowly going away. "So what's going to happen to us?" I asked. I didn't want to say the words aloud so I didn't.

Bex beat me to it. "Gallagher isn't safe anymore, is it?" she said quietly.

My mom looked at Joe. They both shook their heads after staring at one another for a couple seconds. "Neither is Blackthorne." Joe turned back to my mom. "We have to get them out of here. Somewhere safe. Now. Tonight. No one can know where they are."

My mom's eyes filled with sadness as she looked at each of our faces: Bex, who had become as a second daughter to her; Liz, who had always been the smart one in the crew and a total asset to Gallagher; Macey, who had just joined but who was the descendant of Gillian Gallagher herself; Zach, her daughters boyfriend, the one who cared so much about me; Jonas, the perfect match for Liz, another she had adopted unofficially; Grant, a boy who had helped Bex through sophomore year, knowing her parents may never return; Nick, who had changed Macey in the slightest way, made her realize that there were people who cared; and last of all, me, her own daughter, someone who reminded her of her husband. She was now in mother mode as she went around to give each of us a hug. When she reached Zach, I heard her whisper, "Take care of her as long as you can. Please."

"Of course I will, Rachel," Zach muttered back. Rachel. He'd called my mother Rachel. She had already accepted him.

As she reached me, I smiled in thanks and then embraced my mother. "I love you, Mom," I said. "I promise that I won't let you down. I'll see you soon. I love you."

At this point, my mother was almost unable to talk. She managed to get out, "I love you too, Cammie. You remind me so much of your father and for that, I'm sure that everything will be okay." She pulled back and nodded at Joe.

"I will go get your things. Everything is packed for you. We don't know how long you will be staying where you're going. I've sent for a CIA jet to take you to this place. They will protect you. You'll leave as soon as it gets here." He left the room.

I watched my mom follow him and, despite myself, tears filled my eyes. I didn't know how long it would be before I saw my mother again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

We sat in the room for what seemed like days but in reality, it was only a couple hours. I was curled up on Zach's lap. I had been crying silently for the last hour and half and then finally, my tears were all dried up. He had his arms around me and I couldn't help but think, _I feel so safe here in his arms._

A man decked out in CIA clothing came in. He was followed by a few others who had bags for us. He took each bag and threw it at one of us. "Put these on. They will be your cover. Your disguise." We did as we were told. I numbly stood from my comforting circle and slipped on the clothes without even looking at them. I put on the glasses and the wig and then turned to look at Zach. In spite of the situation, I laughed. He looked like an old man getting ready to go on a vacation.

He smirked at me but I knew that deep down, he was glad he could make me laugh.

When we were all dressed, the CIA agent said, "Alright then. I'm Agent Chip and I will be the one with you at all times. If you need anything, come to me. I am here to protect you so please don't try sneaking off. This is not your only cover for right now. Just until we reach our destination. I will give you your files on the jet. Follow me." Agent Chip. Huh. Interesting name.

We followed him through the doors but he didn't lead us back to the elevator. He led us down a tunnel. We passed a whole bunch of really nice cars. When we reached that tunnel, Agent Chip warned, "Touch any of those and they might just blow." No one tried to touch them anyway. We all knew what kind of weapons were made and protected here.

When we finally reached the end of the tunnel, it was dark out and I wondered how long we really had been in that room. A jet was waiting for us. There were CIA agents surrounding us. Protecting us. Shielding us from danger and unwanted eyes.

We were getting closer to the jet and just as Agent Chip was getting ready to lead us on, he was shot and went down. He wasn't dead and he gave a weak order for "Agent Hendrickson" to get us on board safely. I barely noticed the helicopter above us before CIA agents were shoving my friends and me quickly toward the jet. Agent Hendrickson motioned us all in quickly as she (yes, she) ordered the rest of the agents to fight them off and keep them that way. Help was coming.

She followed us into the jet and quickly started it. "Come on, come on," she muttered over and over again. "Buckle up," she threw over her shoulder as an afterthought. I noticed that Agent Chip's body was on board. She caught me staring and said, "Precautions. He is not dead but there is a very unlikely chance that he might live. Until he is dead, we can't leave him anywhere. Knowing Drew the way I do, he'll fight it until the very end." Drew. Must be his first name. She didn't seem the least bit devastated that he could die.

More tears filled my eyes as I watched the CIA agents and Circle of Cavan agents going down one by one. Already people were dying because of me. How many more would die just so I could live?

Zach pulled me closer to him as the jet moved farther up into the sky. He unbuckled me and pulled me into his lap. "Sh, Cam, everything will be alright." I buried my face in his chest. "Just sleep, baby, just go to sleep."

My last words before I drifted into unconsciousness were, "I love you. Sorry your shirt is all wet."

He said something back and laughed but I didn't hear it. I fell into unconsciousness, wondering how I would cope without my mother. Again, I asked myself, _How many more people were going to die because of me?_ Then I was gone…

* * *

**So what did you think? It's not my best chapter and it has more action than I planned. Again, my mind got away from me as I wrote this. I didn't really want to make them leave in this chapter but I suddenly felt like it was the right thing to do. I almost ended at the part that Cammie said, I didn't know how long it would be before I saw my mom again. But I decided that I'd given you guys enough cliffy's. Review please! This is a long one and I hope you guys like it. Even though it's not the best written. **

**Sneak peak into next chapter:**

_**I screamed as someone grabbed me from behind.**_

**That's all you get. =D Ha ha. Review and let me know what you think!!! Let's try for…150? Think you can do it? You guys were one off but I decided to update anyway. See how much I love my readers?**

**~XJamesBondX**


	13. Attack

**Hey guys! Aren't you so proud of me? I'm updating again really soon. I do have a couple shout outs to make:**

_**-to-read**_**: Thank you so much for your compliment! And plus, this story was the first story you added to your favorite stories list! (She told me that I should send this to Ally and see if she'll publish it as the next book. It totally made my day but I knew I could never do that! I mean, seriously, I'm not **_**that**_** good…although the thought made my day. =D)**

_**SuperSpyGirl61197**_**: She also gave me a compliment. She said that she absolutely loved my story and that, if it were a book, she'd ask me to sign it and everything. It was the sweetest thing! I just wanted her to know how much I adore my reviewers—especially these kind!**

**Okay, enough with the thanks. This is a long author's note and I hope people actually take the time to read them…*hint hint*.**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns all…even though someone thinks I'm good enough to be published. =D**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Attack**

**Cammie POV**

Zach aroused me as we landed. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and wondering where we were. Pulling the blind aside, I looked out the window of the jet. There was another not far from ours. We were in a deserted field. I didn't know where.

I glanced at Zach. He had the same weird expression on his face, as I was sure I had on mine. Which surprised me. Since he, ya know, seemed to know so much more about this than the rest of us. Well, maybe not Agent Hendrickson. But you never know.

"Okay, everyone," Agent Hendrickson's voice boomed out. Man, for a lady in the CIA, she still had a loud voice. "We have landed in a deserted field"—I rolled my eyes at this; does she honestly think we hadn't already established that? —"and now we are going to switch jets. Another precaution," she added in answer to Grant's unspoken question. "We are still not going to tell you where we are going because if we did, it may not be safe."

"Let me guess," Bex muttered. "Another precaution." Louder she asked, "Who is 'we'? To me, it looks like you're all on your own."

Agent Hendrickson fixed my best friend with a stern look. "I work for the CIA, Miss Baxter. There will always be a 'we'. And, in answer to your question that you so rudely interrupted with, yes, this is another precaution. We don't know what could happen on our journey. Anything could happen and if the Circle of Cavan capture any of you and you had that information, we'd all be in grave danger."

Bex stayed quiet after that.

"Um, forgive me for interrupting, Agent Hendrickson," Liz said timidly, "but I think all of us are a little bit confused. Can you tell us why we're so important? Why hasn't the CIA tried to protect anyone else?"

For the first time since we'd met her, Agent Hendrickson seemed sincerely sorry and she seemed to crack just a little bit. "Miss Sutton," she began. "In the CIA, we have so many secrets to protect, so many people to claim, so many to train. It just so happens that the Director has never seen talent like the eight of yours. He feels that if the Circle of Cavan gets a hold of you, they will not only use you, but also destroy where you stand, all your loyalties, all your trust. He feels that they would break you, just as they…tried to break Mr. Goode's parents and Miss Morgan's father. We can not let that happen."

Zach suddenly looked up as if a shock had run through him. "And what about my sister?" he asked in a deadly quiet voice. "What about her, huh? Did your CIA Director even give a second _thought_ to her? No! Obviously not. She's eight years old, Agent Hendrickson, and with all due respect, how could the CIA overlook such a feat?"

It was Zach's turn to receive Hendrickson's look. "Mr. Goode, you know as well as anyone that your mother and father did not die in vain. We have been watching your family since the day we received word that they were dead. The Director put your family—your sister—in his top priorities. We knew that you would never be able to protect her alone. Did you really think that the Circle of Cavan has stayed away from you for all these years because they were _afraid_ of you?" Agent Hendrickson's tone had turned scathing and almost mocking.

Zach glared at her. I put my hand on his chest. "Don't. She's trying to protect us." I whispered the words, trying to calm him down.

It worked but only just. "My parents did not die in vain, I know that much," he growled at her. "So know this: I'm going to rescue my sister. With the CIA." Agent Hendrickson tried to object but he held a hand up. "No. Listen to me. With all due respect to you and the Director, you can't keep me in the dark. As you can see. I hacked every system this summer. If I can hack them, then obviously the enemy can. And I've been slipping through the Circle of Cavan's—and, indirectly, the CIA's as well—fingers. If I can not be an asset in this mission, at least I can help, if only in the smallest way."

Agent Hendrickson gave the smallest hint of compassion as her eyes flashed with empathy and pain. It was gone in an instant but we all felt an unspoken agreement that we'd seen it. "Mr. Goode, the only good that you and your friends can do right now is try and stay safe and guarded." She looked out the window. We followed her example and did the same. Another agent, perhaps someone that had helped us escape, was waving us toward the other jet. She turned back to us. "It's time." Those two words alone were enough to send chills up my body. "Don't grab anything. We need to switch as quickly as possible. Your luggage will get there some other way." She was talking in a rush, in a manner that only suggested that something was wrong.

And apparently, I wasn't the only one who sensed it. Macey, speaking for the first time since we'd gotten into the jet, squinted as if she was thinking. "Something's wrong." She didn't phrase it as a question. Agent Hendrickson knew right away that we knew. "What is it?" Macey asked.

Agent Hendrickson gave us a bloodshot look. "They've spotted us." The fear and terror in her voice was enough to get us all moving. "Just go. Run. As fast as you can."

"What about you?" Nick had the decency to ask.

Agent Hendrickson shook her head. "As an agent in the CIA, it is my job to follow any orders given. I was ordered to protect you. That's what I'm going to do. Now go. Go!" she repeated when we stood there.

I sprung into action, with the others following my lead. Several agents were waiting outside the jet and they surrounded us as we rushed toward the jet a hundred yards away. I didn't glance back as I heard fighting break out in the field behind us. Agents all around us were going down but I knew that there had to be one in the jet. I pushed my legs to go faster. I could feel Zach behind me and that was the only thing that mattered.

Until I heard the scream.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know! A cliffy but I just had to and I know this is really short but the next chapter is going to be posted right after this! I swear. But please review both chapters! I love all my reviewers! And just an FYI, I'm only going to have about two or three chapters and an epilogue before this is finished. And again, sorry about the non-Zammie in it. This was just a filler. And it was to keep you guessing….Muahahaha!!! That looks lame. =D**

**~XJamesBondX**

**P.S. I lied about that sneak peak. Sorry, that's what I WAS going to have but…I didn't write this chapter out first. That will be in the next one. So just click the button to move on (after you click the green one at the bottom of the screen).**


	14. Captured and Plans

**Told you I'd update right after, didn't I? Okay, I'll admit it—I just wrote this chapter before I posted the first one. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns all. Blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Captured and Plans**

**Cammie POV**

In a flash, I whipped around. He had Macey. The man had Macey. Before Zach or anyone else could stop me I flung myself back, going in for an attack. Sidestepping any of the Circle of Cavan men's attempts to hit me, I threw a blow to the man's—who had Macey—head. Someone hit me from behind. I didn't let that stop me, though. I was determined to free Macey. I threw a punch at the guy's face and that made him drop Macey. I gave her a frantic look and I knew she knew that it only meant one thing: "Run!" I heard my name being called from the jet. I knew it was Zach. I didn't turn. I had to defend them. I wouldn't break. The CIA Director doesn't know me. I'm as unbreakable as my father. I thought I had no chance of getting out of there unless it was with the men who wanted me.

Then I saw an escape. Macey, as it turns out, didn't listen to me. She had thrown a roundhouse kick—her specialty—at the man who was about to attack. There was an opening. I caught her eye for a fraction of a second and then simultaneously, we sprinted toward the jet. I could see Zach at the doorway, trying to get out. Nick, too. And Bex. Of course. But not Liz or Jonas. No surprise there. Grant was holding Nick back but the agent who was controlling the jet had Zach.

We were almost there. Only twenty feet left…ten…five…

I screamed as someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to break the man's grasp—for surely, no woman would have such a binding strength. It didn't work. The man had me securely and before I could do anything, a blow had been made to my head. Faintly, I heard another scream, a familiar one but I wasn't in a condition to place it. I was fading away quickly. The last thing I remember before drifting into unconsciousness is my name being called…and then everything went black.

**Zach's POV**

I stared out the window as the field faded away. I could see, very faintly, a man carrying Cammie's unconscious body toward a helicopter. The same one that we saw a few nights ago.

I was screaming her name. Like that was doing any good. I turned to the agent who was controlling the jet, the one who had held me back. "W-we have to go back for her! For them! We can't just…let them go!" I was in hysterics and I knew it but I didn't care. "They're important! Macey is a McHenry! Her father is a Senator! Do you have any idea how much damage this could cause? Her kidnapping? The fact that Gallagher_ let _it happen?" No one responded. I looked at Nick, the guy who was in love with Macey. I gave him a hopeful look. He just shook his head. Tears boiled in my eyes, threatening to spill, but I held them back. Sliding down the door, I glared at the agent. "It's your _job_ to protect us!" I whispered. Somehow, this seemed more threatening to everyone than my yelling and anger. "How could you let an innocent life go to waste when we could have saved her?" I buried my face in my hands, still refusing to let the extent of my pain be shown.

After what seemed like an eternity, Agent Callahan (I found out his name when Grant asked him a question) said in a very deep and authoritative voice, "We have reached out destination." I wasn't even interested in what it was anymore. I had lost Cammie…my Cammie….

Numbly, I stood. I looked out the window. We seemed to be in a crowded place. _Why would the CIA bring us here?_

"Where are we?" Bex asked all our unspoken questions. Her voice sounded hollow, emotionless. So I wasn't the only one who was devastated because of Cammie's kidnapping.

"We're in Scotland. Near the Circle of Cavan headquarters." Everyone looked at Agent Callahan, shocked.

I knew what this meant: Cammie and Macey weren't going to be left alone….A small flicker of hope resided inside me and I held onto that as he led us off the jet.

No one said a word as we followed Agent Callahan toward a house that looked more like a mansion a few yards away. A team of agents was waiting there. They looked haggard and scared and I was pleased to see that Agent Hendrickson was among them, though barely conscious. She had contradicted me, mocked me even, but she was still a great spy and that was what I admired about her.

Agent Hendrickson stepped forward, limping. "Agent Callahan, sir," she said saluting him.

He nodded once. "You did well, Taylor." Taylor. Must be her first name.

She looked over all of us. Instant realization hit her. "Where are McHenry and Morgan?" she asked, alarmed.

Agent Callahan raised his chin. "They were taken. Captured." Agent Hendrickson looked about ready to blow but Callahan held up his hand. "We will discuss it in here." He gestured toward the mansion-sized house in front of us.

She gave a stiff nod. "Of course, Director." I gulped. Director? I had yelled at the _Director_? This wasn't good.

We followed the Director and Agent Hendrickson into the house. The foyer was large and spacey but it looked old. It reminded me of Gallagher in a way.

I felt a deep pang of pain as memories of Cammie threatened to come flooding into my brain. I couldn't allow myself to break down. I had to hold onto that sliver of hope.

The Director led us up a staircase and through the halls until we reached the end. There was no visible doorway but I was guessing that there was a way to get into that wall.

He held out his palm, muttering something. A light came out, scanning his hand. "Access granted," the annoying woman's voice said.

A door slid open, revealing a room full of computers and machinery. The Director stepped aside and waved us to go in first. _Another precaution._ I could almost hear Hendrickson saying it.

As I entered the room, I realize that the machinery was used to make weapons and the computers were used for hacking. These people had been researching the Circle of Cavan for years. I looked around, fascinated. Then I felt guilty because Cammie was out there somewhere, probably being tortured and refusing to "break" as Hendrickson had told us we all would. My expression turned solemn, an emotionless mask.

"Follow me," the Director said smoothly as came through the door, closing it behind him.

He led us to a huge office, which I assumed was another one of his many meeting places. "Sit," he ordered, once we'd all filed in. I sat in the nearest chair, eager to hear what he had to say. Convinced that it had something to do with Cammie. The Circle of Cavan. My sister….

"That will be all, Jensen, thank you." The Director dismissed an agent I hadn't even realized had come in and then turned to all of us. For a moment, he just stared, scrutinizing each of us. I kept my face carefully guarded.

Finally, he spoke. "You know how big a threat the Circle of Cavan is to the six of you?" He waited for a reply. "Anybody? Anybody at all? No? Well, let me explain: The Circle of Cavan can torture you, break you, faster than you think possible. They can manipulate you into believing that your own family is at fault and they were rescuing you." He paused and in that silence, I had to jump in.

"So why are we just sitting here?" I asked. "Why aren't we going to save Cammie and Macey? Aren't they two of the most important keys to the Circle of Cavan's plot?"

The Director did not look surprised that I knew this. He merrily shrugged. I guess I hadn't been as secretive as I had thought. "For those reasons," he continued, as if I hadn't spoken (even though he'd acknowledged it), "we are going after them. We need your help though. All of you. You both love and cherish Cameron Morgan and Macey McHenry…do we not, Mr. Walker?"

I glanced at Nick as his cheeks turned red. Nevertheless, he stared straight at the Director. "Yes, sir."

The Director turned to me. "And Mr. Goode?"

I didn't blush. I didn't even blink. There were lots of things I could say about the way I felt about Macey and Cammie, most of which had to do with Cammie. I knew that that wasn't the answer the Director was looking for so I just said, "Yes sir," just as Nick had.

"Good." He paused. Cocking his head to the side, he seemed to be making a decision. Then he pressed the button. "Agent Goode, please come to my office. Thank you."

My head snapped up as I heard my last name. Agent Goode…that must mean that my Aunt Kate was here!

"Ah," the Director said. "You recognize the name, Zachary Goode?" I nodded. He smiled. "I had her stationed here for this reason. I knew you'd be coming here. Soon."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," the Director said. That was quick. Suddenly, the Director grew tense. "Abby, what are you doing here?"

"Director, you can't hold me here while my _niece_ is with the cruel people who killed my _brother-in-law_! I'm going. You can't stop me."

He sighed. "Yes, I supposed you're right. Uh, boys, I don't believe you've met Abby, Headmistress Morgan's sister."

In walked a woman who looked similar to Rachel.

The first thing I heard from Bex was, "Abby!"

**Cammie POV**

I woke up, coughing up blood and trying to stop the tears that were flowing from my eyes. When the coughing had stopped and I had regained enough energy, I looked around. I was in a cell. A dark one. I tried to remember what had happened. Then it all came flooding back.

Macey's scream. The fighting. Agent Hendrickson. Zach screaming my name. My own scream, echoing through the deserted field. And the pain. Such pain.

I clutched my head and fell, the pain hitting me like a ton of bricks. I heard a groan somewhere through the fog and that was enough to drag me out. "Macey?" I said. In response, I heard another moan escape her lips. "Macey!" I scrambled up and rushed to the source of the noise. Yep, it was Macey alright. And she was pretty beat up. I needed water. I frantically looked around but I couldn't find any.

"Here," a small voice said from the corner. "Give this to her." I looked around, my eyes finally landing on a small girl of about eight. I couldn't make out her features but I was grateful anyway. I rushed to her and took the cup she held out.

"Thank you," I said and then rushed back to my friend's side. I gently poured some water into her lips and waited until she swallowed to give her more.

After about three gulps, she was conscious and she flew upward, almost splattering all of it. By this time, the little girl had come out of the shadows and was staring at Macey and I, as I made sure she was okay.

I handed the glass back to her and was about to turn away to tend to Macey when I caught sight of the girl's features. Green eyes. Like Zach's. Brown hair. The color of Zach's.

And then I suddenly realized it. "Melanie?" I croaked.

She nodded mutely.

I reached out and pulled her toward me. She seemed startled by this but welcomed the embrace. She probably hadn't felt a hug for months. I held on tighter. This was the only piece of Zach that I had. "Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're alright." I pulled back and cupped her face in my hands. "You look so much like him."

She stared into my eyes for a moment and then slowly, a grin appeared on her face. "You're Cammie," she stated. "Zach's Gallagher Girl."

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"Zach wrote me about you while he was at your school during the exchange before I…before I came here," she said, her voice faltering at the last phrase.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" I hugged her again.

And then I remembered Macey. I quickly turned but a smile was gracing her lips. A smile I rarely saw. I waved her over.

Melanie cocked her head. "And you're Macey McHenry. Nick used to talk about you a lot, when he came over and Zach wasn't around. Those boys told me everything." She gave a dazzling smile. "He didn't know that you were a spy just like him."

Macey smiled. Again. "No, he didn't. But I didn't know he was either."

Melanie nodded. "Yeah. But things work out in the end, right?"

Macey suddenly became teary-eyed and she had to blink back tears before she could answer. "No, not always." She gave the small girl a watery smile. "But most of the time." She looked at me with a knowing look.

Melanie was about to answer but a loud noise scared the poor girl. She rushed back to the corner she was in.

I stood to follow her. "Melanie," I said. "What's wrong?"

She was rocking back and forth on her legs. "They're coming for me," she said, keeping in the tears. Just like her brother. "They've come to torture me again."

Before I could respond, a woman came in. She carried a weapon, one I had seen but only in highly classified mission reports that my mother had let me occasionally read. It was deadly.

"Melanie," the woman said. Her voice was high and shrill. "Come on out, sweetheart. I won't hurt you if you just tell me where your brother and his other friends have gone off to."

There was a moment of silence and then the eight-year-old girl shook her head vigorously. "No."

The woman glared. "Then you know the punishment." The woman walked over to Melanie and raised the weapon.

She was about to strike when I jumped in front of Melanie. "Wait." I put my hands up. "Take me instead. I was with them."

The woman lowered her weapon and I caught sight of Macey's terrified face. I tried to give her a reassuring look. It didn't last.

"Hm," the woman said. "This could be fun." She grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me out the door.

"No!" I heard Melanie scream but it was muffled. I could hear Macey trying to calm her.

The woman dragged me to a room where, it looked like, others had been tortured and broken. Without warning, she stroked the weapon across my face. I screamed.

"Tell me, Morgan, where did your friends go?" She sounded vicious and I wondered for a moment if she had known I would never tell her unless I was forced.

I held my head high as tears streamed down my cheeks. "I would never tell you, even if I did know," I spat.

Another strike across my back this time caused me to grind my teeth in pain. "Then you'll just have to suffer until you crack," the woman's shrill voice said in my ear.

I knew that it would be a long night. So I gritted my teeth and waited for the next blow.

**Zach's POV**

I looked at the map laid out in front of us. We were forming a plan. But it was going to take a lot of preparation. The Director said that it would usually take a week but he could condense it into a couple days for us.

"If we come in here, go around here, and hit here, this is probably where Cammie is," Abby said, pointing to different places on the map. She sounded like she was strategizing for a war. Despite myself, I had to suppress a smirk.

"Abby, I've already told you, if we do that, then the alarm will sound. Agent Baxter and Agent Baxter tried that."

Bex looked up at the sound of her parents' names. Since we'd gotten the news that we were going to rescue Macey and Cammie, everyone had seemed a little bit more upbeat but none of us had contributed to the plan.

I decided to speak up. It was obvious they knew nothing about the place. "If we in through here," I said, pointing to the west wing, "with disguises, we can make it through here"—I pointed to the torture chamber—"and then find Cammie and Macey here." I pointed to the place where I knew my sister was kept. I had no doubt that that is where they would put Macey and Cammie.

The Director looked at me. "Zach, how in the world did you know to do that?" my aunt asked.

I smirked. "Spy," was my only answer.

The Director gave me a look that said, "We'll talk about this later." So did my aunt. Abby, however, was looking at me like I was her savior.

"That'll work, Jake," she said excitedly. He gave her a look. She cleared her throat. "I mean, Director Callahan." Her voice was so deep and funny that I had to suppress another smirk.

The Director slapped his hands on the table. He looked at each of us. "We have ourselves a plan."

I sighed, a bigger kinda hope than I would allow myself to feel an hour ago built in my chest. I was going to see Cammie again. I was really going to see Cammie again.

And, with any luck, I would see my sister again too.

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry if that's too…cliffy. I wasn't really going to have Cammie and Macey captured here. Actually, I was going to have all four of the girls captured. However, my hands had different ideas. I'll try and update as soon as I can! I hope ya'll like it. There is probably a very slight chance that I'll have more than two chapters and an epilogue before it's over. Maybe only one chapter. I haven't decided. Thanks for the review! I love you all! Press that green button now. ;)**

**~XJamesBondX**


	15. Rescue

**So, it's been what, three days? Well, I'm updating. Because I want to finish this. I'm so excited guys! I'm going to have my first story finished and I'm WAY excited. I have this chapter the next one and an epilogue, I think. I hope you guys have all enjoyed it. Many thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Oh, and by the way, my goal is to have at least two hundred reviews by the end of my story. Think you can do it? I think you can! I have faith in you! =D**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns it all. Ya-di-ad-da-ad-da.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Rescue**

**Zach POV**

**Cover:** Adam Callahan, son of Director Jake Callahan of the CIA

**Story:** Caught red-handed trying to detract information from the Circle of Cavan's system, to save his girlfriend

I looked up briefly from my cover story to glare at the Director and my aunt. "'Caught red-handed trying to detract information from the Circle of Cavan's system'?" I quoted. "Honestly, you couldn't think of anything better than that? I mean, it's really hard to _catch_ someone when they hack into a system _at home_."

Kate shrugged. "Well, you gave us the idea." She smirked. It reminded me of…well, me. And my father.

I went back to my cover story.

**Likes: **Spying, clubbing, sports (i.e. basketball, football, etc.), his girlfriend, Wendy Cooper

**Dislikes: **All the girls who throw themselves at him, amateur spies, dancing (although he does it to appease Wendy), dense people

Again, I looked up. "Um, is there a point to knowing your son's likes and dislikes? I mean, are they honestly going to question me?"

Up to that point, since we'd come up with the plan the day before, Abby had stayed quiet, only adding her two cents in when necessary. She spoke up. "Adam Callahan is one of the most wanted spies in seven different countries and several more organizations. The Circle of Cavan is one of them. Whoever portrays Director Callahan's son has to be ready for anything. The Circle of Cavan will expect Adam to send someone to impersonate him."

"Wouldn't they also expect this person to know everything that makes up Adam Callahan?" I inquired.

Kate sighed. "Zach, the Circle of Cavan will suspect anything. _That_ is _precisely_ why you have to do this. Abby is going in there with you and she is disguising as a Circle of Cavan recruit. What better way to be accepted than to bring them one of the _most wanted_ spies? Try and cooperate."

I smirked. "Oh, Aunt Kate, you know how _good_ I am at that."

"You're about as cooperative as a skunk snooping in my garage," she answered flatly.

Callahan cracked a smile and Abby burst out laughing. "You've encountered a skunk in your…garage?" Abby asked, trying to contain her laughter.

Kate nodded. "It wasn't pretty."

"What did you do?" the Director piped up.

My aunt smirked. "I shot it." Everyone, including my friends, laughed. "Seeing as I can' really shoot my nephew because it would be the opposite of what we want—and plus, his parents would shoot me themselves if I did that—I've had to deal with him for the last seven years or so." She ruffled my hair. It reminded me of the year my parents 'd rock Melanie to sleep but I refused to her comfort me.

I shook away the memory and smirked. I'd been doing that a lot in the last twenty-four hours. They prospect that I'd _actually_ get to see Cammie again—not to mention my sister—brought hope to me. "I don't think you _would_ be able to shoot me," I said. That brought on another round of laughter.

I smiled—a real one—looking around. Thinking, _this is how it's supposed to be._

The only thing left to do now was get Cammie, Melanie, and Macey back. Then we'd be complete.

**Nick POV**

I sat outside on a balcony, thinking. Well, it wasn't really _outside_—Callahan wouldn't let us go outside. It was still pretty. It was one of those tinted mirror windows: I could see out but no one could see in.

The sun was going down. Twilight was one of my favorite times during the day. It was so beautiful and it indicated a new start, a new beginning. (Yeah, don't tell anyone.)

This one, however, gave me hope. Hope that I desperately needed. Also reminded me of Macey. We'd watched the together a lot on the cruise this summer.

Ever since Macey had gone, it seemed like a part of me was…missing. A big part. I thought I could live with just being friends. I hadn't felt the touch of her hand, her lips. I hadn't heard her whisper my name the way Cammie whispers Zach's or the way Bex whispers Grant's. I thought I could live with that.

Turns out, I can't. As I watched the Circle of Cavan men parade her away, those were the only thoughts running through me head: _I didn't get to say good-bye. I didn't get to kiss you. I didn't get to hold you, for real. I didn't get to tell you how I feel._ I knew that I had several chances to do that before all this happened. And I hadn't taken them because I was scared. If I got another chance, I would tell her everything. If.

I refused to admit the depth of my feelings but I knew I'd crack if I saw Macey again. There's that word if again.

Someone opened the door. I didn't say anything or even acknowledge their presence. For a moment, we sat in silence. Whoever it was didn't sit next to me right away.

When they spoke, I expected to hear Abby or Kate. Even Callahan.

What I didn't expect (which was very bad for a spy) was to hear Zach say," It's a weird feeling, isn't it?" And I didn't expect myself to know exactly _what_ feeling he was talking about.

I found myself—foolishly—lying to him. "What are you talking about?" I asked with an unconvincing laugh. As a spy, there are lots of things I'm good at. Lying is not one of them. Another bad trait to have. As a spy. I decided that if I did see Macey again, I'd ask her to teach me how she lies so well.

Zach walked forward and sat next to me. "Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," he said with a slight smirk.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," I repeated.

He sighed. "I think you do."

I glared at him. "Humor me."

"Nick, I've known you for at least eight years. You're an awesome spy. But you can't fool me." Huh, maybe I'm not such a bad liar. "You're in love with Macey McHenry."

Well, isn't he blunt?

I looked away, giving yet another unconvincing laugh—at least, unconvincing in his eyes. " How would you know how I feel about Macey McHenry?" I asked after a moment of silence that he refused to fill.

He shrugged. I expected him to use his one word phrase "Spy" but he didn't. He said, "Everyone deals with this sort of thing in their own way and in their time. When I found out that the Circle of Cavan killed Cammie's father, I knew she was in danger. So I stayed away from her. I didn't visit. I didn't call." He paused, giving me an opportunity to talk if I wanted to. I didn't.

He continued. "When she was taken…well, you saw how I reacted." He sighed. "In a way, this reminds me of the way I acted. When I figured out I was in love with Cammie. And when she was taken. Except you're doing the opposite of what I did: You're drawing back from everyone else. Not just her." He laughed dryly after saying that. "Because you can't. Obviously." He looked at me then and I new, for once in his life, Zachary Jared Goode _understood_. He understood what I was going through.

Wow. I totally just sounded like a girl.

I sighed. "So what if you _are_ right? What if I _am_ in love with her? That doesn't change anything."

He smirked. "You're right. It _doesn't _change anything. Except the fact that you admitted your feelings."

"I did not!" Like a five year old, I couldn't help denying it.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, man. I was in your shoes once too," he added. He patted my shoulders and suddenly, I knew we were done talking about all that mushy stuff. He stood. "Hey, Nick," he said, before he reached the door. "If you want to talk about it, you can come to me." He said it as if I were a brother—not a fellow spy and friend. Which, come to think of it, makes sense. After spending four years in the same dorm, you'd have to consider your roommates brothers. "Just so you know," he added. He left without another word.

I turned back to watching the sunset. It reminded me so much of Macey. I briefly wondered if she was watching the same sunset and thinking of me before I remembered that she was probably locked away in a dark cell.

Grief filled my thoughts. She was probably being tortured for information. Information that she didn't have.

Along with the grief came anger. At the CIA (though I didn't know why). At the Circle of Cavan (for taking her away from me). At my parents (for even being _friends_ with hers). But most of all, at myself. I was running with her how could I have let that man get her? How could I have not seen it coming? And then, I didn't go back for her. Cammie did.

I let my head fall into my hands, it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and someone had ripped a huge gaping hole into it and then put it back in. Zach was right and I knew it. I was in love with Macey McHenry.

And I was going to get her back. If it was the last thing I did.

**Macey POV**

I held Melanie in my arms as her sobs slowly died and she fell into a fitful sleep. I watched her with certain tenderness. Yes, Zachary Goode's sister had won me over. But honestly the way she smiled up at Cammie and me…it was just too hard _not_ to fall for her. And every few moments she would mutter Zach's name and sometimes Cammie's. I've also heard Nick and Grant's names too. And Jonas's. Once.

It'd been a while since they took Cammie. I wasn't sure how long. In a dark cell like this one, time didn't seem to matter. I was pretty sure it was probably night time the second day but there was no way to tell. As discussed above.

I had tried sleeping, like Melanie, several times in the last three hours but I couldn't. Not while my best friend was somewhere in this heck hole, probably being tortured for information that she didn't have.

I heard a creak and then a thump but I ignored it. I had heard lots of those in the last few hours but none of them were Cammie. I didn't think this one was any different.

Until they threw Cammie back into our cell. I hadn't seen any of them since they had taken her yesterday but I knew that the person who threw her back in wasn't the same one who took her out.

I held Melanie tightly and hoped that she wouldn't wake until the man was gone.

Apparently, luck was on my side. She didn't wake until she heard Cammie's weak voice after the man had left her, cackling like some lunatic. Which he probably was.

"Macey," Cammie said weakly.

Melanie was by her side before I could even crawl over there. "Cammie!" she squeaked. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Cammie shook her head. "No…I-I just need to…sleep." By this time, I was there. "Dream about Zach. Dream that I'll…see him again." She sighed contentedly as she shut her eyes. "We're going to get you out of here, okay, Mel?" she said faintly.

"Shhhh," I said. "Go to sleep. When you wake up we'll discuss your proposition."

Cammie smiled at my use of her favorite word. Well, not her favorite but she was the one who got me started. Then she was out. I picked her up and carried her to a darker area of the cell and a more comfortable one. Melanie followed me. "I hope she'll be okay," she said, trying not to cry. Because, to an eight year old, when you cry in front of an almost-seventeen year old, it's the end of the world.

I pulled into an embrace. "She'll be fine. I promise you. Cammie Morgan isn't one to give up without a fight." I looked over at my best friend where she rested in her peaceful slumber. She murmured Zach's name once and flipped over.

Melanie looked in the direction where my eyes were. She heard Cammie say her brother's name and she looked up at me with wide eyes. "She really loves him, doesn't she?" she asked with the curiosity only an eight year old could give.

I smiled. "Yes, she does." I paused. Then I voiced something that I was very unwilling to admit in front of Zach or anyone else. "And he's good for her. And I think she's good for him too."

Melanie smirked. Just like her brother. "Yeah, I think she's good for him too. He's so closed off, ya know? It's heart breaking. I love my brother and I know that he loves me but he doesn't ever show it. He didn't want me to get hurt. When our parents died. I still remember it though." Her eyes clouded up and she got a far away look as if she were remembering something. "I was only two. I remember when my daddy left us and went on that stupid mission but I didn't know what he was doing at the time. Zach did. He thought that our dad was invincible because on every other classified mission he'd gone on, he had come back.

"Then my mom had sat him down and told him that she was going away for a while. I was sitting on the floor playing with my toys but I remember every word. She told him that she would be back and that everything would be okay. But Zach and I both knew that it was because our dad was missing.

"For a couple months, we waited for Jared and Annie to come home. But they didn't. We had the funeral and I remember that too. Aunt Kate said something and then Rachel did. Rachel Morgan, ya know, Cammie's mom." She glanced over at my friend. "I don't remember seeing Cammie there though. Anyway, the Director of the CIA said something too and then they laid my parents to rest.

"I remember Zach being really mad at Aunt Kate because he thought that she was the one who let my mom go. I knew that Aunt Kate had tried to stop Annie Goode. It didn't work. My mom was as stubborn as Zach is. It was such a horrible year, that year we lost our parents. Zach wasn't himself. He spent much of his time in his room and when he did come out, he was closed off and depressing." Tears filled the little girls eyes and she tried to blink them back. It didn't work. "Thinks changed over the years. When he went to Blackthorne, he met people and they changed him…in a way. Dr. Steve tried to get him to open up and so did Joe." I was a little surprised when she mentioned Solomon. "He didn't open up. Until he met Cammie." Melanie smiled then, even though tears were coursing down her cheeks. "She has been such a blessing in his life, in ways she probably can't imagine. I'm sure that he is trying to figure out a way to get her—us—out as we speak."

I stared at this little girl. An eight year old who had endured so much in her life and yet was willing to do anything for her sixteen-year-old brother. And I thought my life was bad.

"That's so much for an eight year old to endure. You have been through a lot over the years, haven't you?" I cocked my head to the side and smiled sadly as she nodded. Unexpectedly, I pulled her tight against my chest. "We're going to get you out of here. Just like Cammie said. I promise you that."

She smiled again. "I know. I knew that you would the moment I saw you yesterday."

"Zach," we heard Cammie whisper again. "I need you."

Mel blinked. "Funny. That's the only way I've gotten sleep too. Thinking of Zach. And all his goofy friends." She got a mischievous glint in her eye, one I've seen in Zach's many times. "Speaking of my brother's goofy friends, what's up with you and Nick?"

I raised my eyebrows and ruffled her hair. "Silly girl, nothing is going on between Nick and me. We're just friends." I looked down at my hands as a depressing thought came to my mind. "And I'm sure that's all we'll ever be at this rate." I made a circling motion with my hands. "Look around you. We're in a cell. I don't think the boys can figure out where we are. Even with Jonas's and your brother's help."

She sighed. "I'm sure they can and you deviated, missy. How do you feel about Nicolaus Walker?"

Despite myself, I laughed her. The word missy coming from her lips combined with the fact that she was calling _me_ that was too hysterical not to laugh.

After my laughter died down, I looked at her. "How do I feel about Nicolaus Walker….well, I know that I have strong feelings for him."

Melanie shook her head. "That's not enough information, Miss McHenry. I want more. How deeply do you feel for him?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Mel. It's…complicated." I looked at my hands, which were, apparently of their own accord, moving around like I was nervous or something. "It doesn't matter though. We're just friends. All we'll ever _be_ is friends."

Melanie opened her mouth to object but a sudden rattle cut her off. . I pulled her closer to me, half afraid that they were sending someone else to share this cell with us. Half afraid that it was going to be Nick.

Cammie was wide-awake from the rattle and she rushed over to us. I reached out and pulled her into our huddle

For what seemed like hours, we waited. Then we heard a familiar voice hissing, "I don't think you'll 'just be friends' for long. Come on! We've got to go!"

Zach! That meant Nick was somewhere too.

They had come.

**Zach POV**

Everything was ready. I had my cover memorized and Abby had me disguised perfectly as Adam Callahan. Nick was going as himself and Grant was too. The Director hadn't wanted Bex to go but she had refused not to go. Cammie and Macey were, after all, her best friends.

"Okay," Callahan said, briefing us for the tenth time. "Remember, you need to get in and out immediately so Kate can plant the bomb. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I said loudly, saluting him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Goode, this is no joke. And this is not the military. "

I looked at him, a little offended. Did he really think that I thought this was a joke? Cammie was my girlfriend for goodness' sake! "I know it's not a joke. We've been doing this for the past hour, Director," I said. He seemed a little bit more appeased when I addressed him as I was supposed to. "I just want to rescue three people I love most in the world. Please just let us go. We're ready."

"Yeah," I heard from everyone else.

He sighed. "We can't let the Circle of Cavan get you guys. Do you understand that?" We nodded. "Please be careful. I don't want anyone killed out there." He turned and motioned for my aunt and Abby to come forward. "Don't let them get killed. Kate, plant the bomb as fast as you can and get out of there. Abby, get those kids out as fast as you can. Got it?" They both nodded. "Good. Now go."

The two spies ran forward and motioned for us to move with them. They led us to a jeep. I looked at Kate questioningly. "We're taking a jeep?" I asked.

Abby answered first. "Yes, we're taking a jeep. We don't want the Circle of Cavan to spot us coming. Their headquarters are underground and they have the same mirror windows ours do. Above. They won't see us in a jeep. And plus, we're not even driving it all the way. We're walking most of it."

I slowly nodded but didn't comment. I didn't want to admit I was wrong.

We filed into the jeep and sat there quietly as Abby started it. I looked at Nick. "Thought about what I said?" I asked him. He nodded. "And?"

He sighed. "You were right."

Grant looked between the two of us and asked, "Zach was right? About what?"

Nick grinned slightly. "Oh, ya know, this and that."

Grant stared at him. "No. I don't know. What in the world does 'this and that' mean?"

Nick kept on that stupid puppy dog grin that I knew I had when I thought about Cammie. Which was too much lately.

I smirked at Nick and then looked at Grant. "Really, Grant? Really? I'll give you one hint: He's thinking about a certain someone…the way you think about Bex."

Both Grant and Nick flushed bright red; Grant, because now Bex knew how much he thought about her; Nick, because Grant would probably guess who he was thinking about—and then everyone would know who he's in love with.

Bex rolled her eyes. "I already knew you thought about me," she said in a thick British accent. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Grant smiled down at her and then turned back to Nick. He grinned. "You're thinking about Macey." He didn't phrase it as a question. Then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, Zach couldn't have been right about that. It has to be something in the past…." He trailed off, thinking.

Bex smacked him impatiently. "He's in love with Macey!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

Grant's eyes widened but I knew he wasn't surprised. "Oh-ho, so Zach was right about _that. _Makes sense." He turned to Bex. "But how did you know that? I mean, we only talk about it in our dorms."

She grinned and, casting me a wicked wink, she used my signature line, "Spy." She pointed to herself.

Grant and Nick groaned and Jonas rolled his eyes. "Not you too," Liz piped up. She hadn't said much since we left Gallagher.

Bex smirked. "Oh, I know. I just thought he should get a taste of his own medicine."

I rolled my eyes but before I could come up with a snappy comeback, Kate interrupted us. "We're stopping here and walking the rest of the way. Everybody ready?"

"Yeah," we all said quickly.

"Okay," she said. "Zach, Nick, Grant, and Bex, you follow Abby. Liz and Jonas will come with me. I'm going to plant the bomb as quick as I can and you guys blow up the cell that's holding them and kill the guys as fast as possible. Liz and Jonas will activate the bomb." She looked at me then. "Zach, be careful. Get Cammie, Mel, and Macey out of there as fast as you can. Abby will be there to help but she also has to make sure everyone else gets out okay. I'm leaving the responsibility of Melanie with you. Don't leave her. We can't lose her. Not like we lost your parents."

I swallowed back sadness at her words and nodded. "I swear. I won't let her out of my sight."

Kate nodded and then turned to Abby. "Well, we better get going. Remember what you're doing, Agent Springs." **(A/N: Does it ever say what Abby and Rachel's last name is? I just made that up.)**

"And you, Agent Goode."

I looked between the two women and realized that they must be really good friends. I don't know why that surprised me but it did.

Abby waited until Liz, Jonas, and Kate were out of sight and then she turned to us. "Okay, guys, as soon as we're in, Kate's going to create a diversion." She reached up and switched on her comms unit. We followed her example. We'd been loaded with this stuff before we left the headquarters. "Kate, do you copy?"

There was static on the other end of the line, and then we heard my aunt's voice saying, "Yes, Abby, I copy."

"Okay," Abby answered. "We're on our way to the entrance." She crept out from behind the bush that the jeep was parked behind. She glanced both ways before motioning for us to follow. "Wait!" she said suddenly, stopping. "I need to bind you." She pulled out a few pairs of handcuffs and then strapped them to each of us. She pulled out a chain duplicate (it wasn't real metal) and tied it to each of our handcuffs so we were tied together and then she tied it to her belt loop. She put on a wig and a pair of contacts. She didn't look like Abby Springs anymore. "Okay, we're good to go." She pulled on the chain and strode leisurely toward the entrance. She kept glancing this way and that to make sure no unwanted bystander was watching us. What would it look like if a woman were holding four teenagers hostage in the middle of Scotland? Yeah, I would think it was weird too—if I was normal. But I'm not.

We reached the entrance. Before she knocked, she said, "Okay, we're at the entrance. As soon as I get in, I'll say the code words."

"Copy that," Kate answered.

Abby straightened her shirt and pulled on her fake chain roughly to get us up there. "Sorry, I have to make it look like I haven't been nice to you," she apologized before pounding on the door three times, pausing and then knocking twice more.

A few seconds later (five seconds and fifty eight milliseconds, to be exact), a man opened the door. I kept myself from snarling at him. I recognized him from my research this summer. He was the director of it all. He must have a sick twisted mind.

"Director," Abby said, saluting him and then bowing like he was some kind of king. "I've brought Adam Callahan, Nicolaus Walker, Rebecca Baxter, and Grant Newman with me here. I caught Mr. Callahan here"—she kicked me forward and I pretended to fall on my knees—"trying to hack your system." She turned to me with a menacing look. "Get up, you scoundrel." She turned back to the director. "Miss Baxter and Mr. Newman weren't very careful. I caught them circling the outer perimeters of your area here. Just a plus. Mr. Walker was kidding somewhere in the bushes. I'm surprised your people didn't catch them."

The director gave her a suspicious look and I prayed that we were good enough. "What about the other two? Jonas Williams and Elizabeth Sutton. Surely you found them as well?"

My stomach lurched as I remembered that he probably knew we had all been together but Abby wasn't phased by it. She gave a breezy laugh. "They were probably close but I didn't bother to find them. The only help they would be is hacking computers and destroying hard drives. We have enough of those, don't we?" She pushed me forward again. "Mr. Callahan here can hack too, anyway. Can't you, Adam?"

I glared at her and spat on her shoes. She slapped me. Hard. I knew it was part of the act but man, can that woman hit. "I guess you'll just have to torture it out of him." She gave me a intimidating glared.

She was slowly gaining his trust. "What were these three doing on our territory? I thought they were with the CIA." The director nodded toward the other three.

Abby cocked her head. "I thought you had Cameron Morgan and Macey McHenry. Macey and Nick have a connection, do they not? And Cammie is Bex's best friend. I would assume they were trying to figure out a way to…rescue their fellow peers." She turned to Nick. Trailing a finger down his cheek, she said, "Were you trying to save her? Miss McHenry? It won't work, you know. It never will work."

Nick clenched his teeth and glared at Abby and then at the director. "Like I would tell you," he spat.

Abby raised her hand to slap him but the director held up a hand. "No. Let me." Abby gave a fleetingly alarmed look but the director didn't catch it. It was gone in a flash.

He pulled out a taser. He pointed it at Nick but Nick didn't back down. It came dangerously close to his abdomen but he still didn't back down.

The director pulled it back. "Well, you'll be a strong one." He paused. "Especially since Miss McHenry is dead." He laughed ominously.

Nick clenched his teeth harder. I knew that he was really mad and that he was about to charge the man. I gave him a look that said, "He's lying. Just so he can tase you. Don't. It's not worth it."

Nick shook his head slowly at me but stood his ground.

The director turned to Abby. "Well, Miss…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oh. Cody, sir. Talise Cody." She fluttered her eyelashes.

The director smiled. I could see bloodbath in his disgusting hazel eyes. "Well, Miss Cody, it seems you've brought me very fine people."

She smiled back but then her head bent down as if she were ashamed. "I'm sorry I couldn't get Mr. Goode, sir. He got away from me too fast."

The director laughed. "Not to worry, Miss Cody, we'll get him yet."

She smiled at him. "Of course we will."

He nodded. "Well, shall we?" He motioned into the dimly lit room.

Abby nodded and followed him inside. "Forbes! Jenkins!" Two men scurried out from a room somewhere in the dark corridor. "Take this young lady and her hostages to a cell that they can share."

"Yes, sir," the blonde said.

He and the dark headed one turned and motioned for Abby to follow. She yanked us forward only to be stopped by the director's voice. "Oh, and Forbes?"

The blonde turned. "Yes, director?"

"Bring me Miss Morgan."

Forbes nodded. "Right away."

A gut wrenching pain almost overwhelmed me when I heard Cammie's name. They had already tortured her. Abby looked back at me with a similar expression but she was warning me: _Do not, under any circumstances give, our cover away until it's time._

I nodded once.

"So, where are you taking us?" Abby asked.

The one who must have been Jenkins looked at her. "We're taking you and these prisoners to a cell right down there."

"Oh, I see," she said. "Have you ever had anyone break in?" She emphasized the last two words very slightly.

Kate's voice rang out on the other end of the comms. "It's time."

Suddenly, there was a boom and then a crash. _Here's our diversion,_ I thought.

Forbes looked at his partner. "You take them," he said just as the director was sprinting around the corner. "I'll go with the director."

Jenkins nodded. Forbes followed the director down the hall and out of sight.

As soon as they were out of sight, Abby grabbed Jenkins taser and gun and pointed it at him, getting him in a headlock. "You make one sound and you're a dead man," she said in a threatening voice.

Jenkins gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

She pushed him forward. "Take us to Cameron Morgan and Macey's McHenry's cell. Then you're going to take us to Melanie Goode's cell."

"They are all in the same cell, Miss Cody."

She grinned. "All the better. Take us there. Quickly." She jabbed the gun into his back.

He started forward and Abby said in a whisper, "Faster!" It sounded worse as a whisper.

He started jogging and Abby kept up with him. After a few minutes he stopped at a cell door. "Open it," she ordered him. He pulled out the keys, keeping his hands over his head. I heard Macey say, "How do I feel about Nicolaus Walker….well, I know that I have strong feelings for him." I looked at Nick. He was grinning from ear to ear.

In answer, I expected to hear Cammie but I heard a different familiar voice. My sister. My breath caught and I held back tears of joy as I heard her say, "That's not enough information, Miss McHenry. I want more. How deeply do you feel for him?"

I heard Macey sigh as Jenkins continued to pull out the keys really slowly. "I don't know, Mel…it's complicated." I smiled when I heard her call my sister Mel. "It doesn't matter though. We're just friends. All we'll ever _be_ is friends."

Then they stopped talking. I realized it was because of the loud rattle that the keys were making. As soon as the door was open, Abby looked at Jenkins and said, "We are no longer in need of your services." Then she tasered him right in the chest and then shot him. I flinched ever so slightly. I'd never seen a man killed before. I realized I'd probably have to do that a lot.

I hurriedly stripped off the tight tie around my handcuffs and ran to the opening of the door. "I don't think you'll 'just be friends' for long. Come one! We got to go!"

They sprang up. I heard the clicking of their shoes. And then they were out of the cell and into my arms. Melanie was the first to reach me. "Zachy!" she said and gave me a tight hug. I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so glad to see you again," I said. My voice cracked at the end and I gave my little sister a tight smile.

"Zach!" Abby hissed. "Time for reuniting isn't now! We've got to go! Kate has the bomb planted and Liz and Jonas are activating it now!"

I looked at Cammie and gave her a "we'll talk later" look. She smiled and then looked at her aunt. "Abby?" she said uncertainly.

Abby smiled. "Yes, darlin', it's me. We'll talk later. We've got to go." I looked at Bex, Grant, and Nick. They had disposed of their handcuffs.

"But…what about the other kids?" Melanie said. I was still holding her.

Abby looked at my sister. "What other kids?"

"There are other kids, just like me," she said solemnly. "We can't just leave them to die!"

Abby breathed in deeply. She looked at the way we had come and then down the other way. "Is this the last cell in this hall?" she asked.

Melanie nodded. "Yes, all of the other kids that aren't corrupted yet are in the ones down here." She slipped down out of my arms. "I'll show you. We can get them on the way out."

She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her to the first cell. Abby hurriedly found the key that would open it and unlocked it. "Chelsea!" Melanie yelled into the cell as soon as it was open. A little girl about Mel's age appeared at the door. "We've got to go. These are CIA agents. That one is my brother. And there's his girlfriend." She pointed to Cammie and I. "We have to go now though!"

Abby looked at the little girl. "Can you run?" she asked Chelsea.

Chelsea slowly nodded. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?" She was so afraid. It was too much for a girl her age could handle.

Abby smiled gently. "No. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. You'll be with your family soon."

Chelsea nodded.

"How many more, Mel?" I asked.

"Only three. Follow me." She and Chelsea sprinted down the corridor, passing cells until they reached another. Abby unlocked that one and both Chelsea and Mel ran into it, calling, "Nicole! Sara! Come on! We've got to go!"

Two more girls that looked about twelve came out. Identical twins. "I'm not going to hurt you," Abby said. "I'm going to take you back to your families."

The two girls nodded. The four of them ran to the last cell we had to go to. Abby quickly unlocked that one and another girl by the name of Maddi came out after being called several times. She looked about fourteen. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" she asked Abby. She tried to look brave but I could see the fear in her eyes.

Abby bent down next to her and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm taking you back to your family."

The girl looked at Abby and then quickly hugged her. "Thank you."

Abby smiled. "You're welcome." She looked at her watch and then spoke into her comms. "Kate, how much time do we have?"

"Abby, you've got to get out of there. The bomb will go off in two minutes."

Abby got an alarmed look. "We've got to go." She spun around and sprinted toward the exit, the rest of us following. The two eight year olds couldn't run that fast. Chelsea tripped. She screamed and Melanie looked around at her. "Zachy! Help her!"

I looked at Cammie. "Get Mel. I'll get Chelsea."

Cammie gave me an alarmed look. "No. You won't get out in time." But I was already sprinting back. "Zach!"

"Get her! I'll be okay!" I looked back at her. "I love you. Go!" She nodded and picked up my sister.

"I love you too!" she yelled before turning and dashing after her friends and Abby.

"Hurry, Zach," I heard Kate say. "Get the girl and run."

"Okay, Kate, no need to pressure me," I said sarcastically. I reached Chelsea and picked her up. I ran toward the entrance. We were almost there.

"Ten seconds, Zach!" Kate said, her voice rising with worry.

"I'm almost there," I said. Five feet…four…three…two…Just before I reached the entrance, I heard a boom and we both went flying.

**Cammie POV**

_Boom!_ The bomb went off just as we reached the jeep. I looked back, searching for Zach and Chelsea. I didn't see anything. I kept looking. I still had Melanie and she looked with me. "Zachy?" she whispered.

Abby pressed down on her comms unit. "Zach? Do you read me? Zach?"

I waited for her to tell me that everything was okay, that he got out. She just looked at me and shook her head. "No," I whispered. I couldn't handle this. Not now. "No!" Melanie's eyes filled with tears as my tears started to fall. I fell on the ground, clutching her to my chest. "It's my fault. I should've gotten Chelsea," I sobbed. I felt a hand on my back.

"Cammie, you can't blame yourself," Bex said soothingly.

I was hyperventilating. Sobs wracked through my body. Bex took Melanie from me and handed her off to Macey, who let go of Nick's hand as silent tears of her own coursed down her cheeks.

I clutched my abdomen. "No!" Pain like no other came to my chest. I couldn't bear the gaping hole that had formed.

I heard a whizzing sound. A helicopter landed. A few minutes later I heard a pilot saying to Abby, "Miss Springs, we've come to take these teens back to their school. The Circle of Cavan is destroyed. We just need to find the others." Still, I sobbed. I couldn't leave now. This was his resting place. I would never leave him.

"Cammie," Abby said. "Cammie, we need to go." She reached down to pull me up.

I slapped at her hand. "No! I'm not leaving this place," I snapped at my favorite aunt.

"Cammie, you have your mother. Your friends." She paused. I looked up at her and tears filled her own eyes. "Melanie. Who's going to take care of her? She needs you, Cammie."

That got me going. I stood and let her lead me toward the helicopter as sobs escaped my body. Bex paused on the stairs, turning to wait for me. Then her eyes seemed to catch something. She mumbled something unintelligible because I couldn't hear over my loud sobs. She said it louder and then yelled my name. "Cammie! Turn around! It's Zach!" My eyes widened as tears escaped them. I whipped around. There he was. Carrying a limp child in his arms.

Then I was running. Melanie was right behind me, I could see. She was yelling both Zach and Chelsea's names but I had eyes only for Zach. Kate, out of nowhere, took Chelsea from his arms and carried her toward an agent that must have specialized in medicine. He looked up as he heard his name and then opened his arms. I reached him and he lifted me in the air and spun me around. Tears of joy trailed down my face. I rested my forehead on his as he set me down. "You're okay," I breathed.

He smirked. "Why…wouldn't I be?" he wheezed out. He coughed.

"You're hurt," I stated.

He shook his head. "No. Just a little smoke damage. The bomb was leagues from the entrance. I was almost there when it went off. I only got the smoke. The headquarters was huge."

I laughed and kissed him once. He grinned and leaned in for more but then we heard a small voice saying, "Excuse me! I love him too! He's _my _brother!" I laughed and turned to pick up Melanie. She reached for Zach and he took her, pulling her to the other side to put an arm around me. Mel kissed her brother's cheek and clapped her hands. "We can all be together now!" she exclaimed.

I looked up at Zach, cocking my head to the side. "What do you think, Zach? Should we stick together now?"

He pretended to mull it over. "Hm…I think that would be okay with me." He leaned in and kissed me. He wanted to deepen it, I could tell, but Melanie interrupted it.

"Hello! Innocent little girl here!"

I laughed. "Yeah, innocent." I ruffled her hair and smiled.

We reached the helicopter and Melanie jumped down to rush up the stairs. I watched her and then went to follow as the pilot ushered us in. Zach grabbed my wrist. "Thank you. For taking care of her," he said. "I'm sorry you had to endure that." He looked at me with such tenderness in his eyes. Another side of Zachary Goode was coming out. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and he nodded, understanding.

"Miss Morgan, Mr. Goode, we need to go. Please, file onto the helicopter," the pilot said, amused. I looked at him. He looked so familiar….

"Yes, Director Callahan," Zach said, smirking.

"Oh! Director!" I hurriedly rushed up the stairs and I knew Zach was following. Bex motioned for me to come over and sit next to her. Zach sat down first and I nestled my body on his lap. Everyone was there. Nick and Macey were in the corner and he was looking at her the way…Zach looks at me. The way Jonas looks at Liz. The way Grant looks at Bex. She was playing with his fingers. I smiled. Finally. Liz and Jonas were huddled together over a laptop, assessing the damage that the bomb did to the headquarters. Bex had her head on Grant's shoulder and she reached out and took my hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she murmured.

"So am I," Zach added. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too," I said, reaching up to kiss him.

"Ahem," a familiar voice said. I looked up and met the eyes of Joseph Solomon.

He smiled at Zach and I and said, "Nice to see you alive, Miss Morgan. Keep your hands to yourself, Goode," he added with a glare.

I glanced up at Zach. He just smirked at Solomon and slowly wrapped his arms around me. Solomon sighed.

He turned to the rest of our friends. "Well, Rachel will be thrilled to know that all of you are okay." He turned back to me. "She was in hysterics when she found out that they had captured you, Miss Morgan. I would make a point of going to her as soon as we get there if I were you."

"We're going back to Gallagher?" Liz asked, surprised.

"Yes, we are, Miss Sutton. There is no threat that we can't handle now. Thanks to the eight of you."

"Six," Macey said. Nick looked at her questioningly, in the process lacing his fingers with hers.

"Why six?" Solomon inquired.

"Cammie and I didn't do anything. We just…got captured. Well, I did and Cammie tried to save me."

"Miss McHenry, you stopped the Circle of Cavan from taking a little girl's life. You were there for her when no one else could be. I promise, you and Cammie sacrificed more than the rest of us."

I felt Zach kiss my head and he whispered, "He's right, you know. You did."

"Anyway," Solomon continued, raising his voice and ignoring Zach's interruption. His whisper wasn't as quiet as I thought. "We are going back to Gallagher and the Director Callahan is escorting us back. He will be hosting a celebration dinner in honor of the eight of you, Abby, and Kate. You will all be receiving rewards. And that is very rare in the CIA."

"What about me?" Melanie asked from Chelsea's side.

Solomon smiled and I'd never seen a tenderer look on his face. "You too, Melanie." An eight year old girl gets a reward? Who would have thought?

"What's the date today?" Bex asked suddenly.

"It's November twenty fourth, Miss Baxter. Why?"

"I was just curious…." She sighed.

"We should be back at Gallagher in another four hours," Solomon said and then he went and sat next to my aunt. Hm…I wonder if there is any chemistry there.

"So, Gallagher Girl, how do you feel about completing a mission that not even a fully trained spy could do?" Zach asked me with a smirk.

I laughed and rested my head on his chest. "I feel…elated. I save your sister. You're all right. My friends are safe. Everything seems right in the world." I sighed. "But I know it's not always going to be."

He breathed in, burying his face in my hair. "How about I make you forget about that last part?"

I smiled. "That would be nice."

He grinned and his lips found mine. I hadn't felt his kiss in what felt like weeks. I knew it had only been a couple days. But it felt good. My thoughts clouded and I forgot everything except Zachary Goode.

Until someone had to ruin the moment. Stupid Macey. "No offense, guys, but we don't want to watch you two make out the whole time," she said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue, like a five year old. However, I was happy that Macey was still herself. As I watched her and Nick, Nick said something in her ear and she smiled, giggling. A new side of Macey McHenry. I had a feeling that I would like it.

I looked at Bex. She was asleep on Grant's lap. He was smiling down at her like she was the sun and he was a blind man who was seeing it for the first time. **(A/N: I totally stole that from Eclipse!)** I smiled. They were perfect.

Liz and Jonas were just lounging on a seat. They were the more awkward ones of us. They didn't show affection often but I knew that they did like each other. Love, whatever you want to say.

Looking around at all my friends, I knew the next semester at Gallagher was going to be an interesting one.

_Bring it on,_ I thought.

* * *

**Before anyone asks, no, that is not the end. I almost decided to make it the end but I can't leave Macey and Nick's relationship hanging, can I? Also, I have to do the dinner in honor of them. I just have to. No question asked.**

**This is my longest chapter yet! YEA!!! Cookies for everyone! Ha ha. Virtually. And I mean, my longest chapter EVER. I'm so excited! Okay, so I only have one chapter and the epilogue left. I think I know what I'm going to do for my next Gallagher Girl fic but it'll be put off until probably March or so. I need to finish my other stories too. Well, not all of them but at least two more. I'm going to take a vote. I'll tell you guys when I post a poll so you can vote! Thanks for all your amazing reviews! Think you can go to…185? That would make me post the next chapter soon! And I think I said this but I want to make 200 reviews before the end. You need 27 to do it. I know you can. With this chapter plus two more, it should be a piece of cake with you guys. I love you all! I'm going to try and have the next chapter up tomorrow or Tuesday! **

**~XJamesBondX**

**P.S. I cried writing this chapter! I seriously thought that Zach was going to die! Then I realized I was writing it. So he didn't have to die. =D You should all love me forever and review since I did that. Merry Christmas! Even though it's two days after. **


	16. The Banquet

**Okay, so someone answered my question for me! And Abby's last name is Cameron! How could I not remember that? Well, I'm updating as promised. You guys gave me all the reviews I wanted. =D And also, someone told me that the ending of the last chapter was clichéd because no one died or disappeared, which I agree, but honestly, who is the most obvious person that I would have killed off? Hm? Zach. Exactly. He was the one in the building. But I couldn't kill Zach. I almost did but I just…I didn't think I could handle that. I mean, I get attached to my characters. Even if they aren't really mine. And also, I knew that you guys wouldn't want me to kill Zach. So I'm sorry if it was too clichéd for you but would you have loved me if I **_**hadn't**_** made it clichéd and killed Zach? I didn't think so. Anyway, I also realized that Cammie's wounds weren't looked at. I'll address those in this chapter. Kudos to the few reviewers who noticed that. =D **

**Oh! I want to know—do you guys want me to make a sequel to this? Or should I do something else? If I do a sequel, I think it'll just be romance. Maybe some action but it would be more fun, humorous, than intense and action-y. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Ally Carter owns all that you recognize. (Which you should all know by now!)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Banquet **

**Cammie POV**

An hour into the flight, most people were asleep. The kids we rescued from the headquarters were all safe and sound. Melanie was curled up on my lap, sound asleep. I was on Zach's lap so I'm not sure how much weight he could take. He had his arms wrapped around both of us and he had gone into a light sleep. The only people that were still awake were the fourteen year old we rescued, Macey, Solomon, Director Callahan, the pilots, and I.

I caught Macey's eye. "Can't sleep either?" I said quietly, trying not to wake Zach or Mel.

She shook her head. "I'm so afraid of nightmares."

I nodded. I knew what she meant. When they had me, when I had gone with the woman in Melanie's place, it had been a terrifying, scarring experience. I knew if I fell asleep, my dreams would only revolve around that. Just like the first year when my dad died. I shuddered to think of it.

The plane gave a sharp lurch and Melanie got knocked against me. I clenched my teeth, trying not to scream in pain. In the heat of the moment, I had forgotten the extent of my injuries. With Zach, it was easy to forget about a lot of things.

Solomon looked at me. "Cammie?" he said softly, surprising me when he used my first name. "What's wrong?" He got up and came over. Bending down, he looked me in the eyes. "A bruise is forming. Cammie, did they…torture you?" He showed so much concern that it was almost hard not to give in.

"I'll be fine," I said quickly. "I'm a spy. I can handle it." I smiled weakly, trying to reassure him, but the plane gave another jolt and I gasped in pain as the rattle sent my ribs ramming together. I guessed they had broken about three, give or take.

"Cammie?" Zach said, suddenly wide awake. Melanie was waking up too. Great. A tiny gasp and the whole plane was waking up. They would know about my injury. Melanie sleepily rubbed her eyes, jumping off my lap and landing on my foot.

Before I could stop myself, I hissed again. Mel's eyes widened. "Cammie!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—Wait a second. You're hurt. And you didn't tell anyone."

"What?" I said, trying to act incredulous. "Are you kidding? No. Of course I'm not—'' Unfortunately for me, luck was not on my side and neither were the pilots. The plane lurched again and my ribs rattled against each other. I didn't try to contain my whimper of pain.

By this time, everyone was up and gathered around me. Even fourteen-year-old Maddi had wondered over to see what the ruckus was all about.

"Cammie," Zach said, carefully sitting up, bringing me with him. I clenched my teeth as his arms went around my abdomen. He brought them back up. "Sorry." He sounded a little upset. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he said quietly.

"I…I…I was just so caught up in the moment," I answered just as quietly. "I didn't want to leave you and I knew that the CIA would take me away to assess my injuries. I couldn't just leave my friends! After not seeing them for what felt like weeks. And not seeing you….I just…couldn't." Actually, I had totally forgotten about my injuries until Melanie had climbed on my lap. Her weight had given a slight jostle to my insides and that was when I realized I had a few broken ribs.

Solomon stared at me. "Get up," he said firmly. "You are very lucky, Miss Morgan, that we caught that now and not later. It could have been worse." He sounded stern and angry. Hey, maybe he did have a heart. Just kidding, I know he does.

I followed his orders and slowly stood up, trying my best not to show that my ankle was hurt too. It didn't work. As soon as I stood, I fell back against Zach, who had stood up with me. He caught me easily and raised his eyebrows. "So what? It's your ribs, you face, and now your ankle too? Goodness, Gallagher Girl, you really need to learn to share this stuff." He rolled his eyes as if it didn't faze him but I could see in through his façade; he was worried about me. Deep in his probing green eyes, I could see it there, something that was almost never where Zachary Goode was. There was concern. For me.

Solomon nodded tiredly, agreeing with Zach's words. "Zach," he said with a sigh, not bothering with formalities (i.e. "Mr. Goode" or "Miss Morgan"), "carry her over here, please."

He smirked slightly but it wasn't his usual I'm-better-than-you-so-back-off smirk. It was one that said, "I'm going to take care of you and there's nothing you can do about it." I sighed resignedly and then held out my arms, slinging one around him. He easily picked me up, bridal style.

Somewhere in the plane, I heard Grant mutter, "I could totally see him carrying her over the threshold," and then snicker. Huh. Glad to know I mean so much to Grant.

"Lay her down right here," Solomon directed as Zach reached the part of the helicopter I hadn't seen. Zach did as directed and laid me down on a cot. I glanced around. The twins were in here, sleeping. They must have been wounded as well.

I breathed out a sigh as I realized that this was where the ones who needed medical treatment were supposed to go. I was so stupid sometimes. (Don't tell Zach I said that! He'd totally hold it against me!)

Solomon lifted my shirt. I instantly pulled it back down. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

He raised his eyebrows and Zach laughed. "Would you rather me do it?" my oh so kind boyfriend asked suggestively.

I glared at him and then turned back to my teacher. "Sorry. That just surprised me."

Solomon nodded. "Understandable." He then proceeded to do what he was about to do before I had interrupted. Lifting my shirt carefully, he pushed it up to the bottom of where my bra was. I was _so _glad he wasn't making me take my shirt totally off.

He began poking around in my stomach and I groaned when he hit a tender spot. He touched it again and I suppressed another moan. "There?" he said, pressing again for good measure.

"Yes!" I hissed. Zach pulled out a chair and said beside the cot. He took my hand. I smiled gratefully at him.

Solomon went one more up. Ooh. That one hurt too. "There too!" I said loudly before he could poke it again.

He smirked at me and then went to the next one. He prodded around on that side for a good five minutes before moving to the right side. Oh joy. (Note the sarcasm.)

The first rib he touched protested against my stomach and I hissed. Again. What was it with me and gasping in pain today? Oh. Right. I had just been tortured. Duh.

"There?" Solomon asked me as he prodded the rib again.

"Yes!" I gasped out.

He went down the row on that side but it didn't seem that there were anymore broken ribs. "That's good," he muttered. "No more than three. You got lucky, Cameron. They could have done a lot worse." Oh jeez. He called me by my full name. No one ever calls me by my full name unless I'm in trouble.

He noticed the look of horror that came to my face and crossed his arms. "If you didn't want to get in trouble, Miss Morgan, I would suggest telling us about your injuries next time."

I glared at him. What? I'm getting _punished_ for being _hurt_? What kind of person _does_ that?

_No, Cammie,_ a voice in the back of my head (a.k.a. my conscience) said. _You're being punished for not _telling_ them about your injuries. _

Whatever. It was still wrong. "So what? Are you going to tell my mom?" I asked exhaustedly.

Solomon shook his head. "No, I'm not. She'll know anyway. I just want you to know what it's like to be a spy who can't do anything." He smirked slightly. "It might happen a lot."

I glared at him. "Fine. Whatever. I can deal with it."

He didn't comment. "Let's look at that ankle of yours," he said, changing the subject. Well, not really, seeing as we were talking about injuries and this is an injury. Whoa. I really need to find some synonyms for that word. (Note to self: Ask Liz to borrow her handy-dandy thesaurus to look up synonyms for injury.)

"Can you move it?" he asked me. I tried to move it but all it did was hurt me. I clamped my eyes shut and shook my head as sweat suddenly started bead up on my forehead.

Zach, who had been quiet for the majority of our little…adventure, looked up at me. "Gallagher Girl?" he whispered. "You okay?" He put a hand to my forehead. "Joe!" he shouted. "She's burning up."

I was trying to figure out whom "Joe" was when Solomon suddenly appeared at my side. Oh. Right. Joe. Solomon. Same people. He, too, stuck a hand to my forehead.

"I'm tired," I said. I was slowly drifting away, wanting desperately to sleep. "I think I'm going to sleep now," I decided.

"Cammie, no," Joe's voice came through my haze. "Absolutely not! Don't fall asleep."

"Joe?" I heard Zach's voice. That really was the trigger to getting me out of my haze. "Why can't she sleep?" His voice held worry, concern, and…was that anguish?

Solomon sighed in relief, ignoring Zach's question for the moment, when my eyes shot open. "Good." He turned to Zach. "She can't sleep because she might fall into a coma if she does."

Huh? Fevers can do that to you? Who knew?

Apparently, Zach had the same questions. "Why would she fall into a coma?" he asked. "Fevers can't take you into comas."

Joe sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No, I know that. It was just…the signs." There was something he wasn't telling us but I knew better than to ask. Instead, he looked at me and said, "Were you ever unconscious when they were…when the had you?"

I thought back to that even though I didn't want to remember all the horrible things they did to me. "Yes, I was," I answered, remembering. "It was…well, I don't know what time of day it was. Only that it had been about five hours since they'd taken me. There had been various…people in the room. This one was a man. When I wouldn't give him what he wanted, he whacked me upside the head with a…a bat, I think." I blinked once, realizing that I was telling them something I never wanted to remember. And just like that, the memory of that one time vanished. (Note to self: Think about talking about it. It seems to help get rid of the memories.) "That's pretty much it."

Solomon ran another hand through is hair. Zach's hand squeezed mine gently. "They did something to me while I was unconscious," I said quietly, comprehension dawning. "They put something in me, or on me, to make sure that I died or at least suffered. What was it?"

Joe sighed. "I sometimes wish you kids weren't so smart." He laughed dryly. "It was a chip of some sort. Since it's starting to kick in, we should probably get it out of you soon. It will take about three days, give or take, for the chemical that was in that chip to completely take over. It won't kill you right away but if you did go into a coma then there would be a very, very small chance of you making it out alive."

I nodded slowly. "So, you're saying I have to have surgery after the banquet? Or before?"

He smiled slightly. "You'll have it after. The Director wants to recognize you all as soon as he can." His eyes darkened momentarily but he quickly sat upright on the end of the cot, causing me to twitch slightly. He had bumped my ankle. "Oh! Right. I need to bind that." He quickly put some cast material on it. "It's only a sprain but it is a very bad one. You'll be needing these." He walked over to a curtain and disappeared behind it, reappearing a second later, carrying a pair of crutches.

I groaned. "Can't I just walk on it and endure the pain?"

He smirked. "Nope. This is what I was talking about when I said you would be limited."

I glared at him but accepted them and slowly sat up with a little help from Zach. He hadn't said a word since the chip revelation. Great. Now he was closing off. Just like Mel told Macey. (I know because I wasn't totally asleep.)

I took the crutches and stood up, testing them. They would work just fine. I picked them up to walk. Zach stood behind me, making sure I didn't fall. Which I didn't, for the record.

I walked out slowly to find that everyone was sitting apprehensively, waiting for me. Oh. Well, I'm glad that I'm worried about.

I smiled at them as I entered the…room? "Hey, guys. Everything's fine. Just a few broken ribs and a badly sprained ankle. I'd say I got off pretty good."

Everyone laughed but it was uneasy. Someone had been listening in. I sighed and made my way over to the seats Zach and I had vacated. (There had been another beside him but I wanted to sit on him.) I sat down in the one next to Bex and Zach took my crutches, leaning them against the wall of the helicopter. "Guys," I started.

I was cut off as Macey said, "Yeah, yeah, we know. You're going to be fine. You're going to be okay. The chip isn't going to kill me." She sighed. "But we don't know that."

I shook my head. "Mace, you know that I'm a fighter and I'm not going to let a small chip kill me." I addressed the rest of them. "Besides, I'm going to get it out. I promise."

After that, everyone was a little apprehensive but we all made small talk for the next two and a half hours. Eventually, I fell asleep. Joe came in and let me know that I could sleep as long as I didn't feel hazy or hung over. Like I knew what a hangover felt like.

Just like I was afraid of, I had nightmares. Eventually Zach woke me up and shushed me, rocking me in his arms. I smiled. All seemed right. For the moment.

* * *

We arrived at Gallagher really late. The helicopter landed in the middle of the field. I could see a woman running out and for the first time, I realized that Kate and Abby weren't with us. So where were they?

The helicopter doors opened and Zach immediately stood up, grabbing my crutches. I stood with Bex's help and took them from his hands. "Miss Morgan, you come out first," the Director directed. (No pun intended.) I slowly went down the stairs with Zach (of course) following closely behind. Really, it wasn't that hard to go down stairs with crutches. Did he think I was that ungraceful? Jeez.

It turns out the woman was my mom. She came barreling into me as soon as I got off the helicopter. Luckily for me, Zach was behind me so he caught us both. I didn't know how he could handle both our weight.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" my mom said. Tears of joy were coursing, unashamedly, down her face. I smiled at her, hugging her back. "I love you," she stated.

"I love you too, Mom," I answered back. Soon enough my mom let me go, reaching out for Zach. I heard her whisper a thank you to him but pretended not to hear.

She went around the circle and gave each of my friends a hug. When she reached the Director, she smiled at him. "Thanks for saving my girl, Jake."

Callahan smiled. "Anytime, Rachel. Anything you need, just call. That goes for you kids too," he added to us. He turned back to my mom. "I would love to have the helicopter stay but they need to take these kids"—he gestured toward Nicole, Sara, Chelsea, and Maddi—"back to their parents. I'm staying. Are Abby and Kate here?" he asked.

"Right here, Jake," Abby called, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, with Kate following behind. "You didn't think we'd totally ditched the party, did you?"

Callahan smiled. Again. "Of course not." He turned back to my mom. "Rachel, is there any way we can have this banquet tonight." He leaned a little closer and I listened hard but all I got was, "…Urgent…headquarters…need…back…." I assumed there were pressing matters at the CIA headquarters. And also that he needed to have someone sent here to take out that chip. Ugh. Stupid Circle of Cavan.

My mom smiled. "Of course. The girls haven't eaten yet and the hall is already set up. I send a message to the chefs. What do you want them to make?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Your chef is one of the best in the world. Tell him to make his best meal."

She nodded. "Of course." Turning to the rest of us, she said, "You guys need to get presentable. Go take showers and get dressed up. I don't think you'll be entering until Jake makes his speech."

"Of course not," Callahan threw in quickly.

Rachel Morgan smiled. It was one I hadn't seen since Dad died. She was happy. Happy I was alive. Happy my friends were alive. I smiled too. "Go. Get ready. Be ready in about…How long, Jake?"

"Oh, a couple hours," he answered.

My mom nodded. "Okay. Go get changed."

We obediently followed her orders. Frankly, I was too exhausted to protest but I knew that I still had a lot to do. Bring on the praise. (Note the sarcasm.)

* * *

"…Eight people who almost died this week because they were being chased," I heard Director Callahan's voice. We were waiting for our cue, outside the Grand Hall. It was getting late but I knew that we had no choice. "Those eight people also saved a million lives. One of them was tortured." He paused for effect. "Those eight people are your fellow peers and classmates. Please join me in granting Zachary Goode, Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Grant Newman, Elizabeth Sutton, Jonas Williams, Nicolaus Walker, and Macey McHenry this award for showing outstanding bravery and talent. Kids," he said. I tried not to scoff as our cue was said. _Kids_. It sounded to immature. We were juniors for crying out loud!

I put on a big smile, shyly stepping forward into the Grand Hall as cheers and applause reached my ears before I saw it. I walked down the aisle, hand in hand with Zach, trying not to trip in the heals Macey had made me wear. I glanced back at my friends who were following close behind. Macey looked happier than ever with Nick's arm around her, guiding her. I smirked. Finally, _finally_, they were together. Well, not quite. But almost.

"Thank you, Gallagher and Blackthorne students!" Callahan yelled over the roar as we took our seats. "Now, let us enjoy this feast." It was the perfect cue for us. I was about to get something when I felt a sudden sensation building up in my stomach. Then in my head. My eyes grew heavy and I instantly recognized the signs. My mind was going hazy and my breath was slowing. It had only been hours! How could it have kicked in now?

"Zach," I breathed frantically.

He turned to me, worry etched in his features. "Cammie?"

"It's…it's happening. I'm going blank." I struggled to stay awake. Not even Zach's constant calling of my name aroused me. I was falling out of my chair.

"Joe!" I heard Zach roar. "She's losing it! She's going!" I heard a chair squeak and there was Solomon kneeling next to me.

"Cammie?" he said. "Cammie, can you hear me?"

"Yes," I gasped. "But I can't hold on much longer…" My voice trailed off and I tried half heartedly to keep my eyes open. I focused on Zach's face, hoping that would help.

"Somebody get a stretcher in here!" a random person yelled. There was no need. Solomon picked me up.

"Moscowitz! Fibs!" he yelled. Why did he need Mr. Moscowitz and Dr. Fibs? "I need you to help me with this….We were going to wait but we can't." Oh. Getting the chip out.

I felt Zach's hand slip into mine as he kept up with Solomon. I could feel myself slowly slipping away. "It's going to be okay," Zach kept saying. "I promise."

"Mm." I smiled. "Okay." I was losing it and I knew it but I couldn't stop it.

"Don't leave me, Cammie," he said. "Don't leave me."

My eyes felt heavy and I barely registered his voice through my haze. "I love you," I murmured.

The last thing I heard was, "I love you too." Then I saw Zach's face before I was totally gone.

**Macey POV**

I watched in worry as Solomon carried Cammie's body out of the Grand Hall. He hadn't let anyone follow him but I knew I couldn't eat another bite until I knew she was okay.

I glanced at Bex. She nodded once and then pulled on her boyfriend's hand. He nodded too and we got up. Liz and Jonas followed our cue and Nick stood with me. Huddled together, we left. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. The stars of the banquet were leaving the room.

We were out in the hall when Callahan's voice stopped us. "Wait!" he called. We stopped, thinking we were dead. Instead he said, "I'm coming with you. I know where they went." Oh right. We didn't. "Follow me."

We hurriedly followed him down a few halls until finally we were at the entrance to the lab. Duh. Where else would they take Cammie to give her emergency surgery?

We entered the lab and found that tubes were already attached to her. What was this, a hospital? Jeez. Talk about being prepared.

At the noise that our entrance made, Solomon, Moscowitz, and Fibs turned toward us. Solomon glared. "I told you not to follow," he said and then he noticed Callahan. "Oh. Jake. You're with them. Then that's okay."

Callahan smiled. "Joe, I would think you of all people would understand these young people's dire need to know if their friend was alright. Look at Mr. Goode here."

Whoa. I didn't even see Zach until Callahan pointed him out. He didn't even look up at the sound of his name. His eyes were fixated on Cammie. I could just see the pain etched on his features. Call me a freak but I thought it was cute how worried he was. I was worried too though so I guess that was kind of weird.

Solomon sighed. "Of course. Sit down and don't interrupt. When we start the surgery, you are leaving. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" was heard all around as we immediately saw that Joe Solomon was worried too. After all, this was his best friend's daughter. Who wouldn't be worried?

We waited for about thirty minutes while they prepped. And then a few people came in, looking frantic. "We're here. We need to get this done. Quickly."

Joe, seemingly tense, breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank the heavens you're here," he said. I'd never heard him use an expression such as that. "We need to hurry. She's getting in deeper." He looked back at Cammie. Zach was pressing a rag to her head. In this whole half hour, he hadn't taken his eyes off her for even a millisecond. Talk about loyalty.

"You six need to get out. Now." Solomon's orders brought my gaze back to him.

"Why?" Bex said. "Zach's here."

He looked back at the boy who was oblivious to everything that was going on around him. His eyes looked almost empathetic as he turned back to us. "Zach will be okay. He's not going to leave."

Bex sighed but relented, following Grant out the door. The rest of us followed them. As soon as the door closed, she slid down the wall, resting her head in her hands. "She's not going to die, she's not going to die, she's not going to die," she chanted over and over. Grant sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her.

Liz and Jonas sat quietly in a corner. I rubbed my eyes. Cammie was my best friend. Well, one of them. I couldn't watch her—or wait for her—to die. I had to do something to distract myself.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to come up with anything. Nick stepped in front of me at that exact moment and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Hey," he said quietly. "She'll be okay."

I nodded but a single tear slid down my cheek. "It should be me in there," I said quietly. "I should have gone in Melanie's place. I should have gone in _Cammie's _place."

Nick shook his head as a contorted expression came across his face. "No." He took my shoulders. "Macey, if that had been you in there…." He trailed off and then suddenly, he seemed to realize something. "I need to talk to you. Come with me." Without waiting for an answer, he pulled me around a corner and into an empty classroom. He closed the door tightly behind him. He paced for a minute before stopping in front of me. "Macey…" he started. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Macey, when you were…gone, it was pure torture for me. I kept thinking that I would never see your beautiful face again, that I would never get to hold you, touch you, hug you, again." He brushed another stray tear away and cupped my face. "The worst thing, though, was the fact that I would never get to tell you how I feel." My heart was pounding as he leaned his forehead against mine. He'd been doing things like that since we were reunited but I just thought it was because he missed me. Yeah right. "Macey, I realized that I…I feel the same way about you as Zach feels about Cammie. If that were you back there," he continued, pointing in the general direction of where Cammie was, "I don't know if I could handle it." He took a deep shuddering breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I…I love you, Macey. And some part of me hopes, even after all I've done, that you love me too."

Okay, cue the music here. If this had been a movie there would have been some sort of romantic music playing in the background. I totally wish that life had its soundtrack. Unfortunately, it doesn't.

I realized that Nick was waiting for me to say something. I blinked back tears as I said quietly, "I love you too." And then he kissed me. It wasn't my first kiss but it certainly blew all of the others right out of the water. It was one of those Thanks-for-ruining-my-chances-of-ever-having-a-better-kiss kisses. I slipped my arms around his neck, burying my hands in his hair. One of his was cupping my cheek and the other was around my waist, pulling me closer. We kissed for what seemed like hours. It would have gone on longer had Grant not interrupted.

"Hey, guys—whoa! What the heck is going on here?" he said.

We broke away from each other, blushing. Or at least I was blushing. Nick was just smirking. Stupid boys and their stupid hormones. (I refused to admit that my hormones were raging too. Despite the fact that I just admitted it.)

"Sorry, Newman. We were just having a…"

"Moment?" Grant finished. "Yeah, seems like that's all anyone wants to do now days." He slyly winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Grant?" I asked, smiling as Nick's arms wound around my waist.

"I wanted to know if you two wanted some coffee. To stay awake. Obviously, you don't need it."

I laughed. "I actually do want some. I'm really tired. And I need to be awake when…" I trailed off and my mood quickly changed. How could I be having a romantic moment when Cammie was on her deathbed? I mentally cursed myself.

"Here." Grant handed me a cup of coffee. I took it and sipped it gratefully.

We followed Grant back to the wall and I slid down, Nick following. He pulled me against his warm chest. "Everything will be okay. They have professionals in there." I looked at him, confused. "My dad's in there," he explained. Oh. Right. His dad had medical training. I hadn't noticed him though.

I nestled my head against his chest, preparing for a long night. "How long do you think it'll take?" I asked him.

He mulled it over. "Mm, probably until…" He looked at his watch. "Two a.m."

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"Ten."

I groaned. "Four hours?" I burst out before I remembered that this was my best friend. I would wait a lifetime if it meant that she'd be okay. "For Cammie," I sighed.

"For Cammie," he agreed.

We were in for a long night….

**Zach POV**

I looked at my watch, never taking my eyes off Cammie. Don't ask how I did it. It was one-thirty a.m. They had been working on her for three hours but I trusted Nick's dad. For the thousandth time in those three hours, I silently thanked Joe for calling in Mr. Walker. He was an excellent doctor—even if that's not really what he did.

"We got it," he breathed out several minutes later. He held up a small object that I saw from my peripheral vision.

"Destroy it," I said, speaking for the first time.

Nick's dad looked at me. "What?"

"Destroy the da—darn thing that almost killed my girlfriend." I looked at her face. "That's killing my girlfriend."

He looked about to protest but then he nodded once. I was glad he understood. "What now?" I asked.

Joe answered this time. "Now, we have to let the tubes suck out the chemical."

"How long will that take?"

"Oh, just about twenty minutes," Blake Walker answered. "Not long."

"And she's going to be okay?" I asked, repeating the same question so many people had asked in the last three and a half hours.

"Yes," he answered patiently. "She'll be perfectly fine."

I sat there, staring at her beautiful face. Willing her to open her eyes. I had been a brick wall of emotions in the last few hours and I wasn't about to give in to the pain I felt. Not now. I would wait.

It was almost too much to bear. I loved this girl before me and yet, she was nearly dead. How could I not have protected her? How could I have let this happen? I had promised her so long ago on the roof that I would catch her if she fell. Well, she'd fallen but had I caught her? No. I had let her fall. I had let her almost die. I hadn't saved her. Blake did. She saved my sister. Everything seemed wrong in the world. Isn't it the guy's job to protect the girl? She'd kill me if she knew I was having these thoughts—we're talking about a total feminist here. Well, sort of. Seriously though. What kind of boyfriend am I—and a spy one at that—if I can't protect my own girlfriend?

A pretty bad one.

_Beeeeeeeep_. The sound brought me out of my thoughts and my eyes immediately jumped to the heart rate monitor. Her heart had stopped. Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh….

Blake was at her side in a flash. He had the electric machine thing that brought people miraculously back to life in movies.

But this wasn't a movie. I prayed it would work anyway.

He pulled off the electric pads. "On three," he said to Dr. Fibs. "One…two…three!" he shocked her. Nothing. "Again!" he said. He shocker her again. Nothing. "Turn it up," he shouted. "One…two…three!" He shocked her. Nothing. "One more time…now!" He shocked her chest one last time. They waited as second before he looked at me. He was about to say the dreaded words but then a faint beeping came. A consistent one. My eyes danced back to the heart rate monitor. Her heart was beating again!

I crouched on the side of the bed, taking her hand. "Cammie? Cammie, can you hear me?" I waited for a response.

"Zach," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Cammie, listen to me. Come back to me."

"Mm," she muttered. "I love you."

"I love you too!" I said desperately. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me!" I felt a tight squeeze. Getting excited, I said, "Open your eyes now, Cam. Come on, Gallagher Girl, you can do it!"

I watched her face for what felt like a million years. It was only a minute. She slowly opened her eyes. She caught mine and smiled. "Zach?" she murmured weakly.

I nodded, tears of joy threatening to escape. "Yes, sweetheart, it's me. You're okay."

"Mm," she said. "I'm tired. And my side hurts."

I looked pointedly at Solomon. He started wrapping her ribs back up. "Go to sleep, honey," I cooed. "Just sleep. You'll be alright."

"Mm," she said again. "I love you," was the last thing she said before she drifted off.

**Cammie POV**

I woke up in my own bed, with seven faces bending over me. There were sighs of relief as I opened my eyes.

"She's really okay."

"She's not going to die."

"See? I told you everything was alright."

I laughed at all of their comments. "Did you really think that the world could get rid of Cameron Ann Morgan that easily? A little chip wasn't going to kill me. Didn't I tell you that?"

Zach smiled. He was closest and he took my hand, kneeling beside the bed. "Yes, you did. And I was there with the whole time."

I cocked my head, remembering. "You were there when I woke up," I recalled. "And I almost died." The last part was a whisper but everyone heard it. Silence overcame the room. "I did. I remember because I was slowly slipping away. But someone called me back. I couldn't leave." I smiled then. "How could I leave you all?" I looked around at all their faces. I noticed Nick's arms were wrapped around Macey's waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. She was smiling slightly, in a way that suggested that she was happy. I smirked. "So, you two finally put the pieces together?" I asked them.

Macey smiled. "Yeah. All thanks to you, Cammie."

I laughed. "Me?"

"Yeah," Nick answered. "If you hadn't been in that coma, I wouldn't have been struck with such an epiphany."

"Hey!" Zach protested. "I'm the one who convinced you that you were in love with the girl."

"No, you're not," Nick admonished. "You helped me admit my feelings."

"Oh. Right."

I laughed at the people surrounding me, the people I loved. I caught Bex's eye. She was lying contentedly on her bed with Grant next to her. She gave me the look that said, "This is what it's all about."

I smiled. Then I realized that Melanie wasn't there. I looked at Zach. "Where's your sister?"

Before he could even open his mouth, she came barging in. "I'm right here!" she yelped as she scrambled toward my bed. I sat up just as she dove onto me, flinging her small arms around my neck. "I'm glad you're okay." Her voice and expression were solemn. "If you hadn't come back, Zachy wouldn't be himself."

I met his eyes. He knew what I was saying: Don't ever let go if I die.

I knew what he was saying: I'll do what I want.

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I let go, huh? Then there would be nobody around here to keep your brother on his toes." Everyone laughed at this.

Melanie suddenly looked at me with wide eyes. She motioned for Zach to sit and for me to scoot. I did so as best I could with her in my arms. She stayed on my lap but said, in her sweet, innocent, eight year old voice, "We can't ever leave each other."

Zach and I exchanged glances before looking back at the little girl. "Mel, what about summers? And winters?" he asked her.

"Usually, it's just you, me, and Kate. Imagine if we could have Abby, Rachel, Cammie, and the rest of her family! We could spend it together."

I laughed. "Melanie, honey, we'll have to think about that." I smiled at her. "I promise we will. But for right now, let's just enjoy everyone's presence. I missed everyone. Let's have a movie night."

She nodded vehemently. "Except it's going to be a movie day. You guys are excused from classes today. Actually, I think you're excused for the month."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Liz. She was the class expert. "Yes, we are," she informed me. "Well, for today. I'm not entirely sure about the month." She looked at Melanie.

Mel pouted. "Fine. You aren't excused from them for the month. Just for the week. So you can all recover."

Liz smiled. "That's more realistic."

"Let's pick some movies!" I exclaimed. That took some time. Picking the movies, I mean. We had a heated (well, sort of) debate about whether we should have a Jason Bourne, James Bond, or Gossip Girl marathon. Obviously, the Gossip Girl was out. So it was James or Jason. Seeing as Bex really doesn't like James Bond, we ended up with Jason.

I didn't really pay attention. I was sitting there thinking, _This is the life of a teenager who doesn't have to worry about her and her friends' lives. _But that wasn't the case with me. I wasn't normal and there was always going to be someone after any spies.

I decided to just enjoy the moment. Everything was perfect. I was with Zach and my friends, Macey was getting her happy ending, and Melanie was with us once again. Well, with Zach once again, anyway.

Things seemed…right. They seemed good. I was happy.

And for now, that seemed like the best thing in the world.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I know. Clichéd ending, someone should have died, blah, blah, blah. I know. But it's the end. I still have the epilogue, which will probably not be very long. I'm getting better at writing longer chapters. It wasn't even hard for this one. Even it took me three hours to do. : P Oh well. I was going to write more, have a better ending but it's late and I'm tired. I hope you enjoy this and I'll try really hard to get the last chapter up tomorrow. I don't know if it'll be up this week if I don't get it up tomorrow. Thank you all for your support and reviews through this. It's really the only thing that has kept me going. I can't believe it's almost over. I love you all. Please review this chapter! Think you can make it to at least 195? I now you can, considering you got like thirteen reviews in last chapter—and it's been a day! I know you can get in nine. I love you all!**

**~XJamesBondX**

**P.S. Yes, I dissed myself in this chapter. Do you have a problem with that?**


	17. Epilogue: Good Byes and a Certain Letter

**Hey! You did it! You got the hundred ninety-five reviews I wanted plus one! =D Thanks so much for all your support through this story. It has been a blessing and I'm looking forward to having you all with the next story. I'll have many more thanks in my last author's note. =D This is just an epilogue and I hope it does my story justice. I also hope that this story wasn't too clichéd or anything. Thank you so much for everything.**

**I want to give a shout-out to **_**renee-catherine xx.**_** She was my longest review for this chapter and she gave a really amazing compliment. I know what I want to do in life and the people who help me with that are those who encourage me. She told me that I should totally change the names of everything and publish it. I don't know if it's **_**that**_** good but it made my day. Thank you!**

**Also, shout-out to my TWO HUNDREDTH REVIEWER: **_**LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376.**_** Ah! I'm so excited! !! You guys did it! I can't believe it! AH! So exciting!! I was literally almost in tears of joy! I love you all so, so, so much!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, Ally Carter owns all. Except Nick. (Speaking of, how'd you like the Nick/Macey moment in the last chapter? I liked it!)**

* * *

**Epilogue: Good-byes and a Certain Letter**

**Cammie POV**

It was the last day of semester and everyone was busy getting packed. As we promised Melanie, Zach and I talked over her idea and then we brought her proposition to Aunt Abby, Kate, my mother, and even my grandparents. Kate, naturally, thought it was a good idea. After all, it was Melanie's wish and she had been gone for five months! Abby was a little hesitant to even _join_ us for Christmas but she gave in. She never spends Christmas with us and my mom was desperate. Mom liked the idea too. Grandma and Grandpa Morgan needed to meet Zach. Apparently that's what they said. It wasn't as if I brought home boyfriends every summer. Or winter. This should be interesting….

So here we were, my roommates and I, packing our things. It was always a bittersweet ending to our semester. Having to say good-bye to our friends and cohorts was always hard—even if we were saying good-bye to Tina for an entire month! Almost.

As we packed, we talked about our amazing semester together. As Mel had said, we did get the rest of the month of November off from classes. It was a nice change. I guess the teachers felt we deserved it after having to go through so much just to end up back here again. Solomon gave us a surprise, too, at the end of the semester: We didn't have to take our CoveOps final. We had already displayed a remarkable job defeating the Circle of Cavan. I was glad. I don't know if I could handle another "mission". Even if it was fake.

"So, Mace," Bex said, bringing up a topic we hadn't been able to discuss because the entire month of December was being spent studying for all our finals. "What's up with you and Nick? I mean, I know what's _up_ but…what are your plans?"

Macey sighed happily, a boy sigh, something she'd been doing a lot lately. It was really out of character for her, but, as I predicted, I liked the new Macey. With just the right amount of the passive Macey. "Nick and I are…progressing quickly," she said. I knew she didn't want to say more but she continued, albeit, reluctantly. "He…is the most amazing boyfriend that I've ever had. And trust me, I've had a lot. He has made up for everything that seemed to hurt me. Now that I think about it, all that stuff that I thought I hated him for are so stupid." She sighed again, folding up a piece of laundry and storing it in her bags. "And as for our plans…honestly, Bex, we're only seventeen. It's not like we're going to get married!" She rolled her eyes like it was the most ludicrous thought in the world but I knew that the thought pleased her. And really, adulthood was just right around the corner for us. It wouldn't surprise me if they _did_ get married.

Bex snorted. "Well, the way you act, it seems that you'll be together…forever." She gave a small, mocking sigh.

Macey glared and was about to comment when a familiar voice said from the doorway, "Well, I sure hope so." It was Nick. Of course.

Macey finished folding the shirt in her hands and then walked over to him, slipping her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her. "Hey," he murmured. "Excited?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She glanced back at us, a little guiltily. There was something she wasn't telling us. "Yes," she breathed. "I am."

I caught Liz and Bex's eyes, signaling that we should probably get out and leave them to their…business, whatever that was. They nodded and followed me as I silently slipped out of the room. I had a brace on so I didn't need to use the crutches. "Oh, don't go," Nick said. "The others are on their way. I just was a little more…eager, maybe." He smiled down at Macey as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world.

"O…kay," I dragged out. "We'll stay." I slipped past them, limping slightly, back into my room and picked up clothes, trying to ignore their whispered words that signified their undying love for each other.

Who knew falling in love could change a girl completely? Or maybe she was always like this but had been closed off when she came here in our sophomore year. Either way, the thought disgruntled me.

"Let's go for a walk," Nick said, ten minutes later when she was finished packing. "I need to show you something."

Macey smiled and took his hand, throwing a smile back at us as she left the room.

"Finally!" Bex muttered. "I thought I was going to puke just watching them. It's just like you and Zach were last year except they now _know_ they're in love."

I laughed and smacked her. "Thanks, Bex. I'm glad to know that you are happy for me."

She grinned. "Anytime."

After about another ten minutes, none of the others had shown up. I slipped my last piece of cloth in my bag and then went to my bed to strip the sheets. I threw them in a pile by the door, leaving them where the person who washes them takes them to the laundry room, wherever that was. Not that we really had maids but someone washed them every semester. I just didn't know whom. And that bothered me.

I checked my closet one last time, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I had never taken everything home but my mom said I needed to this time. I don't know why.

I stood on a ladder, careful not to fall with my brace on, and looked on the top shelf. All the boxes were packed up in my mom's car. She was taking them home. Zach, Mel, and I were flying with Kate and Abby to Nebraska. **(A/N: That is where her grandparents live, right?)** She would follow us when she could get there.

I was about to descend the latter when something caught my eye. It was a book, buried way back on the back of the closet. How had I not seen it before? I carefully pulled if off the shelf, staring at it for a long time.

"Cam?" Bex's voice came to me through my haze. I looked at her. "Are you coming? We're going to find those boys who were supposed to be here forever ago."

I shook my head. "I'll follow in a minute." I held up the book and her eyes softened. She knew where it had come from.

"Okay. I'll tell Zach to come here if you aren't with us when we find them."

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Bex. You're the best."

She gave me a smile that would make any boy fall in love with her. But she only used it for her friends. And Grant. "I know I am." She winked and then whisked Liz out the door, sneakily closing it in the process.

I stepped down the ladder, staring at the book that had been missing. I had forgotten about it. It was one that my dad had gotten me a year before he died. _The Little Princess_. That was what it was called. He had gotten it for me to remind me that I was also a princess, not just a spy.

I sat down on the first bed that I came to and stared down at the tattered book. It had been years since I'd seen it. Dad had read it to me when he got it and I had loved it. The girl in it—Sara—was remarkably kind and strong, even after she found out her father died.

I choked back a sob as I realized the connection we shared. Except my father hadn't miraculously shown up.

Carefully, I opened the book. The title page showed, in my father's handwriting, _This book belongs to Cameron Ann Morgan. From her father, Christopher Andrew Morgan for her seventh birthday. I love you, Cammie. Never forget who you are and remember that you can be both strong-willed and laid back. Be the princess you are. _

Unbidden tears slid down my cheeks. I remembered this birthday so well. I had asked my dad why he had gotten me a book. He'd laughed and said it would make me smarter. He also said that he thought I could relate to Sara.

He had been right. I flipped the next page but the book, apparently, didn't want to oblige. A piece of paper fell out of the book as I opened to the page it had book marked. Crouching down, I picked up the delicate piece of stationary. I opened it once and instantly recognized the handwriting. My dad's.

And then I remembered when he'd given it to me. He'd said, "Whenever you're ready, Cammie, open this letter and I'll always be with you. Always." That was right before his blackout mission. The one he was supposed to destroy the Circle of Cavan.

With unsteady fingers, I opened the third flap. I closed my eyes as more tears slid down my cheeks. Was I really ready for this? Did I really want to hear what my father had to say?

The answer came to me just as quickly as the questions had: Yes. Yes, I really did. I was ready. Slowly, I opened my eyes. My father's words flashed before me:

_My dearest daughter, _

_Cammie, if you're reading this then you know I am dead by the hands of the organization called the Circle of Cavan. You must also know that they are after you and Zachary Goode, whom I'm sure you've met. Be careful, Cam. They are stealthy and can get almost anything or anyone they wish to._

_I write this as I watch you sleep. Your mother is getting ready for the next semester at Gallagher Academy. You're there right now, aren't you? It really is an amazing school. You and your mother are very lucky to be able to go there. _

_I cannot express any words to describe my love toward you and your mother. I knew the moment that Jake asked me to go on this mission that I wouldn't be returning. He gave Jared and I a choice though and I was half-tempted to say no. I'd get more time with you and your mother that way. However, I knew I couldn't. How could I say no to an opportunity of possibly saving billions of people's lives? How could I meet my Maker, knowing that I could have saved lives and still not go? It was a chance I was willing to take. A chance I knew I had to. Jared, too, felt this way. He told his wife, Annie. She wasn't too happy. She didn't want him to go but he had no choice. Well, he did but he couldn't let me go alone. I would have let him stay but he's just as stubborn as your mother is. Even if he did have a toddler at home._

_Cammie, I cannot tell you the depth of my pain right at this moment as I watch your seven-year-old body sleep peacefully through the night. I cannot express any words to show that I wish you wouldn't have to endure what I know is going to happen. Soon enough, you'll be learning to be a spy at Gallagher, like you are now, most likely, and you'll have to endure so much that it kills me. Your mother and I couldn't keep you in the dark though. You were always smart that way. You had your ways of doing things and we both knew that if we didn't tell you the truth, you would figure it out on your own. _

_Watching you now, dear, gives me great relief, knowing you won't be alone. Your mother will raise you with such fervor and love that you'll be as great a spy as she. As great a woman as she. I wish I could be there to see you grow from the little girl you are now, to the striking young teenager that I know you'll be, to the beautiful, mature adult that will make men fall for you. I remember when I first saw your mother. I'll spare you the details but I know that I felt suddenly whole. I felt that I needed to have that beautiful girl standing with the Director of the CIA (her father, you know. She probably never has told you that). I remember thinking that I wanted her. I needed her. Her father introduced us with a slight smirk on his face. It was the best day of my life, the day I met Rachel Cameron. That's why we named you Cameron. _

_As things turned out, we got married. A year later, we had a beautiful baby girl: You._

_Cammie, watching you transition from a toddler—though you were hardly a toddler, walking before you were ten months old—to a girl is enough for me and that's the only way I know I can go on this mission. The things you do remind me of your mother but also of myself. It is good to know that there are some qualities that you'll remember me by. _

_I know that this probably gives you much pain, knowing that I really am dead. You're like me in that way, always trying to find a loophole, some sign that someone is okay or that something is right or wrong. You have to accept it though. I know that Rachel will keep you in the dark about my death. I'm not even sure if she'll know the whole story. Right now, I don't either. I just know that I won't be returning to you. I don't want you and your mother to dwell too much on my death. Life is too bright to let a simple death bring you down. There are so many things you can do. I want you to take every opportunity you have to hug someone. Kiss someone. Love someone. Give them a compliment. I want you to take every opportunity to party. Have fun. Live. Laugh. Love. Dream. You can have the most extraordinary dreams because it's your life. I don't want you to think of me and cry. I want you to think of your dear old dad and smile. Remember the smiling me. Block out those times of darkness when I was angry or sad. Just remember the times we played together, the times we laughed. _

_It's nearly dawn, dear, and you're stirring. I wish I could suspend this moment in time. Your mother is just coming in the room to see what I'm doing. She smiled when she saw me. I wish I could live with this moment forever: Me, watching you sleep and your mother, smiling beautifully at me._

_Unfortunately for me, I haven't acquired that talent and I probably never will. Always remember that I love you forever, Cammie. When you are in pain, take this letter out and read it. Hold me in your heart always. Remember me with a smile and live life to the fullest degree. Dream of me. I love you._

_Lots of love,_

_Chris Morgan_

_Father of Cameron Ann Morgan…you_

Tears were running down my face and I choked back a sob as I finished it. I smiled slightly as I wiped the tears away. This sounded like my dad. I knew that it was. My fingers trailed across his signature and a fresh wave of tears overwhelmed me. I read it a few more times over, each time bringing tears. Each time also brought more laughs and smiles. Dad knew Zach. How come I didn't know Jared? I must have met him sometime….

I looked in the envelope and realized I hadn't pulled something out. I grabbed hold of it and it came into view. It was a picture, or rather a stack of them. The first one was a picture of six people. I recognized four of them: Abby, Joe, my dad and my mom. The other two looked vaguely familiar…..Jared and Annie. Jared had the features that Zach was gaining. I knew immediately who it was and I realized that I _had_ known Jared. He'd come to our house on numerous occasions.

I flipped to the next picture. This one was of Annie and my mom, holding two babies, smiling at the camera. I knew the one in my mother's arms must be me. Which meant the one in Annie's arms would have been Zach. So I did know Zach…as a baby. Smiling, I caressed the picture of him. Even as a baby, he was beautiful.

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice interrupted. Thankfully, it was the only one I wanted to hear right now. "Can I come in?"

I got up, bringing the photos and the letter with me, wiping my tears. I didn't even give a hello as I gave Zach an unexpected hug, burying my face in his chest. His strong arms wrapped around me and when he pulled back, he looked confused. "What was that for?" he asked slyly.

I smiled, pulling him into the room. "I just needed to show how much I love you."

"Oh." He looked rather disappointed. "There are other ways of showing that," he said with a wink.

I smirked. "Yeah, I know but it didn't seem right at the moment." I sat down on my bed and he followed.

His face hovering close to mine, he whispered, "It's always right when you kiss me." He leaned forward and kissed me. It was exactly what I needed.

After a moment, we pulled back and I wiped my eyes again, for good measure. I guess I wasn't really afraid to show that I had been crying. In front of Zach anyway.

He cocked his head. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just…found this…." I blinked fast as new tears threatened to come. "Read it. I don't mind."

He took it from my hands and looked through it. "This is from your dad, Cam. I couldn't read something so private."

I shook my head. "I think you should read it." I crossed my arms, ready to argue but he smiled and said, "If you insist."

It took him about two minutes to read through it and then he smiled. "He's right, you know," he said quietly. "Your dad. You are beautiful and every guy would fall for you. With the exception of Grant, Nick, and Jonas."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him as he wrapped an arm around me. I picked up the photos and showed them to him. He looked at the first one with a small smile. "Dad…" he murmured. "Wow. These were in there?"

I nodded. "Do you want this one?" I asked him quietly, holding out the one with his parents and mine and Abby and Joe. "You can have it."

He shook his head. "We can just make copies. Go through the rest of them," he directed.

I showed him the one with our moms holding us. "I like this one," he said with a smirk. I punched him. "Ow! Jeez, Gallagher Girl, you punch hard."

I smirked. The next one I hadn't looked at. It was one with our dads holding us, pretending to be grossed out by the baby in their arms. Zach and I laughed hard and it took us a minute to control it.

I flipped to the next one. It was of Zach and I as three year olds, playing in the mud. I smiled. "Hm…I like this one too. It proves that we did know each other. Just not after the age of three."

He smiled too. "Yeah. I like it too."

The rest of the pictures were of our parents and us. On the back of each photo there was a note. "Cammie and Zach, we love you. Love, your parents." Or "Cammie, don't let Zach get away from ya. He's a good one. Love, your daddy." Obviously they knew way in advance that we'd meet eventually…and fall in love…and hopefully live happily ever after.

There was a loud knock on the door. I jumped. Abby walked in without waiting for an answer. "Well, aren't you two getting cozy." She smirked. And then her eyes landed on the letter. "Oh," she breathed. "You found your dad's letter." She smiled when she saw the pictures. "And the pictures he left."

I nodded as she held out her arms. I gave her a big hug and smiled up at her. "Are we ready?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Zach's stuff is already out there. Why don't we all help carrying yours?"

"I already got it," Zach cut in. We both turned to see him effortlessly carrying probably one hundred pounds of luggage.

I smiled at him. "Good." I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Abby!" A certain eight year olds voice echoed through the halls as she scampered toward my room. "Are they coming? Director says we have to hurry!"

Abby smirked as Melanie walked into the room. "Yes, Mel, we're coming. Zachy's getting Cam's stuff for her."

Melanie looked at her brother, her eyebrows knitted together. "What?" Zach asked.

In a conspiratorial whisper, she leaned toward Abby and I and said, "He never does this stuff at home. He must really love Cammie." She giggled.

"Excuse me! I don't like being left out of conversations, ya know," he said exasperated.

Melanie smirked. "I said that you must really love Cammie if you do this for her and not me."

He rolled his eyes and smiled at me. "Yes, Mel. Yes, I do."

She sighed but didn't comment. "Let's get going! I want to meet Cammie's grandparents." Melanie had been so excited when we'd told her. In the last few weeks, I'd grown to love the girl more than I could have imagined. She was a blessing to me. She had also stopped having nightmares and I was glad. My nightmares however were still there….

We followed her out the doors of Gallagher where a limo was waiting for all of us. It would take us to the airport where a CIA operative would escort us to Nebraska in a private jet, courtesy of Callahan.

Callahan took my luggage from Zach and loaded it into the abnormally large trunk of the limo. "Well, I guess we'll see you after winter break, Abby."

My aunt smiled. "Yes, we will." She looked around. "Where's Kate?"

"Right here!" Zach's aunt called. "Sorry. Last minute thing. I realized I had to call Damian and let him know what we were doing for Christmas." She skidded to a halt in front of us.

Zach rolled his eyes. I had heard a lot about Damian Ride, the guy Kate had fallen madly in love with. "When are you guys going to get married?" he asked.

Kate smiled. "I don't know. I'm hoping he'll propose soon…." He just shook his head, deciding it was best not to meddle with Kate's fantasies.

"You kids have fun, alright?" Callahan said. "I want to know all about your adventures in Nebraska when you get back." He eyed both Zach and I. "And behave." He gave a pointed look to where Zach's arm was around my waist.

Zach smirked. "Sure thing, sir." He kissed the top of my head just to irritate the man.

Callahan shook his head. "Don't let this one go, Goode. She's a keeper."

I could feel Zach's blazing green eyes on me. "Yes, she is, sir. Yes, she is."

"Well, take care. I guess you don't want to miss your flight." Callahan opened the door and Zach motioned for me to get in first. I stepped in but before I could get my whole body in, I heard my name being called.

Whirling around, I suddenly felt guilty. I was going to leave without saying good-bye. Cue the guilt trip…now.

"Cammie!" Bex said, panting. "Were you really going to leave without saying good-bye?"

I smiled. "Sorry. I just…found something."

She smiled too, remembering my book. "Of course." She proceeded to wrap me in a big hug. "I love you. Don't let Zach get into too much trouble in Nebraska. And have fun." She released me and Grant came from Zach's side and gave me a big hug too.

"Take care of my boy, Zachy over here, mm kay?" he said. I laughed slightly and nodded. Grant had taken to calling Zach by Mel's nickname for him since he found out about it.

Liz tackled me in a hug next and she said, "Remember that you're still a spy and someone is always going to be after you." Leave it to Liz to dampen the day. I smiled at her and hugged her back anyway.

Jonas came next, giving me an awkward hug that was more like a pat on the back. It didn't surprise me though.

Macey came next, releasing Nick and coming to me. I noticed a necklace with her name engraved on it hanging from her neck. She caught me looking and smiled. "Nick," was her only explanation. It must have been what he wanted to show her.

I hugged her tightly and said, "So you and Nick are spending the holidays together?"

She pulled back and blushed, nodding. "Yes. Our families were thrilled when they found out we were dating."

I smirked as Nick came and gave me a hug after giving Zach one of those man-hugs. The one where they put one arm around each other and it looks like they're trying to, like, I don't know, squeeze each other to death? That one. "Thanks for helping me, Cam. With Macey." I gave him a confused look. "She said you said a lot of good things. You were always on my side."

I smiled. "No problem."

"It's time to go, Cam," Abby said impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Bye, guys. Have a good break. I love you all!" I said as Zach helped me into the limo. He slid in after me.

"So what do you think? Was that a good semester?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded. I noticed that Kate, Abby, and, reluctantly, Melanie had inconspicuously claimed the back of the limo and were currently rolling up the windows. Nice subtlety, guys, really nice.

I laced my fingers with his as I answered. "I think it was a pretty good semester. Well, I wouldn't say good but I would say"—I squeezed his hand, making a point—"it was worth it."

He smirked and when he kissed me, I felt like a million weights had been lifted off my shoulders.

What a perfect ending to a hectic semester. Who would have thought that I would get on a jet, take a roundabout way to Scotland, get captured in the middle, almost lose my boyfriend, almost die, and then end up right here, in his arms? I would say that I had a pretty good—or maybe lucky—life.

I couldn't wait for next semester!

* * *

**Oh…it's over. Wow. It's really over! My first story! Omigosh, you guys, I'm so excited!!! This is like the epitome of my career. I have never finished a multi-chaptered story before. This is a time for celebration: *Dancing around room. Sharing cookies.* Ha ha.**

**Eh, the ending was a little clichéd but I liked it. I think it was perfect. I almost wrote more but I couldn't think of what else to say. This wasn't even supposed to be that long. Oops. **

**Also, I am going to go back and fix Abby's last name in that chapter…eventually. That's why I said Rachel Cameron in Cammie's letter.**

**I cried writing Cammie's letter from her dad. It was sad. I mean, her dad is really dead. How terrible is that? Anyway, I'm going to post an author's note for thank yous and a vote. I'll explain when I get it posted. I love you all and I hope you keep me on alert!**

**~XJamesBondX**


	18. IMPORTANT BELATED AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT BELATED AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!**

**Okay, so many thanks are in order. I'm going to explain the sequel after I give thanks to all my reviewers….I also thank those who favorite-ed or alerted me or my story:**

_**Stardust of Crystalclan**_

_**CammieandZach4ever**_

_**20love2read**_

_**Gummies ARE flammable**_

_**Wolves kay-kay**_

_**AlyxtheDarkWanderer**_**—she was probably my most faithful reviewer! Thank you!**

_**Paperback28**_

_**Teenybits**_

_**All anonymous reviewers**_

_**Soleil Avant la Pluie**_

_**camuuLe**_

_**SlyPuff RavenDor**_

_**Tinkertaydust**_

_**Gallagirl15**_

_**Mysticmoon95**_

_**With-horns-holding-up-my-halo**_

_**Lilyluna2014**_

_**Vampbooklover3000**_

_**Schadenfreude62**_

_**Gallagher Rose**_

_**LilMissTalkativeCookie**_

_**MacBlovetoread**_

_**xXDejiaXxandxXJonnyXx**_

_**Bubbles My Bubbles**_

_**sOulOv3**_

_**Sami**_

_**Barkaduter6teen**_

_**Lindsey**_

_**Kelsey Goode**_

_**Taybay**_

_**Bookworm3121997**_

_**Daydreamingxxx**_

_**LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376**_

_**VMsupperfan**_

_**Mistygirl22**_

_**xXKassie GoodeXx  
**_

_**Just a Dream**_

_**123459789**_

_**Purple247**_

_**Maccbookworm**_

_**DreamersNight**_

_**Maiqu**_

_**Botanybay**_

_**Mo**_

_**Anon.**_

_**Cleopatra82**_

_**Crazykids2655**_

_**Jazzii23**_

_**LittleMissProngs**_

_**Gigi gabriella14**_

_**Christoferdrewloverx3**_

_**D.L.V.**_

_**Therealdork**_

_**Leaps578**_

_**Emberclaw**_

_**Leah**_

_**Andrea**_

_**Mrs. Gullen goode/cullen**_

_**Mo- The Reviewer**_

_**Kbchameleon2013**_

_**Rebeccagoodecullenx19x13**_

_**Illusive-LOVE**_

_**This-Is-Just-a-Dream**_

_**NightWorldGirl**_

_**bOoKwRm96**_

_**Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher**_

_**DancingintheRayne**_

_**Misscullengoode**_

_**Lauren**_

_**Craziiblondex**_

_**KayleeReckless**_

_**Fisher2**_

_**CZgallagher**_

_**Twilight113**_

_**Paintsellers**_

_**TheChameleonGoode**_

_**Gallagher101gal**_

_**Hearts4ever**_

_**MagicalEspionage**_**—Another faithful reviewer when she found my story. She kept me going and she told me the sweetest thing.**

_**Moonlight116**_

_**Twifanatic1**_

_**Laladots14**_

_**Zammiefan87**_

_**Spygirl4ever2019**_

_**Emzybear**_

_**Parkjp23**_

_**Cammiegallaghergirl**_

_**Cherrypink16**_

_**Stormy Night**_

_**Gallaghergirl396**_

_**Gallagher Girl Wanna Be 03**_

_**Renee-catherine xx**_

**_liveandbreathbooks_—She was amazing too! Her reviews were great, even though it wasn't until the end that she found my story. =D**

_**Chat noire**_

_**smileXbeXhappy**_

_**Dhampir-Spy**_

**And that's it. Wow. That's a lot of reviewers. More than I thought. Ha ha. It was kinda interesting to see who stopped reviewing and who started and who found it later. It was cool. If I didn't mention you, it was only because you were either anonymous or I just skipped over you. I'm really sorry if I did. I was trying to do this really fast because my math final is tomorrow and I need to study!**

**Okay…the sequel. I've decided to do a sequel because everyone requested it. I was going to have a vote but it seems most people want me to do Christmas Break! So that's what I'm going to do. It's just going to be about what happens during their stay in Nebraska. I think I'm going to call it **_**What Happens in Nebraska…Stays in Nebraska**_**. I'm WAY excited to write it but I don't know when it will be up. I think that I'll post a trailer…a teaser and then it won't be for a while before I get the first chapter posted. So stay tuned and thanks again! Oh, what do you guys all think about the sequel? Thanks! I love you all! **

**Until next time,**

**~XJamesBondX**

**P.S. Sorry if your name is wrong. They wouldn't let me put periods in them. It's frustrating!**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sequel

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I posted **_**What Happens In Nebraska Stays In Nebrasaka**_**! I'm super excited to get it going and I'm updating again today. To get it, you can go to my profile or search it. I hope you all are still with me!**

**~XJamesBondX**


End file.
